In The Darkness
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Isabella Mikaelson a été plus de 1 000 ans sans Klaus à cause de sa traque. Maintenant Bella apprend que Elijah est à Mystic Falls. Elle ne sait pas s'il travaille encore avec Klaus ou non, mais elle doit savoir ce qui l'a fait revenir dans la terre natale de leur famille et intervenir si besoin est, surtout s'il pense que le sosie humain peut briser la malédiction. / TRADUCTION
1. PROLOGUE

**Coucou tout le monde, je vous présente ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que ce sera suffisant pour avoir des commentaires. =) Je remercie hp-drago pour avoir corriger ce prologue. =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

* * *

Beaucoup de gens rêvent d'éternité quand ils voient leur vie s'écourter mais ils s'aperçoivent après des années, ils vont manquer aux gens après leur mort. Et après votre vie, vous ne savez pas ce qui va se passer. Peut-être que vous irez au ciel ou en enfer, ou peut-être que vous serez coincés entre les deux. Peut être serez-vous un fantôme qui veille sur les proches que vous avez laissé ou alors votre vie après la mort ne sera qu'une vaste quantité de Ténèbres. C'est la pensée d'un inconnu sans fin qui fait peur aux gens, je suis l'un d'entre eux.

Mais quand vous pensez à l'éternité, vous allez normalement penser à toutes les personnes que rencontrerez, les lieux que vous verrez, les montées et les chutes des civilisations différentes. Les gens ne pensent pas plus profondément généralement.

Il faut prendre en considération que vous allez survivre à toute votre famille, à tous vos amis. Et le fait que vous ne serez jamais en mesure d'avoir votre propre enfant, je sais que c'est ma sœur qui a le plus souffert sur le reste de mes frères et sœurs.

Quand je pense à mon éternité qui est devant moi, je ne vois qu'obscurité, parce que c'est ce qu'elle est, obscure. L'avenir n'est pas encore déterminé et l'éternité peut sembler intimidante quand vous le voyez comme ça, surtout quand vous n'avez pas quelqu'un avec qui la passer. Du moins pas encore.

La question n'est pas « Voulez-vous vivre éternellement? ».

La vraie question est « Pouvez-vous supporter d'être seul pour l'éternité ? »

* * *

**Alors comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce prologue ? Prometteur ? J'espère que vous aller apprécier cette traduction. =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt. =)**


	2. CHAPITRE I : KING OF THE WORLD

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec un ouveau chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =)**

**Il à été corriger par hp-drago, merci à elle. =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : KING OF THE WORD**

_Do. Not. Test. Me. _→ **Ne me teste pas**

_Cause I'm the fucking kind of the world _→ **Parce que je suis le putain de roi du monde**_  
Get on your knees _→ **Mettez vous à genoux** _  
I'm the fucking king of the world _→ **Je suis le putain de roi du monde** _  
Do as I place _→ **Faites comme je vous le dis**

_So get up and get out and I'll show you _→ **Alors levez vous et sortez je vais vous montrer **_  
What it means for me to control you _→ **Ce qu'il me faut pour vous contrôler** _  
Cause I'm the fucking king of the world _→ **Parce que je suis le putain de roi du monde**

**King of the World – Porcelain & the Tramps**

_« Elijah! Niklaus! Attendez-moi ! » Criais je avant de courir après mes frères. _

_Ils vont vers l'énorme chêne blanc qui complète notre village et qui est à la tête de la forêt. Je les suis rapidement, vous pourriez penser que parce que je suis l'aînée, ils allaient m'écouter, mais ils ne le font pas. _

_Je souffle dans l'agitation, mais j'ai rapidement rattrapé mon retard sur eux. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'ignorez tout le temps ? Vous devriez écouter vos aînés._ » C_hâtiais-je mes frères par espièglerie mes frères._

_« Désolé Isabella. » Dirent-ils en même temps, de petites grimaces contractant les coins de leur bouche._

_Je secoue ma tête dans l'amusement et croise mes mains derrière mon dos. Je marche lentement entre deux arbres, pensant à la façon de poser ma question. Mes frères sont silencieux derrière moi, ils savent me laisser mon temps pour organiser mes pensées._

_« Si nous pouvions vivre pour toujours, mes frères, que serions-nous ? Un noble ou une personne de la grande richesse ? Je sais que je serai une personne commune, aidant les autres. Tous les deu, en convenez-vous ? » Demandais-je en hésitant._

_Elijah et Niklaus font une pause à la question, ils n'ont probablement jamais pensé à cela._

_« Je voudrais probablement être un noble, Isabella. » Dit Elijah en prenant ma main droite et en la serrant._

_« Moi je serai roi du monde, pour toujours. » Niklaus sourit à son génie en prenant ma main libre et la main libre d'Elijah et lui serre._

_Elijah et Niklaus ont tous les deux rient de la sottise de la pensée parce que personne ne peut vivre pour toujours._

« Parce que je suis le foutu roi du monde. » Mon réveil éclate avec son assourdissant de la sonnerie dans mes oreilles mais je m'enveloppe dans mes couvertures. Je halète fortement à cause du rêve et tourne la tête dans les deux sens pour retrouver mes esprits.

Mon bureau et vieil ordinateur sont là ainsi que la chaise basculante dans laquelle Edward Cullen se repose quand il m'observe dormir. Je constate qu'il est là mais je l'ignore pour raison personnelle. J'espère juste que quand je dors, je ne parle pas de ma famille mais si jamais c'était le cas j'espère qu'il pense que c'est juste un imagination trop active.

Mon réveil sonne toujours, je trouve cela ironique que se soit mon rêve avec Klaus qui voulait être roi du monde. J'éteins enfin le bruit assourdissant. Je saisis mon téléphone qui est à côté de moi et regardai la date. Aujourd'hui c'est le 13 Septembre et de nouveau mon anniversaire. Cela faisait plus de mille ans que je suis sur cette terre, je devais avoir vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui si mon père n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Je sors lentement du lit et me prépare pour l'école. Je vérifie que mon collier argenté est toujours accroché à mon cou avant de m'assurer que je suis prête. À l'intérieur il y a écrit « pour toujours » et il y a une herbe appelée verveine dedans, ça sert à brûler les vampires de mon espèce. J'en mets dans mon café le matin pour faire en sorte que je sois plus résistance à celle-ci. Le pendentif a le nom de chacun des membres de ma famille gravés sur le dos et sur l'avant est écrit « la famille originale » avec des vignes et des fleurs s'entrelaçant. J'ai également fait placer un grenat sur le presseur du loquet pour me rappeler une chose qui nous est obligatoire pour continuer à vivre : Sang. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé, j'essaye aussi de le montrer à personne, sinon ils me demandent l'histoire et j'ai le droit à des tas de questions comme : pourquoi est ce qu'il y a une plante à la place d' une photo, et caetera.

Je prends une chemise correct pour l'école et commence à me brosser les cheveux. L'école ennuie beaucoup quelqu'un qui a vécu déjà plus de 1 000 ans. Je veux dire, qui doit apprendre l'histoire quand on l'a vécu ?

Rien de ce que les professeurs enseignent aux élèves peut m'aider, c'est juste pour faire semblant et que je m'assure que la personne qui me cherche ne me trouve pas.

Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Charlie qui monte les escaliers lourdement. Pauvre Charlie. Je le contrains lui ainsi que la ville entière pour qu'ils croient que je sois sa fille et que je reste ici parce que son ex-épouse s'est remariée. J'ai eu beaucoup d'histoires au cours des années ainsi que de nombreux faux parents, mais Charlie est l'un que j'aime le plus. Il faut pour la plupart du temps, je m'efface de leur mémoire.

« Hey Bella, je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire avant que je n'aille travailler. » Il fait une pause et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux. « Alors joyeux anniversaire. »

Il me donne alors un présent et la culpabilité s'installe en moi. J'installe rapidement un visage passionné, Charlie le croit. Je me sens toujours coupable quand mes faux-parents dépensent de l'argent pour moi alors que je ne suis même pas leur progéniture. Mais à chaque fois que je pars d'une ville je leur donne assez d'argent pour qu'ils puissent vivre aisément pendant un moment.

« Merci papa. » Dis-je en déchirant le papier. Charlie m'a acheté un appareil photo et un livre.

« Tu es l'enfant du bonheur » Dit -il en me faisait un baiser maladroitement sur le front avant de se lever et de partir.

Charlie part alors de la maison et dévale la rue avec sa voiture de police. Typiquement Charlie, il ne montre que très rarement ses sentiments. Si seulement il était mon vrai père, il aimerait sincèrement ses enfants et il ne ferait jamais ce que le mien avait fait.

J'ai été transformée alors que je n'avais que vingt-quatre ans et je semble assez jeune pour aller au lycée, ce que je remercie. Si je n'y étais pas allée, je ne pense pas que j'aurais rencontré des descendants de ma famille.

Edward, mon ami, et sa famille se composent de trois de mes descendants et après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, je suis si heureuse qu'ils aient trouvé leur compagnon. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Edward, j'ai juste continué à feindre de sorte à ce que je sois assez proche de sa famille.

Carlisle a été le second de mes descendants, je suis tellement fière de lui pour avoir tenté de nier son vampirisme et de chercher une autre source de nourriture. J'ai essayé son régime quand il l'a essayé la première fois mais j'ai su que si je poursuivais ce type de régime, je serais trop faible et facilement tuée par Klaus. Je suis si heureuse qu'il ait trouvé sa compagne en Esmée.

La sœur de Carlisle a eu des enfants et plus tard est née Mary Alice Brandon. Malheureusement elle a eu des visions du futur et de ce fait, ils l'ont mis dans un asile où elle a été traitée pour ses visions avec la thérapie d'électrochoc qui l'a rendu amnésique. Elle a alors été changée par un membre du personnel et sa seule chance était de courir parce que James en avait après elle. Après qu' elle soit devenu un vampire, elle a eut des visions de Jasper, son compagnon, ainsi elle est partie le chercher pour ensuite rejoindre avec les Cullen, c'est comme cela qu'ils sont devenus une partie de la famille Cullen.

Après, cela a été Emmett McCarty dont le mode de vie espiègle a changé mon mode de vie. J'ai eu peur quand il a été tué par cet ours mais soulagée quand j'ai vu Rosalie, sa compagne le sauver laissant son grand oncle le mordre plusieurs fois.

La famille d' Edward est une famille de vampires froids. Eux ne savent pas que je suis un vampire. Ils sont aussi durs que le granit, ont des yeux qui changent de couleur selon leur régime alimentaire où quand ils ont soif. Ils étincellent au soleil, leur peau est glacée et ils ne peuvent pas mourir à cause d'un pieu. Il n'a aucun impact sur eux à la place nous devons les déchirer en morceaux et les jeter dans le feu. Ils peuvent également avoir une capacité spéciale mais c'est rare et ils sont plus forts pendant leur première année. Les froids n'ont également aucun battement de cœur.

Tandis que nous les marcheurs de nuit mon espèce brûle au soleil, nos yeux restent de le même couleur que lorsque nous étions humains et nous pouvons contraindre des personnes à faire ce que nous voulons. Nous pouvons mourir par un pieu et nous sommes de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que nous vieillissons, la verveine nous brûle et empêche la capacité que nous avons pour contraindre les humains. Mais puisque ma famille a été les premiers vampires, nous pouvons seulement mourir par un pieu qui a été trempé dans des cendres d' un chêne blanc. Nous sommes connus comme étant les originaux. Nous pouvons contraindre d'autres vampires et nous guérissons beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres vampires. Mon espèce est aussi contrainte à ce que, quand nous voulons rentrer dans une résidence et qu'un humain y vit, nous devons attendre qu'il nous y invite pour pouvoir y rentrer.

La seule raison pour laquelle je peux marcher au soleil c'est parce que j'ai un anneau qui est semblable à celui que ma famille porte, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent eux aussi marcher au soleil.

Je trouve rapidement un sac de sang dans le sous-sol et prends cela pour petit déjeuner. Je n'ai bu aucun sang en presque cinq jours et deviens trop faible mais Edward restait toujours près de moi et je n'avais aucun moment pour aller boire.

Je pars pour le lycée avec mon vieux camion, il est peut-être lent mais j'aime les vieilles choses. Edward est sur le parking avec ses yeux morts, je me doute que cela allait se produire mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il va me dire qu'ils quittaient la ville, bien que je veux leur dire qui je suis ce soir, je pense que c'est ce qui est mieux de faire.

Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été chez les Cullen et j'ai mangé un plat qui avait été spécialement cuisiné pour moi quand je me suis accidentellement coupé le doigt. Je sais qu'en tant que vampire j'aurais pu faire plus attention mais j'avais été distraite par les réflexions que faisait la famille. Et leurs réactions face aux différentes technologies dans le monde moderne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le couteau avec lequel j'avais l'habitude de couper la viande pour me faire un sandwich a glissé et a coupé la partie gauche de mon index. Si j'avais été humaine j'aurais eu des points de sutures. Généralement la coupure aurait guéri instantanément mais je n'avais pas bu de sang depuis presque une semaine et je prenais encore la verveine, ce qui m'a rendu encore plus faible. C'est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. C'est bien car je n'avais pas eu à expliquer comment je guérissais aussi rapidement, mais c'était aussi une mauvaise chose parce que je n'étais pas assez forte pour me protéger.

Jasper était dans la cuisine me parlant de la guerre civile, qu'il a immédiatement été touché par l'odeur de mon sang qui embaume la pièce. Il allait se jeter sur moi mais Edward l'en a empêché en me poussant vers le mur qui se trouvait à proximité, m'écartant ainsi de la voie de son frère. Le mur s'est fissuré face à la force de l'impact, j' avais grimacé de douleur, en colère contre moi-même. Si j'avais mangé ce jour là, la force de frappe contre le mur ne m'aurait rien fait du tout.

La famille a contribué à aider Edward pour tirer Jasper loin de moi, mais le mal était déjà fait, les yeux d'Edward étaient fermés et morts. Dès qu'il m'a regardé ce soir-là, je savais exactement ce qu'il allait faire, mais je n'allais pas laisser quelques faiblesses se briser en moi. Je n'ai pas perdu des années de mon existence à l'exécution et le masquage pour laisser certains garçons penser qu'il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

J'ai envoyé une sourire faux à Edward, regrettant maintenant la permission que je lui avais donné pour qu'il puisse modifier son calendrier afin qu'il corresponde au mien.

Sept périodes pleines de silences maladroits et de regards. Je peux dire qu' Edward est embarrassé par ma froideur et j'y souris d'un air satisfait. A-t-il vraiment pensé que j' étais le type de femme qui criait et qui devenait un zombie quand son cœur se faisait briser ? Flash information pour lui. J'ai eu mon cœur brisé auparavant par ma propre famille et je laisse plus les gens m'approcher suffisamment pour que cela se reproduise.

Mais si quelqu'un a vraiment brisé mon cœur, je me demande comment mes frères auraient réagi à cela. Je suis techniquement plus vielle qu'eux tant sur le plan humain que vampire, mais quand je me promenais avec les garçons alors que j'étais une femme, si quelqu'un me blessait il devait répondre à mes frères.

Se serait tellement hilarant de voir la peur sur le visage d'Edward si jamais ils rencontraient mes frères sous ces conditions.

Je viens de sortir du cour de sport et espère qu' Edward attend à coté de mon camion et à mon plaisir il y est. Je n'avais donc pas besoin d'aller le pourchasser pour pouvoir le trouver.

« Nous avons besoin de parler. »

J'appelle à travers le parc de stationnement, sans m'occuper de la plupart des étudiants qui nous regardent avec curiosité. Les humains ne se souviendront même pas de moi ce soir, pourquoi ne pas en faire une scène ?

« Viens à la maison de Charlie. »

Je marche autour de lui et fais claquer ma porte quand j'arrive à l'intérieur. Un bruit se fait entendre sur le verre de la fenêtre avec force et je souris obscurément. J'ai été faible pendant trop longtemps et je suis contente de me retrouver.

Je peux entendre Edward, sortant de la forêt se trouvant à côté de mon camion, me regardant attentivement alors que moi je l'ignore. Au moment où je sors de la maison, Edward m' attend sur les marches du porche.

La déception s'installe en moi, j'aurais pensé que le reste de la famille serait venu pour me dire au revoir. Mais on ne peut pas toujours obtenir ce que nous voulons, je le sais par expérience.

Je sors du camion et m'approche de lui.

« Allons-y pour... »

Il commence mais s' arrête quand je marche droit devant lui pour aller dans ma chambre.

Dans ma pièce je saisis rapidement ce qui le concerne, ça passe des photos, au corsage qu'il m'a offert pour la fête scolaire. Je prends aussi la boîte stéréo non-ouverte qu' Emmett m'a offert et la met sur mon lit.

Je sais qu'il va me regarder bizarrement si je prends la stéréo en bas parce que je suis une femme faible. Je le prends facilement, change de main et saisis une boîte où je mets les autres bibelots à l'intérieur et descends l'escalier. En portant la boîte à deux mains, je feins que j'ai du mal à la soulever et une fois que j'atteins le bas de l'escalier, je simule une faiblesse. Edward m'attrape et met la stéréo sur la table de la cuisine et fait des allers retours vers moi et la stéréo.

« Peux-tu tenir cela pour moi ? » Demandais-je d'une voix innocente.

Toujours embarrassé, Edward reprend la stéréo et en se concentrant, il essaye de lire mon esprit à nouveau. Il ne comprend pas que cela ne va pas fonctionner ?

« Allons-y pour une promenade ? » Demandais-je en faisant un vague signe de main vers la forêt.

Mon frère l'a fait tellement de fois devant moi que je le fais comme une deuxième nature.

Je souris d'un air satisfait à Edward et ses yeux s'ouvrent sous le choc. Je suppose qu'il n'a jamais pensé que l'innocente Bella pourrait le faire.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce début de fiction ? Bien ? J'espère.**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, en espèrent que la fiction vous plaise. =)Laisser des commentaires s'il vous plait, j'en serais bien évidement ravis de savoir si elle vous plait vraiment. =)  
**

**Bisous. =)**


	3. CHAPITRE II : WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaire. =) Je remercie hp-drago pour avoir corriger ce chapitre. =)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR**

_Then I'm like whatever _→Ensuite je suis comme peut importe

_Go on right through the front door _→ **Part, bien, par la porte d'entrée **_  
Bye I'll see you later _→** Bye je te vois plus tard** _  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for _→ **Pour qui tu me prends, pour qui tu me prends** _  
Boy now that the tables have turned, don't let me see you begging _→ **Mec maintenant que les tables sont tournées, ne pas me laisser te voir mendier.** _  
It's a hard life lesson to learn, when it's me you're not getting _→ **C'est une dure leçon de vie à apprendre, quand c'est moi tu n'obtiens pas** _  
So low but you're all alone, and now you got no power _→ **Tellement bas mais tu es tout seul, et maintenant tu n'as pas de pouvoir** _  
Let go cause I'm cutting the rope, guess you climbed the wrong tower _→ **Allez je coupe la corde, j'imagine que tu as escaladé la mauvaise tour.**

**What Do You Take Me For - Pixie Lott ft. Pusha T.**

J'emmène Edward dans les bois, assez loin de l' entrée des arbres pour que personne puisse nous voir mais assez fermée pour que je puisse faire une sortie plus spectaculaire. Edward me passe devant et se retourne. Il met la stéréo sur le sol, se redresse et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Nous partons. » Dit-il directement.

« Ainsi ? Qu' en est il de moi ? » Demandais-je en glissant accidentellement mon accent dans mes mots.

Edward fait la moitié d'un pas en arrière sous le choc et je souris d'un air satisfait, à nouveau. Dans mes jours humains, on m'avait dit que mon petit sourire satisfait ressemblait à celui de mes frères, le même d'être mortel.

« J'ai voulu te le dire pour que tu ne te demandes pas où nous étions. » Edward cache rapidement le choc dans son expression. Si j'avais été humaine je ne l'aurais pas vu, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

« Pourquoi m' en soucierais-je ? » demandais je vraiment joyeusement.

« Parce que tu es ma moitié et que je pars. » Edward dit dans un ton embarrassé.

Je renifle et roule mes yeux.

« Ouais, mais je ne suis pas ta moitié » L'informais-je.

« Si tu l'es Bella. Je t'aime. » dit il en me regardant profondément dans les yeux, essayant de m'éblouir.

Un coin de ma bouche monte légèrement pour former un petit sourire satisfait avant de le regarder fixement.

« Je ne t'aime pas Edward, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Et ne pense pas que tu peux utiliser ton petit tour pour me faire faire ce que tu veux. »

Edward fait face à la confusion qui l'habite et ouvre la bouche pour m'interroger mais je le coupe.

« Le regard Edward, je ne peux pas te cacher qui je suis désormais. Je pense que tu reconnais que nous n'avons pas travaillé depuis un certain temps. Correct ? »

Il incline lentement la tête.

« Bon, alors nous sommes à la même page. J'ai juste voulu te donner une relation. Et avant que vous partiez je dois vous expliquer parce que franchement j'en ai besoin. Oh et lorsqu'on découvre que quelqu'un est vraiment votre moitié, on ne peut pas le forcer. Bien ? » demandais je

Edward incline la tête à contre-coeur pour montrer son accord. Je me détourne pour retourner à la maison quand il parle.

« Bella, comment est ce que tu as su que nous partions ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ton expression vierge sur ton visage m'a aidé à savoir que c'était le jour. » Je le regarde et lève les yeux devant son air. « Et retiens ceci : ne prend pas les décisions pour quelqu'un d'autre parce que ça pourrait vraiment les affecter. Ils ont toujours droit à un choix. »

Il incline la tête, responsable et accepte mes mots pour ensuite reprendre la stéréo et s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

« Au revoir, Edward » dis je avant qu'il ne disparaisse et que je retourne à la maison.

Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, je vais dans le séjour et démonte tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas ici avant que j' arrive dans la vie de Charlie. Il y a les fausses photos scolaires ainsi que celle de l'ex-femme de Charlie avec nous deux, il y a aussi les photos de toutes les années où Charlie pêche avec ses amis Harry et Billy.

Je pars ensuite dans la cuisine et enlève tous les appareils que j'ai acheté dans les sept mois où j'étais ici. Les sept mois sont trop long quand on compare avec mes autres séjours où je ne passais que quatre ou cinq mois mais cette fois j'étais restée parce que j'avais envie de mieux connaître mes descendants.

Je place les photos dans la poubelle métallique et les brule avec un feu. Tandis que tout disparait je place tous les appareils dans une boîte pour en faire don. Je me dirige alors dans ma chambre et saisis tous mes vêtements et mes affaires personnelles et les range dans ma petite valise.

Au cours des années, j'ai appris qu'il est tellement plus facile d'emmener une petite valise avec juste les objets de premières nécessités que deux ou trois boîtes avec de grandes choses. En plus, n'importe laquelle des grandes choses que j'ai, comme des nouvelles voitures, sont dans des lieux de stockages différents à travers le monde sous de faux noms. J'ai aussi de l'argent sur beaucoup de comptes ainsi qu' énormément de terres sous des noms différents.

Je prends la valise et la place à côté de la porte et retourne dans ma chambre, à nouveau. Je n'ai pas fait changer la décoration aux murs parce que je sais que cela allait prendre trop de temps à détruire. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de démonter les meubles et les décorations. Avec ma vitesse tout est dans mon camion en trente minutes. C'est à ce moment-là que Charlie arrive dans l'allée.

« Hé Bells ! Qu'est ce que tu as ... » Charlie fait une pause en voyant mes valises ainsi que mes meubles derrière ma camionnette. « Où est ce que tu vas Bella ? »

« Désolée Charlie » Lui dis-je alors que je le regarde dans les yeux. « Tu oublieras tout d' Isabella Swan, elle n'existe pas. Les sept derniers mois ont continué normalement et il n'y a eu aucune interruption. Monte maintenant dans ta chambre et va te coucher. »

Je le contrains en sentant un pincement au niveau du cœur parce qu'il m'a oublié.

Charlie répète mes mots en montant l'escalier. Bientôt tout ce que j' entends dans la maison sont les ronflements. Je souris tristement en montant dans ma voiture et pars.

Je vais vers la Push pour contraindre les gens de là-bas, les gens de Forks m' ont déjà oubliée mais avant, j'ai ajouté de l'argent sur le compte de Charlie. Une fois que les habitants de la Push, sauf Billy et Jacob, m'ont oublié, je continue mon chemin. J'espère tout simplement qu'ils n'essayeront pas de parler à quelqu'un de moi et qu'ils deviennent soupçonneux, personne ne se souvenant de qui je suis.

Je remonte la petite maison rouge familière et frappe rapidement à la porte. J'entends les roues du fauteuil de Billy qui vient vers la porte. Il l'ouvre avec un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

« Hey Billy, est-ce que Jacob est là ? » demandais je après un rapide coup d' œil dans la maison.. Je sais déjà que Jake est là parce que je peux entendre son cœur au fond de la maison. Mais je dois agir comme n'importe quel humain avec un de ses semblables.

« Ouais, il dort dans sa chambre. Vas-y, vas le réveiller Bella. Il devait de toute manière se lever dans peu de temps. » Billy recule son fauteuil pour que je puisse entrer dans la maison.

Je marche à grands pas dans la chambre de Jacob et le secoue grossièrement.

« Jake, réveille-toi. » lui dis je à l' oreille.

« Quoi ? Oh, salut Bells. » Il marmonne, toujours légèrement endormi.

Il s' assoit et se frotte les yeux. Je m' approche lentement et prends une de ses mains et dis presque la même chose qu' à Charlie.

« Tu oublies tout d' Isabella Swan, elle n'existe pas. Quitte ta chambre dans trois minutes pour avoir le dîner. »

J'ai voulu m'assurer que toutes les personnes se rappellent ce qui est arrivé avec les vampires nomades et le fait qu'ils aient changé. Cela aurait été cruel si je les avais fait oublier tout de ce qui leur est arrivé.

Je pars de la pièce et apparais de nulle part devant Billy. Il sursaute dans sa chaise et pose une main sur son cœur en riant.

« Bella tu m'as fait peur. Comment est-ce que tu es arrivée aussi rapidement ici ? » Il me regarde curieusement.

Je me penche légèrement pour le regarder profondément dans les yeux sombres et sages de Billy. Mes pupilles changent de taille, comme lui, c'est parce que je le contrains.

« Vous oublierez tout d' Isabella Swan, elle n'a pas existé. Les sept derniers mois ont continué normalement et il n'y a eu aucune interruption. »

Je sors de la maison et monte dans mon camion avant de partir. Je veux aller retrouver une personne pour savoir ce que deviennent mes frères et s'il y a des nouvelles.

La dernière fois que j'avais vue mon vrai père c'était après la Deuxième Guerre Mondial. Il était revenu en Amérique pour chercher Klaus, mais à la place c'est moi qu'il a trouvé. Je me souviens encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

***~In The Darkness~***

_Mikael marche vers la librairie où je me trouvais et m'a tout de suite découvert .J'ai essayé de m'enfuir avant qu'il ne puisse me nuire mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai alors mis en marche le plan B et je feins d' être heureuse de voir mon père à nouveau, comme si je ne vivais plus sans lui. Il a tout de suite fonctionné dans mon jeu, c'est peut-être parce que je suis la plus vieille et son enfant préféré. Il a toujours eu de grands espoirs me concernant et avant que ma famille soit changée j'avais essayé de vivre en accord avec ça. Mais quand ma famille a été changé, je suis partie ne me souciant plus de savoir si j' étais d'accord avec leur espérance ou non._

_Je l'ai ramené à mon appartement et lui ai demandé de s'assoir. Il a incliné la tête et a obéit, en prenant le temps de regarder mon appartement. Je suis partie dans ma chambre pour prendre mon carton qui se trouve en haut de mon placard. A l'intérieur se trouve huit pieux qui ont été plongés dans les cendres du chêne blanc, ainsi que six poignards eux aussi plongés dans le chêne blanc. Je saisis un des pieux et le mets dans la ceinture de mon jeans._

_Je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche de mon père, j'ai juste souri d'une manière rassurante. Il n'avait aucun soupçon. Enfin je l'espérais._

_Le plus rapidement que j'ai pus, j'ai pris le pieu dans les mains et l'ai enfoncé dans sa poitrine. J'ai senti ses os se briser avec la force que j'avais mise pour atteindre son coeur. Je me penche vers lui._

_« Je suis désolée père, dites bonjour à mère pour moi. » Ai-je chuchoté dans son oreille avant de m'éloigner de son corps en flamme._

_Il n'a pas crié acceptant son destin. J'ai détourné la vue de mon père brûlant parmi les flammes pour prendre la bouteille avec son nom marqué dessus sur mon étagère à livres. J'ai rapidement mis ses cendres dedans avant de l'emballer._

***~In The Darkness~***

Je suis toujours choquée de la façon dont j'avais tué mon propre père. Mais j'avais du agir avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Mikael m'aurait utilisé ou n'importe lequel de ses enfants pour arriver à Klaus afin de le tuer. Ils nous auraient ensuite tués les un après les autres, n'ayant plus aucune utilité pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça arriver.

J'ai toujours ses cendres mais elles sont dans un coffre-fort dans une petite ville en France. En fait j'ai presque les cendres de toute la famille dans cette endroit. Le dernier membre de ma famille que j'ai tué, est ma petite sœur Rebekah, donc les seuls qui restent sont Klaus, Elijah et moi-même.

C'est juste après que j'ai tué Rebekah en 1975 que j'ai commencé à me sentir plus déprimée que jamais. Je regarde toujours derrière moi, plus que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec moi mais je sais que la fatigue est présente à force de toujours tourner autour de Klaus. Je me sens comme si j'avais perdu beaucoup trop de temps à chercher le véritable amour ou à vouloir tuer Klaus. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai toujours vu au moins un couple heureux dans ma famille avant de leur planter un pieu dans le cœur. Ma famille ne sera jamais plus une famille et je ne peux pas en fonder une nouvelle parce que Klaus les tuerait ou je devrais les quitter.

Ce sentiment à commencer à s'agrandir en moi et un jour je suis presque allée jusqu'au bout. Après une journée au lycée, j'étais retournée à la maison et j'avais directement été vers ma boite fermée. Il y a seulement six dagues, pieux et cendres conservés dans des flacons pour que je les utilise.

Quand vous plongez un des poignards dans la cendre de chêne blanc et le plantez ensuite dans le cœur d'un Original, il est temporairement mort tant que le poignard reste dans son corps. Le poignard ne donne pas une mort réelle mais quand on rajoute un pieu en Chêne Blanc cela le tue définitivement. Il n'y a que le bois du Chêne Blanc qui peut vraiment tuer un Original. Avant que l'arbre ne brûle j'avais pris assez de branche pour en faire des pieux et ainsi tuer tous les membres de ma famille un à un.

Mais ce jour, j'allais saisir un pieu et allais me tuer. Aucun membre de ma famille allait me manquer et les deux seules personnes qui se soucieraient vraiment si j'étais morte sont Klaus et Elijah. Tous les deux pour des raisons différentes. Klaus parce qu'il ne pourra pas briser sa fichue malédiction mais Elijah me manquera, même s'il travaille toujours pour Klaus. Tout du moins, je crois qu'il le fait toujours.

Si je m' était donné la mort, Klaus n' aurait jamais réussi à casser cette malédiction et perdrait tout espoir de réussite. Alors peut-être que ma mort amènerait Elijah et Klaus ensemble et qu'ils essayeraient de faire de notre famille une famille fière. Et mon autre raison c'était que je ne devrais pas me diriger vers ma famille après toutes ces années.

Mais alors le destin m'a donné une autre dimension à vie. J'avais regardé en bas et vu mon médaillon avant de réaliser quelque chose qui m'avait fait lâcher sous le choc, mon pieu. Klaus ne perdrait jamais espoir et continuerait ses recherches et tuerait encore des personnes. Je dois faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne s' opposera à Klaus.

Elijah essayerait, j'en suis sûre, mais tout ce qu'il gagnera se serait un pieu dans le cœur.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Commentaires. =)**

**Bisous, à bientôt. =)**


	4. CHAPITRE III : LIGHTS

**Coucou tout le monde, je vous poste la chapitre 3 de cette fiction qui à été corrigé par hp-drago, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE III : LIGHTS**

_Noises, I play within my head _→ _**Les bruits, que je joue dans ma tête**  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing _→ _**Touche ma propre peau, j'espère que je respire encore**  
And I think back to when my brother and sister slept _→ _**Je repense à mon frère, et ma soeur endormit**  
In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe _→ _**Dans un lieu non fermé à clé, à la seule époque ou je me sentais en sécurité**_

**Lights – Ellie Goulding**

J'ai abandonné ma voiture chez un concessionnaire de Port Angeles puis j'ai couru vers San Francisco. J'aime courir grâce à la vitesse que je possède, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude ni l'occasion de pouvoir le faire. Je dois jouer la femme faible, la plupart du temps en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Klaus soit mort.

Il y a beaucoup de vampires dans le monde entier qui ont engagé leurs vies pour m'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Normalement vous pouvez avoir des vampires de votre coté qu'on les contraint ou quand ils nous doivent un service. Mais je demande seulement de temps en temps différentes faveurs parce que si j'aide quelqu'un à sauver sa famille, ils doivent à leur tour me débarrasser d'une énorme menace. J'essaye de me séparer de ma famille mais parfois les ressemblances sont si grandes que parfois cela me choque.

Je ne m'arrête pas de courir, même une fois que je suis arrivée en ville, j'utilise juste les arrières rues et les toits. Comme un de ces vampires mythologiques qui hantent la nuit et chassent des jeunes filles innocentes.

Je fais claquer les deux portes et entre dans l'appartement meublé. C'est un des appartements où j'avais laissé mes meubles ''favoris'' et où je reste quand je ne suis pas chez d'autres personnes.

« Anthony. » Appelais-je alors que les portes claquent derrière moi.

Anthony arrive face à moi avec seulement un serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Quelque gouttes d'eau tombent sur le plancher venant de ses long cheveux châtains.

« Oui Isabella ? » demande t' il avec assurance.

Il ne prend pas en compte le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une serviette.

« Si nous étions dans des circonstances régulières je profiterais de la situation. » Dis-je en marchant autour de lui, passant mon doigt sur son dos et sur ses épaule. « Mais... »

Je me recule. Il lève un sourcil quand je m'arrête de nouveau devant lui. Le sourcil levé veut sûrement dire qu'il attend la fin de ma phrase.

En général, je n'aime pas avoir ce type de pouvoir sur les gens, mais c'est la façon dont le monde fonctionne. Quelqu'un doit être au-dessus de quelqu'un d'autre et faire appliquer les règles.

« Mais je suis ici pour une raison spécifique, une raison que je ne te dirais pas. »

Anthony soupire avant de s'éloigner de moi et de se diriger vers ses ordinateurs et autres technologies.

Je peux m'occuper de toute cette technique toute seule puisque je sais quoi faire, mais sinon pourquoi est ce que j'ai des larbins pour le faire à ma place ? Tout simplement parce qu' Anthony sait faire n'importe quoi avec tout ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu aimerais que je te donne comme information ? » Demande Anthony faisant un bruit sourd en s'asseyant sur la chaise en cuir devant ses ordinateurs.

« Où sont mes frères ? » Demandais-je alors que je penche sur le coté droit de la chaise.

Anthony secoue la souris et l'écran de l'ordinateur s'allume, il ouvre un fichier sur Elijah et un autre sur Klaus et les analyses pour prendre les informations dont j'ai besoin.

« Elijah est à Mystic Falls, en Virginie et Klaus est toujours en Russie d'après mes informations. Pourquoi demandes tu ? » Il tourne la chaise pour me faire face, m'obligeant à bouger.

« Aucune raison particulière. »

Je dois dire que mon esprit tourbillonne avec ces informations.

Pourquoi est que Elijah n'est pas avec Klaus ? Ils travaillent ensemble, Elijah est toujours avec Klaus sauf si celui-ci l'envoie en mission mais cela n'arrive pas souvent. Je dois aller à Mystic Falls pour savoir ce qu' il fait et j'irais jusqu'à m'immiscer si besoin est.

Je me dirige vers la porte sans aucun mot, la main est sur la poignée quand Anthony se racle la gorge. Je souffle mais ne me retourne pas.

« Quand mon partenariat avec toi finira-t-il ? »

L'espoir dans sa voix fait monter de la culpabilité en moi. J'ai gardé ce vampire avec moi pendant trop longtemps déjà, mais j'imagine que c'est parce que j'aime la stabilité d'avoir quelqu' un à mes cotés même si j'ai appris que je ne devais avoir confiance en personne.

« Juste une chose de plus, est ce que mes frères savent où je suis ? »

Je ferme les yeux, l'estomac noué en attendant la réponse. Je dois bientôt devoir me nourrir, je suis restée trop longtemps sans avoir bu.

« Non Isabella. » Cette réponse me soulage d' un énorme poid, finalement je me retourne.

Je cours vers lui, il me voit arriver face à lui.

« Tu vas supprimer toutes les informations que tu as obtenu et après tu m'oublieras ainsi que toutes les informations que tu m'as donné. » le contrains je à faire cela.

Les yeux d'Anthony devinent blanc et sans un mot il se retourne et commence à supprimer les renseignement qu'il m'a donné.

Je sors de l'appartement et commence à courir vers l'aéroport le plus proche, dans l'espoir d'attraper un vol rapide pour Richmond, en Virginie.

Peut être même que je m'arrêterai dans un café pour une pause rapide dans le monde extérieur.

Je pourrais aussi aller à la caverne où l' on dit que les antécédents familiaux y sont pour savoir si il y a du nouveau. Mais avant je dois aller à Mystic Falls et savoir pourquoi Elijah est là-bas et ce qu'il y d'intéressant.

* * *

Je conduis ma voiture dans le parking souterrain à l'avant du bâtiment du café à Richmond et prends une profonde respiration. C'est l' endorit le plus proche où j'ai été avec mon frère depuis près de deux siècles et demi. Sleter est tellement ingénieux d'avoir créé cette entrée souterraine pour les personnes qui ne peuvent pas aller au soleil mais je suis heureuse d'avoir ma bague.

Je m'assoie de mon coté préféré, le coté gauche de la fenêtre et prends un café noir. La chose spéciale de ces fenêtres c'est le double-vitrage trempé et ne laissaient entrer aucun rayons UV , mais laissent entrer la vraie lumière quand tant de vampires ne peuvent la voir de leur non-vie.

Je suis au milieu de ma tasse de café quand j'entends un bruissement dans le garage de stationnement. Presque comme si quelqu' un se bat avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ignore, car il arrive souvent qu' un vampire passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un ou que quelqu'un ait trébuché sur ses pieds. Alors que j'allais prendre une nouvelle gorgée de mon café, j'entends Sleter s'adresser à une femme.

Je lève les yeux pour voir Sleter et Rose, une vampire qui essaye d'avoir le pardon de Klaus parce que Katerina, celle qui pouvait arrêter la malédiction de mon frère lui à échappé. A coté de Rose se trouve Damon Salvatore, tristement célèbre à cause de Katerina pour être tombé amoureux d' elle à Mystic Falls en 1864 avec son frère Stefan. Tout le monde connaît les frères Salvatore puisque Katerina jouait avec eux en même temps puis les transformer avant d'être normalement enfermée dans le tombeau. Mais connaissant Katerina de loin, elle a très probablement trompé un des gardes et s'est échappée dans la nuit. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma petite-fille puisse causer autant d'ennuis pendant tant d'années.

« Elijah est mort » Dit Damon alors que la réalité s'effondre sur moi. Elijah est mort ? Cela ne peut pas être possible, il y a seulement une quantité limitée de cendres de chêne blanche et j'ai presque tout obtenu au cours des années.

Une grande vague de chagrin passe sur moi à la pensée qu' Elijah soit vraiment mort. Elijah était mon meilleur ami et mon frère, si il est vraiment mort, je mourrais avec lui.

« Et vous êtes sur qu' Elijah est mort ? » Demande prudemment Sleter à Damon.

Il doit être prudent, si on a seulement poignardé Elijah au cœur avec un pieu et qu'il se réveille dans quelque heure, il va être très énervé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un l'avait fait, sans parler du fait d'être là quand ça se produira.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passer pour que Damon Salvatore croise le chemin d'Elijah ? Je pense à de nombreux scénarios différents allant du pire étant que Damon Salvatore est amoureux du double. A moins que Damon ait éraflé un des costumes d'Elijah, ce qui lui pose toujours un gros problème.

« Au delà de la mort. » Dit Damon impudemment. Comme si il savait qui vraiment Elijah et qu'il n'est pas une menace. Qui d'autre que lui où Klaus peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent faire croire aux autres ?

« Trevor était un homme bon. » Continu Sleter.

Il a parlé au passé, cela doit signifier que Trevor, l'autre personne qui a aidé Katerina à s'échapper de Klaus, a récemment été tué.

J'envie à la plupart des anglophones, il suffit de regarder par la fenêtre, la lumineuse journée d'été. Je n'ai pas vu une aussi belle journée d'automne comme ceci depuis près d'un an. Presque chaque jour, je voyais des nuages un peu ternes et de la pluie. Tellement déprimant.

« Si quelqu'un veut entrer en contact avec Klaus, comment est ce qu' il fait ? »

Au nom de mon frère ma tête se tourne vers le trio de vampires qui ont pris place au milieu du café en face des grandes fenêtres.

Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il volontairement se mettre en contact avec Klaus ? Est-ce qu'ils sont suicidaires ? Ils doivent l'être s'ils essayent volontairement d'entrer en contact avec lui.

« La liste de Greg. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Damon sceptique.

Sleter acquiesce.

« Sérieusement. Je réponds juste à une annonce personnelle qui s'envoie à quelqu'un qui connaît quelqu'un qui connaît Elijah et c'est là que ma connexion se termine puisque Elijah est supposé être mort. » Explique Sleter à Damon et à Rose en prenant une petite gorgée de son café.

Je ne peux pas croire que des gens essayent de rentrer en contact avec des membre de ma famille. Il me semble pas si difficile de communiquer avec eux, mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai quelqu'un qui les suit à tout moment. Il n'en est pas de même pour quelqu'un qui n' a aucune idée d'où chercher l'un des premiers membres de la famille.

Mon attention est toujours divisé vers de nombreuses directions afin que je puisse savoir ce qui va se passer avant même que ça se passe. C'est comme cela que j'entends des pièces de monnaies cliquetant entre elles. Je tourne la tête vers la source du bruit et mes yeux s'élargissent en voyant qui est debout de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elijah est de l'autre coté avec, comme à son habitude un costume foncé et son anneau en or à son doigt. Son visage ne révèle aucune émotion. Je me suis rapidement mise en arrière dans mon siège afin que je ne sois pas facilement repérée. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort et qu'il a le droit d'être en colère après avoir reçu un pieu en travers du cœur.

Il fait tomber les pièces de monnaies d'une main à l'autre et je reconnais immédiatement l'intention derrière l'action. Elijah va essayer quelque chose que je lui ai montré il y a de nombreuses années et qui implique la destruction du verre quand quelque chose de petit mais mortel lorsque c'est projeté à grande vitesse. Il va jeter les pièces de monnaies sur la fenêtre, provoquant ainsi un éparpillement et les vampires que se trouvent à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment commenceront immédiatement à brûler à cause des rayons UV.

« Pourquoi Klaus veut briser la malédiction ? » Demande Damon à Sleter cachant à peine sa colère. On peut vraiment dire que ce gars n'a pas de patience.

« De sorte que les loups-garous ne seront pas capable de la briser. » explique Sleter.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les gens pensent encore que la malédiction est sur les deux espèces. Mais j'imagine que la véritable malédiction a été gardée secrète entre ma famille. Mais pour quelle raison ? Pour que plus de gens soient à la recherche de la pierre de lune ? Mais encore une fois cette petite fausse malédiction me permet de ne pas me faire connaître. Peut-être que Klaus ne connaît pas encore la vraie malédiction.

« Si c'est un vampire qui rompt la malédiction, les loups-garous seront bloqués avec la malédiction de la lune éternellement et vice versa. » Continue Sleter.

Damon, Rose et Sleter continuent la conversation mais mon regard est de nouveau attiré par la fenêtre face à moi. Je pointe mon regard vers le coin de la rue et vois Elijah qui joue avec ses pièces de monnaies. Dans un mouvement régulier il recule légèrement sa main qui détient les pièces de monnaie.

Je pense qu'il a du trouvé que cela est assez puisqu'il lâche les pièces avec très peu de force mais assez pour que ça brise les fenêtres et que de multiples morceaux de verres explosent à l'intérieur du café. Avec mes bons réflexes j 'ai attrapé un morceau de verre avant qu'il ne touche mon œil mais ma chaise part en arrière, j'en profite pour sortir de cette pièce. Beaucoup de personnes crient et essayent d'échapper aux morceaux de verre. Rose et Sleter hurlent en étant couchés sur le plancher à cause du soleil brûlant leur peau. Sleter a le bon sens de s'enfuir de la lumière du soleil et d'aller vers l'arrière du café, laissant Rose qui hurle toujours. Damon Salvatore est accroupi derrière sa chaise regardant par la fenêtre pour savoir qui est la personne qui a fait cela mais Elijah est partie avant qu'il ne puisse le voir. Damon s'empare de Rose et lui couvre la tête avant de partir vers le parking souterrain.

Je prends cela comme une invitation à sortir à mon tour et me dépêche de sortir avec les autres personnes. Je suis juste une autre personne face à une foule de gens qui essaient d'échapper à celui qui a brisé les vitres. Je me dirige vers ma voiture tandis que mes oreilles sensibles captent le son des gens parler de ce qui vient de se produire et de Rose qui pleure hystériquement.

Je sors du parking et m'assure de passer devant le café pour savoir si Elijah est toujours dans les parages. Il est toujours là et je suis sur le point de le suivre lorsque je m'arrête de moi-même. Pourquoi est ce que je cherche l'un de mes frères ? Je ne sais pas si il travaille toujours pour Klaus.

Mais je vais tout de même aller à Mystic Falls, je veux savoir exactement pourquoi tout le monde semble vouloir prendre contact avec mes frères.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre corrigé ? Bien ? J'espère. =)**

**Commentaires. =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	5. CHAPITRE IV : BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour vous posté une autres correction de hp-drago sur cette fiction. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.  
**

**Merci à hp-drago pour la correction. =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV : BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON**

J'arrive à Mystic Falls la nuit suivante et trouve immédiatement l'odeur d'Elijah. Je l'ai suivi à distance, ce qui veut dire que si il revient il ne sera pas capable de détecter mon odeur.

Je m'arrête devant une maison qui possède deux étages, la maison est blanche avec une véranda et des volets foncés . J'entends quelqu'un autoriser Elijah à entrer dans la maison et commence à chercher quelque chose.

Je regarde par la fenêtre la plus proche de moi et vois une jeune fille descendre les escaliers et parler aux femmes. Ils doivent être parents en quelque sorte, mais que fait Elijah dans cette maison ? Tout ce que je peux voir de la jeune fille c'est sa chevelure qui arrive à mis-chemin dans son dos et que le soleil frappe sa peau. Elle me semble familière pour une raison quelconque, je ne vois pas encore pourquoi.

J'écoute avec très peut d'intérêt leur conversation et j'en déduis que la femme âgée doit être la tante de la jeune fille et que les parents sont morts. Je réfléchis à ce qui aurait put arriver aux parents lorsque la femme plus âgée s'arrête et va à la porte. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil d'Elijah debout juste en face de moi avant de me cacher sous la fenêtre de telle sorte qu'il ne me voit pas. Je sais qu'il ne m'as pas vu parce que j' ai été trop rapide et qu'il ne regardait pas dans ma direction, mais je ne doit pas être trop effrontée. Les gens meurent d'être trop présomptueux et je ne veux pas mourir, encore une fois.

La jeune fille halète sous le choc, je suis heureuse qu'elle sache qui est mon frère et qu'elle en a peur. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si elle rencontrait Klaus face à face. Son cœur s'arrêterait-il ? Ou au contraire serait-elle courageuse ? Elle semble être le type de personne à choisir la deuxième option.

« Hey, je suis Elijah. » Dit-il avec un ton moderne qui laisse paraître aucune émotion mais je peux tout de même entendre un léger ton de joie, ce qui fait grimacer la jeune fille.

Elijah sourit à sa réaction et à cet instant je peux voir les similitudes entre lui et tous mes frères morts. Cela me fait mal de le voir à nouveau et j'ai les larmes aux yeux lorsque je me rends compte que je ne vais pas le voir pour une très longue période. Je sais que je suis la personne qui a tué toute la famille, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne les aimais pas, je les méprisais. Je ne regrette pas le fait d'avoir gardé ma famille en sécurité et je ne regrette pas comment je l'ai fait. J'aurais été beaucoup plus heureuse si nous pouvions vivre tous ensemble dans la paix, mais je sais que cela est impossible que ça se produise sur terre.

La femme âgée parle à Elijah de mettre une sorte de livre historique dans sa voiture et Elijah dit qu'il pourra aussi les mettre le lendemain matin. Elijah est alors rentré, le cœur de la jeune fille tambourinant toujours dans sa poitrine. Elijah appelle la femme âgée Jenna, au moins maintenant j'arrêterais de dire qu'elle est âgée.

« Et Elena, j'espère pouvoir vous revoir bientôt. » Dit Elijah mais sa voix présage quelque chose de différent.

J'entends la jeune fille monter les escaliers mais je ne sais pas si c'est elle, la jeune personne que tout le monde croit être le nouveau double. Elle ressemble à Katerina et à moi, mais en face, quand nous la regardons ce n'est pas nous, Katerina a les cheveux bouclés et moi semi-bouclé, mais la jeune fille les a lisse.

Elena a lentement monté les escaliers, calmement pour ne pas que cela inquiète sa tante mais une fois hors de vu pour Jenna elle part pour se réfugier dans ce que je suppose sa chambre. Je l'ai suivi en sautant sur les branches de l'arbre pour m'assurer que je la garde en vu. Elle est sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand Elijah la prend par le poignée, empêchant ainsi que la porte s'ouvre. Il porte son doigt à ses lèvres pour lui signifier qu'elle doit se taire, tandis qu'un jeune homme ouvre une porte avec des écouteurs autour du cou.

Elena s'excuse rapidement, mais ne peut pas cacher la frénésie qui se trouve dans ses yeux. Le garçon ne le voit pas et descend pour aider Jenna avec les boites.

Elle regarde le garçon descendre les escaliers avant de se retourner vers Elijah.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir une conversations avec vous. » Elijah a son éternel visage neutre, comme si il n'est pas affecté par la situation.

Ils se déplacent vers une porte et ils entrent dans ce qui semble être la chambre d'Elena.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion, je ne veux aucun mal à votre famille. » Dit Elijah alors qu'il se place près de la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous avez tué le vampire quand il a essayé de me prendre ? » Demande Elena, voulant à tout prix avoir ses réponses. Elle a l'ardeur de la famille mais je ne suis pas surprise.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que vous soyez emmené. »

Elijah s'assoit sur le siège qui est sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout ce que je peux voir de lui à présent c'est son dos. Il bloque presque ma vue d'Elena mais pas assez pour que je la vois se déplacer vers la gauche.

« Klaus est le plus craint et détesté des Originaux, mais ceux qui le craignent ont grand besoin de son approbation. Il est dit qu'il a besoin d'un double pour faire sa propre lignée de vampires et je ne veux pas que cela se produise. »

Elijah se déplace pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer contre un mur en étant toujours assis et maintenant je peux voir la moitié de son visage. Il ne peut pas croire que c'est Elena le vrai double, n'est ce pas ? Quand j'étais avec lui pendant tant d'années je ne lui avais pas dit que la vraie malédiction donc il doit toujours croire que c'est le double de ma lignée qui peut toujours casser la malédiction de Klaus.

« N'est ce pas ce que vous essayez de faire ? » Demande Elena confuse.

« Disons juste que mon but n'est pas de casser la malédiction. » Dit Elijah énigmatiquement.

« Ainsi quel est votre but ? » Demande Elena impatiemment.

« L'obsession de Klaus l'a rendu paranoïaque, il est reclus. » Explique Elijah. Je me demande comment il se sentirait si je lui disais que je savais où Klaus se trouve. « Il ne veut voir que ceux de son entourage. »

« Vous ? »

« Ce n'est plus le cas. » Dit Elijah avec un mélange de tristesse et de joie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si il a menti ou non, mais je penserais à cela plus tard.

« Vous ne savez pas où il est, n'est pas ? » l' accuse Elena. « Donc vous essayez de vous servir de moi pour le faire parler. »

« Exact, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour rester ici et de ne pas vous faire tuer. » remarque Elijah.

Elena semble déconcertée qu'il ne veule pas sa mort mais elle retrouve sa hargne.

« Comment puis-je savoir que vous dîtes la vérité ? »

« Et bien, si je ne disais pas la vérité, toute votre famille serait morte et je vous emmènerais à Klaus immédiatement. » Répond carrément Elijah. « Passons un accord. »

« Quel genre d'accord ? » Demande Elena tandis qu' Elijah se leve lentement et se dirige vers la commode.

« Ne faites rien, vivez votre vie puis quand le moment sera venu, nous appellerons Klaus et je me chargerais que vos amis restent indemnes. » Explique Elijah.

« Et ensuite que se passera t-il ? » Demande Elena authentiquement intéressée par l'accord. Elle ressemble au type de fille qui risquerait tout, même sa propre vie pour sauver un ami.

« Je le tuerai. » Dit Elijah simplement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de renifler doucement.

Elijah ne peut pas tuer Klaus, il peut seulement l'immobiliser avec un poignard. Je suis la seule à détenir les pieux et les cendres de chênes blancs et savoir ce qu'ils peuvent faire.

« Comme ça ? »

« Comme ça. Je suis un homme de parole Elena, je passe un accord et je garde parole. » Bien sûr que Elijah va garder parole, nous sommes nés à une époque où une parole signifie tout. Ce genre d'habitude ne s'efface pas avec le temps.

Je me penche légèrement, comme quand vous regardez un film et que vous êtes vraiment captivés par l'écran. Ils parlent de la façon dont ils pourront garder Elena en lieu sur, je me concentre sur elle. Je remarque qu'elle porte le collier que portait très souvent ma mère, ma colère monte. Elena est ma descendante, et donc, la descendante de ma mère. Le collier est donc légitimement le sien. Je devrais en réalité être reconnaissante qu'elle l'ait et pas une certaine personne qui n'est pas de la famille. Mais comment l'a-t-elle acquis ? La dernière personne qui l'avait était Rebekah et c'était il y a au moins cinquante ans, avant que je ne la tue.

« Donc, avons-nous un accord ? »

« J'ai besoin de vous pour faire une autre chose pour moi. » dit Elena fortement.

« Nous sommes en négociation ? » demande Elijah, étonné. Il est rare qu'un humain est assez de courage pour nous demandez quelque chose.

...

Je suis Elijah à distance qui va vers le tombeau tristement célèbre. C'est le tombeau où 27 vampires ont été capturé et emprisonné pendant un siècle et demi. Il me semble que Damon l'ait ouvert pour voir Katerina pour ensuite savoir qu' au final elle n'y a jamais été.

De ce que j'ai put apprendre,Stefan, le petit ami d'Elena, est coincé dans le tombeau avec Katerina parce qu'il voulait sauver le frère adoptif d'Elena, Jérémy. Elena a réussi à obtenir l'aide d'Elijah pour faire sortir Stefan du tombeau en échange de l'acceptation du contrat, c'est donc pour cela que Elijah a sorti Stefan du tombeau.

Mon frère ralentit et marche calmement en arrivant en bas du tombeau. Il y a eu un grand bruit venant de l'intérieur, la porte étant ouverte, des pas se font entendre au bruit de ceux d'Elijah. Je m'arrête au bord du cercle au-dessus du tombeau et m' accroupi doucement. Baissant ma tête de deux ou trois centimètres je peux remarquer qu' Elijah est à ma droite et que Katerina et Stefan à ma gauche.

Katerina regarde Elijah choquée et fait les même halètement qu'avait fait sa descendante i peine une heure.

« Elijah. » halète t' elle

« Bonsoir Katerina. Merci d'avoir le bon sens d'être effrayée. » Il fait une pause et regarde vers Stefan. « Votre sortie a été demandé. »

« Quoi ? Par qui ? » Stefan est clairement choqué par cette information. Il doit vraiment croire que personne peut défaire le charme. Idiot.

« La charmante Elena a conclu un marché assez dur, cependant nous avons atteint un accord paisible, elle et moi. » Katerina semble choquée par la nouvelle mais ne se déplace pas.

Je peux juste voir son visage grâce à la lanterne de Stefan et je peux la voir avancer petit à petit pour ensuite partir en courant. Elle court mais tout à coup elle se sent retenue dans un coin. Malheureusement elle ne risquera jamais sa vie pour sauver celle de quelqu'un d'autre, comme l' a fait Elena.

« S'il vous plaît, sortez. » Elijah fait des signes à Stefan pour lui montrer qu'il peut sortir du tombeau et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai eu peur qu'il m'ait découvert. Je reste où je suis parce que si je me déplace, Elijah pourrait sûrement me découvrir. Heureusement il ne revient pas, je le prends comme un bon signe.

Stefan commence à avancer quand Elijah l'interrompt. Je peux voir qu'il est irrité par les événements de la journée et elle n'est pas encore fini. Et nous savons que les choses qui prenne le plus de notre attention c'est que le soleil se couche.

« Le charme a été levé, maintenant sortez. »

Stefan quitte prudemment le tombeau, s'attendant à ce qu'une malédiction ne le laisse pas sortir. Son visage s'allume de surprise quand il passe l'entrée facilement et Katerina essaye rapidement de s'échapper mais Elijah l'arrête. Elle est immédiatement arrêtée devant la sortie du tombeau et regarde fixement Elijah.

« Quant à vous, vous ne sortiriez pas tant que je ne vous l'ai dit. » Elijah contraint Katerina comme il l'a fait avec Stefan. « Quand Klaus viendra, il voudra savoir exactement où vous êtes. »

La peur se lève à l'intérieur lentement en moi. Je sais que Klaus viendra mais je ne peux pas l'aider et je le veux loin de moi. Cela pourrait paraître égoïste mais je veux vivre. Mais maintenant je peux voir exactement comment le groupe d'Elena est dans le flou et le coté compatissant qui est en moi ne veux que les aider.

Elijah part lentement après quelques mots de plus pour Stefan et je reste à ma place pour m'assurer qu'il est vraiment partie et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je prends une grande inspiration et flaire la peur de Katerina, la saleté humide sous moi et le sang humain frais. Quelqu'un à dut venir la voir avec du sang pour des réponses. Et si je connais assez bien ce groupe, je dirais que c'est Elena pour qu'elle lui dise ce qui s'est passé pendant sa vie humaine.

Je rentre dans le petit café-restaurent appelé le Mystic Grill et glousse au nom. Très original.

Je suis restée dans une maison que j'ai acheté hier par téléphone. J'ai aussi acheté un lit, un siège très confortable et j'ai fait un trou sous la maison où j'ai mis toute mes affaires personnelles pour que personne ne puisse les trouver.

Par le passé j'ai lu tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Je sais que le maire et le reste des vampires qui se trouvaient dans le tombeau ont été tué dans un bâtiment en feu déclenché par le Conseil de la ville.

Je connais aussi bien chaque petit secret au sujet des amis d'Elena, comme Bonnie, qui est une faible sorcière, descendante d' Emily Bennett. Je connais aussi quelque petite chose sur Luka Martin, sorcier sous la commende d'Elijah. Actuellement Bonnie croit que la pierre de Lune est détruite mais Luka l'a dupé et l'a récupéré pour ensuite la donner à son père qui lui l' a donné à Elijah ce soir.

Caroline Forbes est la seule fille du Shérif Forbes et a été transformé en vampire quand elle a eut un accident de voiture avec Tyler Lockwood et Matt Donovan. Elle a été emmené à l'hôpital et Damon lui avait donné de son sang pour qu'elle guérisse plus rapidement. C' est Katerina qui l'a tué et du coup transformé. Caroline a apprit la vie de vampire par Stefan et Damon. Elle se débrouille mieux qu'ils n'avaient put espérer. Elle aide actuellement Tyler Lockwood pour son premier changement en loups-garou, bien qu'elle sache qu'une seule morsure de Tyler peut la tuer.

Matt est l'ancien petit-ami d' Elena avant que ses parents ne meurent dans un accident, maintenant ils sont juste amis. Matt ne sait rien mais je sais que quelque fois il est perdu à cause des actions de ses amies.

Tyler Lockwood est le fils du Maire et ne sait pas que Mason, son oncle a été tué par Damon. Il a cru que Mason est parti est en Floride mais il commence à avoir des doutes à cause de Jules, un autre loups-garou qui cherche Mason.

Jules a récemment mordu Rose mais désirait morde Damon. Rose croyait qu'elle allait s'en sortir parce que sa peau avait guéri mais elle est maintenant effrayée de mourir parce que le contour de la morsure est assez horrible à voir.

Jérémy connaît également tout ce qui a à savoir sur la mort de Mason et garde tous ça secret pour que sa tante, Jenna, ne soufre pas. Elena est avec Stefan cette nuit pour célèbrer le fait qu'il soit sortie du tombeau.

Stefan et Damon on tout les deux aimé Katerina en 1864 quand elle est venu ici, ils se sont fait tué à coup de balles en essayent de la sauver pour éviter qu'elle n'aille dans le tombeau avec les autres vampires. Damon aime secrètement Elena mais il semble plus d'une obsession. Damon ne peut pas obtenir Katerina depuis qu'elle lui as avoué aimé Stefan et depuis il fait en sorte de persuader Elena de l'aimer. Il ne l'aimais pas vraiment, c'était juste la pensé.

Pendants que Stefan, ces tout le contraire, il aime vraiment Elena et ne se soucie pas qu'elle ressemble à Katerina. Elena est attiré par Damon à cause du danger qu'il offre mais aime vraiment Stefan. Il semble que le triangle infâme de l'amour soit de retour mais j'avais pour espoir qu'Elena sera choisir avec son cœur et sera heureusement et qu'elle ne fera souffrir personne, pas comme l'avais fait Katerina.

Je m'approche du bar et m'assoie, si je me refaire à l'odeur, à coté d'un homme qui boit un scotch. Son visage est pincé par le souci et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler fort.

« Ds ennuis ? » lui demandais je.

L'homme rit doucement.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

Il me regarde rapidement, ses yeux s'élargissent un peu à la ressemblance entre Elena et moi. Heureusement que je ne regarde pas les gens comme Elena et Katerina, ce qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas me soupçonner d'être comme elles.

« Oh je suis sûr que je peux l'imaginer. » dis je énigmatiquement à Damon qui prend une autre gorgée de son scotch.

Il secoue la tête dans les deux sens avant de me regarder impudemment.

« Non, vous ne pouvez parce qu'ils sont trop grands pour votre petit esprit. »

Je ne suis pas étonnée par l'insulte, je sais que Damon est comme ça quand il sent trop de choses mauvaises.

« Vous dites cela mais vous ne savez même pas qui je suis, comme c'est gentil de votre part. »

Il me sourit, arrogant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais agréable. »

Je lui souris d'un air satisfait et espère qu'il n'y voit pas la ressemblance avec mon frère. Mais il ne le remarque pas parce que son regard ne reste que quelques secondes sur moi.

« C'est vrai. » Je fais une pause et lui tant la main pour qu'il la prenne. « Je suis Bella Mikael. »

Je ne lui dis pas mon nom de famille complet juste au cas où Damon saurait le nom de mon frère. Mais si Elijah entend parler de moi de la part de Damon, ce qu'il ne fera probablement pas, il sera très amusant de voir sa réaction.

Il prend ma main avec assurance, il n'y a pas de picotement dans ma main dut à son touché, mais au lieu de cela un feu brûlant, lentement.

« Je suis Damon Salvatore. »

Je secoue doucement la main.

« Il est agréable de vous rencontrer Damon. »

Il incline la tête, me donne un petit sourire satisfait qui peut faire fondre un cœur et se penche vers moi. Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge et je me gèle sur place quand son souffle chaud chatouille mon oreille puis ma gorge.

« Que diriez-vous que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître dans un lit ? Je suis sur que cela peut être très agréable aussi. » Chuchote-t-il et se retire pour agiter ses sourcils suggestivement.

Je ris nerveusement et sais que si je laisse ce moment continuer je ne voudrais pas l'arrêter. Il finira par me blesser si je reste 5 minutes _juste_ avec lui. Autant partir en courant.

« Autant que je veuille accepter cette offre... » Je m'arrête et ses yeux s'illuminent. « Je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir. Désolée mais vous devriez compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir ce que vous attendez. »

Il incline en arrière sa tête.

« Okay,je peux respecter une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut. Alors, pourquoi est ce que vous êtes à Mystic Falls ? »

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous.**


	6. CHAPITRE V : THE DESCENT

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =)  
**

**Ce chapitre à été corriger par hp-drago, je l'en remercie. =)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V : THE DESCENT**

Damon et moi parlons pendant quelques instants mais rien de vraiment très important. Surtout des des endroits où nous avions voyagé et de ce que je faisais dans cette ville. Il est parti assez tôt, faignant d'être fatigué et vouloir rentrer chez lui mais je sais que c'est pour prendre des nouvelles de Rose.

Au moins, maintenant je peux penser un peu plus à autres choses.

Elijah authentiquement a semblé à la fois heureux et triste d'être loin de Klaus. Mais est ce que cela est une ruse ? Essaye-t-il d'obtenir la confiance de tout le monde pour qu'après il fasse en sorte de tous les trahir et livrer Elena à Klaus ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ces choses, bien que mon cœur me crie qu' Elijah ne le ferait jamais. Mais ma famille fait faire des choses folles et imprévisibles aux gens.

Je crois que je dois croire ce qu' Elijah a dit, spécialement depuis qu'il a donné sa parole que Klaus n'était pas avec lui. Mais je ne me montrerais pas à Elijah, je ne serais que l'amie de Damon à qui il peut parler.

Même si Elijah est au courant que Damon fréquente une fille qui se nomme Bella Mikael, il ne se doutera pas que c' est moi parce qu'il doit croire que je lui courrais dans les bras. En plus, d'autres personnes ont des noms qui se rapprochent du notre, il ne pourra donc pas penser que je suis sa sœur.

Je quitte le Grill, marche lentement et en silence vers ma maison.

Je ferme la porte silencieusement mais fermement et ensuite je vais vers les marches qui mènent au trou que j' ai fait. Je peux voir tout mes objets dedans je franchis le bord pour rentrer dedans et me laisse glisser. Je m'assure que je ne vais pas atterrir sur quoi que ce soit et je me baisse près d' un mur. Ma main agrippe un album photo et le tire vers moi.

Je caresse doucement la couverture ornée de cuir avant de l'ouvrir sur la première page. Il y a tout simplement écrit : _La Famille Originel_ mais pour moi cela veut dire beaucoup plus de chose. Dedans il y a tout mes descendants ainsi que ceux de ma famille. J'ai écrit chaque jour où j'avais vu l'un d'eux.

Thomas était le premier et il est mort en Europe. Il n'y avait pas de photographe à l'époque, j'avais tout de même fait en sorte que nous ayons tous un portrait, je suis une bonne artiste. J'avais dessiné Thomas avant qu'il ne meurt, souriant et riant à ce que l'un de mes descendants avait dit. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun aussi foncé que les miens mais ses cheveux étaient plus léger que les miens, son brun était plus clair. Ses épaules étaient aussi larges que celle de mon frère et sa posture inspirait la confiance. Il est malheureusement mort de la peste quand j'avais huit ans, Elijah en avait quatre et Finn avait seulement deux ans. Je savais qu'ils ne se souviendraient pas et moi aussi, mes souvenirs se faneraient, ainsi j'ai pensé à faire quelque chose pour que ma famille et moi puissions nous souvenir de lui.

C'est pourquoi j'ai créé ce livre. Bien que ma mémoire soit impeccable, j'aime que ce livre puisse raconter les histoires et les vie des personnes qui se trouvent dedans.

Henrik est le prochain de ce livre, il est mort pendant une attaque de loups-garous quand ma famille a changé de secteur. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il est mort si jeune, il aurait été quelqu'un d'exceptionnel quand il aurait grandi. Je me rappelle de ses cheveux foncés qui tombaient sur son visage mais il ne voulait pas les couper pour rien au monde. Il me semble qu' Elijah lui avait dit que les cheveux longs montrent de la fierté. Henrik respectait chacun d'entre nous et je sais que Klaus se sent toujours coupable de l'avoir pris avec lui pour regarder les loups-garous se transformer. Même si je sais qu'il repousse tout ses sentiments, Klaus ressent une grande colère contre lui par rapport à cette nuit là.

Ma charmante mère est la prochaine, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et son visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait donné tout son physique à Rebekah tandis que moi je ressemblais plus à notre père. J'ai effacé de ma mémoire sa mort parce que je n' ai pas besoin de plus de colère en moi. Je sais que c'est Niklaus qui l' a tué à la place de tuer notre père parce que j' observais mes frères et sœur pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Niklaus pense qu'il a mit le corps de notre mère dans un de ces stupides cercueils mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c' est que j' ai déplacé ma mère dans un autre corps qui est semblable au sien. Alors j'ai enterré ma mère dans le cercueil où elle est censée être et là, elle se repose depuis les milles derniers années.

Je tourne la page et une vague de culpabilité déchire mon cœur. J'examine l'obscurité, pratiquement noire, les yeux de mon frère Kol et j'essaye d'ignorer le souvenir de ses yeux me regardant fixement, blessé et déçu que je puisse le tuer.

Cela faisait seulement cinquante ans que notre mère était morte quand j'ai trouvé Kol en Russie et que je lui raconte tout ce qui c' est passé à Mystic Falls depuis l'époque où nous y étions partie. Je lui ai tout dit au sujet de notre mère qui utilisait notre père pour que le coté loups-garous de Klaus ne puisse se développer et j' ai dû courir avant qu'il ne puisse me tuer. Je lui ai également dit à propos de ma fille et dire qu'il a été choqué serait une sous-estimation.

Kol a toujours été un très bon auditeur et avait écouté ce que je disais sans donner d'argument. Il était extrêmement dangereux quand vous touchiez à son mauvais coté mais il pouvait être raisonnable en même temps. Il était aussi très intuitif parce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre la pensée que j'avais de le tuer avant même que je ne mette le pieu en évidence. Il m'as dit qu'il me comprenait et que cela faisait vingt ans qu'il attendait la mort parce que son amour était morte. Mais je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir la déception que j'avais de moi pour garder toute ma famille dans des coffres-fort à la place de le tuer vraiment, et cela me hantais depuis toujours.

C'est toujours mon travail, de protéger mes frères et sœurs, même quand j'étais humaine, je devais les protéger de n'importe quoi et j'avais fait un bon travail jusqu'à ce que notre père ne décide de nous tuer. Mais parfois quand j'étais humaine et que j'étais frustrée de devoir m'occuper de mes frères et sœur, je m'éloignais pendant quelque jours, ce qui laissait Elijah en charge de mes responsabilités.

Beaucoup d'humains dise qu'ils pourraient tuer leurs propres parents mais très peu le font. Et s'ils le font, il sont habituellement considérés comme psychopathes. Peu de personnes, humaines ou non, ont dut tuer leur famille pour assurer leur sécurité et être ainsi hors de danger. Et je ne le souhaite à personne.

Je tourne la page et me retrouve avec Finn qui avait les yeux bruns clairs. C'est une caractéristique que ma famille semble avoir, les yeux bruns. Qu'ils soit clairs ou foncés, ils sont toujours l'air d'être bruns. J' ai tué Finn juste avant que Katerina ne soit transformée en Angleterre. Finn allait rendre visite à Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah, mais je suis arrivée à lui avant. Je l'ai tué de sang-froid. Je sais que si je lui avais dit ce qui s' était passé dans notre vieux village, il aurait essayé de m'échapper et tout raconter à Niklaus et ainsi utiliser l'information contre moi. Finn a toujours été la personne à qui nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance, il était capable de prendre une information à l'un de ses frères pour un autre rien que pour le plaisir.

La page suivante c' est une photo en noir et blanc de mon père à qui je ressemble tant, je l'ai pris de la caméra de sécurité que j'avais dans mon appartement quand il m'avait rendu visite. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois avant ce jour là, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondial et la deuxième fois c'est juste en passant quelque part. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment vu, mais je soupçonne s' il se demandait si c'était réellement moi.

Et enfin le beau visage de Rebekah qui me sourit. Elle pensait que nous passions une journée à la maison avec un nouvel appareil photo jusqu'à ce que je ne la tue. Elle était la seule de mes frères et sœur à avoir hérité de cheveux blonds et elle en était fière. Elle était farouchement fidèle à Klaus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rencontré Stefan Salvotore qu'ils avaient rencontrer à Chicago. Après cela, elle l' a quitté pendant quelques décennies. Je l'ais trouvé à New-York en 1975, c' est la dernière personne de ma famille que j'ai tué depuis près quarante ans.

La dernière chose que j'ai dans mon livre c'est mon arbre généalogique. J'ai regardé ma famille passer de Katerina à Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Isobel puis enfin Elena. Je me demande quelle serait la réaction d'Elena quand je lui apprendrais que je suis son ancêtre. Mais d'abord je dois gagner sa confiance, lui dire que je suis une Originel et la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle n' est pas en danger à cause de la malédiction.

Je suis restée assise dans cette cave toute la matinée et la plupart de la journée parce que maintenant ma gorge me brûle.

Je saute du bord supérieur de la cave, puis pars vers l'endroit ou je cache mes poches de sangs. Je vide quatre poches et change de vêtements avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur où il fait grand soleil et me dirige vers le Grill. Je marche avec confiance à l'intérieur et prends la même place que j'avais prise la veille. Un garçon s'approche de moi et prend ma commande avant de revenir dix minutes plus tard avec des frites et un scotch. Le scotch me brûle la gorge pendant tout le temps mais il est réconfortant, dans sa familiarité. Je mange mes frites distraitement et vérifie que mon plan n'a aucun faille. Bien sûr j'en trouve beaucoup mais je les ignore pour le moment jusqu'à ce qu' une personne familière s'assoie à coté de moi avec sa propre boisson.

« Que faites-vous aujourd'hui, beau gosse ? » Dis-je en taquinant Damon.

« Boire, flirter,... » Il s'arrête un moment et dit à voix basse. « Tuer. »

Je me tourne vers lui et fais semblant d'être inquiète face aux fausses paroles. « Oh, c'est dommage. J'espère que ce n'est pas tout à la fois. »

« Non, c'est l'une après l'autre. Je viens voir la partie potable qui est hors de ma liste et je compte passer à la prochaine. » Dit-il en glissant de sa chaise pour aller dans mon espace personnel.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je peux sentir le whisky qui sort de sa bouche, il est certain qu'il a but pendant un moment, mais pas assez pour être ivre.

« Vous ai-je dis combien vous étiez sexy ? Parce que si je ne l'ais pas dit, eh bien, » Il s'arrête et me regarde de bas en haut. « Vous êtes très désirable. »

Mon cœur loupe un battement dans ma poitrine et j'ai l'impression que mon corps est en feu. La combustion lente qui me consume quand Damon est autour de moi se déchaîne dans une partie de mon corps et l'autre moitié veut l'arrêter alors que la première n'en a pas envie. Je prends une grande inspiration, mais cela ne sert à rien et je dis à voix basse :

« Vous êtes très beau Monsieur Salvatore. J'apprécie votre commentaire, mais juste pour que vous le sachiez, je ne suis pas aussi simple que cela. »

Mes paroles contredisent mes sentiments parce qu'en ce moment même tout ce que je veux c'était que Damon supprime la distance qui nous sépare et qu'il m'embrasse.

Je suis toujours assise sur mon tabouret me retrouvant à la parfaite taille contre Damon. Quand je me lève, je peux le regarder sans lever la tête. Mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres mais je me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Cela prend toute ma volonté mais j'y arrive.

« C'est bon à savoir, la moitié du plaisir est dans la chasse après tout. » Je hoche légèrement la tête en accord avec lui et après quelque instant tendus Damon s'assoie sur sa chaise, il prend une gorgé de sa boisson et se tourne vers moi.

« Maintenant que je sais tout sur les endroits où tu as été, pourquoi est ce que tu as choisie de t' installez ici ? C'est une ville assez morte. » Fait remarquer Damon.

Je m'arrête un instant pour faire une demi vérité. Après tout, nous sommes passés du _vous_ au _tu_. Nous avons passé une étape.

« Mon ex petit-ami a abusé de mes sentiments pour ainsi faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Je lui ai dit au revoir avant de quitter la ville pour une plus petite, où il sera plus simple pour moi de m'intégrer. » Je fait une pause et regarde autour de moi. « Et cette ville a certainement eu plus d'action en mille ans que ma vieille ville. »

Un porte s'ouvre et se referme, mais je l'ai remarqué parce que les yeux bleus glacés de Damon sont fixés vers la personne et son corps est tendu. Je vois le reflet d'une jeune femme blonde dans les yeux de Damon je sais tout de suite que c'est Jules suivit de Caroline, Damon ne réagit pas vraiment à sa présence.

Je mets ma main sur son épaule et un choc me traverse. « Damon ? » l'appelais je en lui serrant doucement l'épaule.

Il fait un bruit dans le fond de sa gorge en reconnaissance, mais garde les yeux sur Caroline. Si nous n'étions pas dans un restaurant bondé pleins de gens, je suis sûr que Damon tenterait de tuer Jules. Mais je sais qu'il ne fera rien, il veut d'abord avoir le moyen de guérison de son amie, mais le seul remède c'est le sang de Klaus et seulement Klaus peut briser la malédiction.

« Damon. » Dis-je plus fortement.

« Quoi ? »Me demande t-il et ses yeux étincellent quand il me regarde.

Je recule devant ce regard.

« Est ce une relation qui à mal tourné ? » le taquinais je, en essayant de le faire redevenir lui.

« Non, mon ex-petite amie, c'est pire. »

« Parle moi d'elle. » lui demandais je doucement.

Damon me dit tout sur Katerina, à part ce qu'un humain ne doit pas savoir, le surnaturel. Je dois dire que cela me fait mal que Katerina est choisi Stefan à sa place et que maintenant ce soit Elena qui le fasse.

Il me regarde pendant quelque instant après avoir fini son histoire, ses yeux me supplient de comprendre sa situation. Maintenant certains humains et même vampires ne verraient pas cette émotion qui se trouve dans ses yeux mais moi je le peux, je l'avais senti auparavant. Le sentiment que quelqu'un puisse comprendre la situation et que nous ne soyons plus seul.

Je tends la main pour prendre la sienne et la lui serre.

« Je comprends Damon. Tout le monde est utilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre et nous avons tous mal par la suite, peu importe ce que nous faisons pour le réparer. »

Je vois qu'il est sur le point de se moquer et de dire que ce que je lui dit se sont des conneries mais je continue.

« Mais c'est la façon dont nous assemblons les morceaux fauchés qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes et c' est à nous de montrer qui nous sommes pour de vrai. Tu peux aimer Katherine mais demande toi cela, l'aimes tu avec ses défauts et aimes tu tout simplement le fait d'être amoureux d' elle ? » lui demandais sérieusement.

Je veux l'aider et si je peux répondre à certaines de ses questions je serai heureuse. C'est comme cela que je suis, j'étais déjà comme cela quand j'étais enfant. Je le faisais à chaque fois que mes frères et sœur se sentaient mal après les paroles de notre père.

Je ne bouge pas mes yeux de Damon, et souhaite qu'il puisse s'apercevoir que je suis sérieuse mais je retire mes yeux de lui quand son téléphone émet un bip. Je tourne de sur mon siège et m'appuie sur le bar, regardant toute les personnes présentent et j'invente des histoires sur leur vie.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demande Damon, alors qu'il mettait son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

Je sourie largement et dit :

« je compose des vies pour ces gens, comme... »

Je regarde la salle et tombe sur Alaric Saltzman qui observe Damon prudemment à travers le restaurant. Je regarde autre part et parle à Damon de sorte qu'il ne se doute pas que je parle d'Alaric.

« Tu vois ce type qui est à l'opposé du restaurant, vers la fin de la trentaine, veste en cuir et jeans, nous regarde. »

Damon n'a même pas besoin de regarder autour de lui avant de parler dans un murmure exagéré.

« Ouais ? »

« Eh bien, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant ... » je fais semblant de réfléchir et je souris d'excitation quand je pense à quelque chose. « Ce type est un professeur dans la journée et un chasseur de surnaturel la nuit, il va contre tout ce qu'il sait en aidant vraiment beaucoup les vampires. »

Les yeux de Damon se creusent sous le choc pendant quelques instants avant que son masque ne revienne sur son visage.

Je ris au regard choqué de Damon.

« Maintenant, se serait quelque chose à voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Damon se moque de moi, mais je peux voir que son esprit tourbillonne de questions. Je souris avec un plaisir tordu, j'ai toujours voulu envoyer quelqu'un filer dans les questions.

« Oui mais ce qui serait encore plus étonnant c'est qu' un anneau puisse le faire revenir en vie à chaque fois qu'un vampire le tue. » dit Damon d'une voix taquine. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas tant amusé.

Alaric a vraiment un anneau comme ça, Jérémy Gilbert aussi. La bande de copains à découvert le pouvoir de cet anneau grâce à Damon qui a essayé de tuer Alaric mais il s'est réveillé quelques heures plus tard.

Le téléphone de Damon se remet à sonner mais il l'ignore encore une fois.

« Je pense que je devrais y aller, quelqu'un veut vraiment mettre la main sur moi. » dit Damon, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Je hoche la tête et souris tristement, sachant qu'il devra tuer Rose tard ce soir. Elle aura trop mal et il lui donnera son bonheur avant de la tuer.

« Je te verrai plus tard. »

Je me lève et sors du Grill, je peux sentir les regards d' Alaric et de Damon dans mon dos pendant tout le chemin qui mène jusqu'à la porte. Je marche lentement vers la maison, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit qui me détend. Rose ne verra pas une autre nuit comme celle-là et n'aura jamais l'occasion de trouver une personne qui l'aime autant qu'elle et c'est vraiment triste. J'espère juste que où elle va aller elle trouvera la paix parce que personne ne mérite de mourir en étant mordu par un loups-garou.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**Je pense que je vais bientôt mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre qui sera lui aussi corriger par hp-drago.**

**Bisous. =)**


	7. CHAPITRE VI : LET THE FLAMES BEGIN

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je n'y peut rien, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice.  
**

**Ce chapitre à été corrigé par hp-drago, que je remercie beaucoup pour son travail, et je peux dire qu'il y en a beaucoup, si vous ne connaissez pas ses histoire vous ratez quelque chose ! =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espèrent qu'elle soit bonne.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI : LET THE FLAMES BEGIN**

_This is how we'll dance when_→ **C'est, comme quand nous danserons, **

_When they try to take us down _→**_Q_****uand ils essaient de nous descendre, **_  
This is how we'll sing it _→ **_C_****'est comment nous crierons ... **_  
This is how we'll stand when _→ **_C_****'est, comme quand nous nous tiendrons debout, **_  
When they burn out houses down _→ **_Q_****uand ils incendient nos maisons, **_  
This is what will be, oh glory _→ **_C_****'est que nous serons. Oh la Gloire! **_  
_**Let the Flames Begin – Paramore**

**Damon POV.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement je fais confiance à Bella Mikeal, mais je le fais. C'est peut être ses yeux qui transpirent de confiance, l'attitude calme, la sagesse avec laquelle elle parle aux gens et les guides, que je lui fais confiance. Je pense que je vais la blâmer pour l'attraction.

Elle m'a donné beaucoup à réfléchir ces deux dernier jours. Elle m'a aidé à voir que je n'aime pas vraiment Katherine, j'aimais plus le fait d'être amoureux. Mais ce que j'ai aussi réussi à apprendre par moi-même, c'est que j'aimais énerver mon frère quand j'étais avec sa copine. Ce fut une choquante découverte parce que maintenant, je le fais de nouveau mais avec Elena, sans le vouloir, parce que mon frère l'a et qu'elle ressemble tellement à la fille pour qui j'étais tombé sous le charme.

Je sors de la douche quand j'entends les nouvelles et me rappelle que Rose est morte. C' est ma faute si elle est morte mais je ne peux pas changer quoi que se soit. Je suis encore à essayer d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé hier, mais je pense que je n'y arriverai pas sans un verre.

**Bella POV.**

Je prends une gorgée de mon verre de rhum et laisse sortir un soupir lent et contrôlé. Toutes les peines dans cette ville c'est de contrôler les émotions pour paraître humaine et cela m'étouffe. Comment des gens vivent face à cela ? Surtout les gens qui sont surnaturels ? Peut-être que cela s'améliora quand les gens seront que Rose a été tué à cause d'un effet secondaire d'une morsure de loups-garous.

Je ne tourne pas à ma place quand j'entends Damon rentrer suivit d'Elena Gilbert. Je feins juste de ne pas les avoir remarqué mais j'écoute attentivement leur conversation. Il semble que le père biologique d'Elena s'est montré en ville et qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour garder Elena en lieu sûr, mais personnes ne lui fait vraiment confiance. De ce que j'ai lu et entendu de Jonathan Gilbert, je ne lui ferais pas confiance non plus, mais là encore, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire. Je pense que cela signifie qu'elle va falloir que je devienne l'amie d'Elena le plus tôt possible si je veux gagner leur confiance rapidement. Je peux comprendre qu'ils ne font pas encore confiance à Elijah, bien qu'il a sauvé Elena une fois et qu'il leur a donné sa parole.

John s'éloigne de Damon, et ce dernier tape du pied en colère avant de se diriger vers le bar et moi. Il s'assied avec un accès de colère et commande son habituel boisson, ne remarquant même pas que je suis à ses cotés tellement il est plongé dans ses pensées.

« Hey beau gosse. » lui dis je, il me rend mon sourire alors qu'il tourne la tête tellement vite que les convenances humains ne sont plus de mises.

Ses yeux bleus ressemblant à la glace dure s'adoucit en une fraction de seconde quand il se rend compte que c' est moi à ses cotés, je lui souris doucement. Il est vraiment beau et bien en dessous de sa carapace. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de défaillir à son mauvais coté. J'ai eu ma part de types bons, rêveurs mais ils m'ennuyaient toujours après quelques rendez-vous. Mais avec Damon, que je vois depuis quelque jours, je ne me suis jamais ennuyée. Mais se ne sont que des pensées, il aime Elena et je ne vais pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui aime une autre personne.

« Tu vas mourir d'intoxication d'alcool si tu continues de venir ici tout les jours, tu sais. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » souris je d'un air satisfait tandis qu' à l'intérieur mon cœur fond à cause des préoccupations qu'il a à mon égard, bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

« Si je ne suis pas déjà morte, je ne mourrais pas dans un avenir proche. »

Son visage prend une pose confuse à mes paroles, il essaye de comprendre le sens caché. Sa boisson arrive et la boit rapidement avant de faire un signe pour en avoir une autre. Je profite de ce temps pour vraiment le regarder.

Damon a l'air propre et mis en place, mais il y a des tensions dans les épaules, les avant-bras et la mâchoire d'avoir donné trop d'informations. Son expression faciale ne révèle rien car il est tellement fort pour cacher ses émotions, mais dans ses yeux, je vois une tristesse qui n'est là que lorsque vous perdez un compagnon que vous avez vraiment aimé. Damon ne doit pas vraiment être peiné par la mort de Rose si il pense déjà à tuer quelqu'un d'autre.

Je mais ma main sur son avant bras et lui dit juste au dessus d'un chuchotement :

« Te sens tu bien ? »

« Où as tu eu l'idée que je ne le sois pas ? » Dit-il dans l'espoir de me confondre.

« Il y a une tristesse dans tes yeux qui n'était pas là hier. » Il se raidit pensant que je veux fouiller dans sa vie personnelle. « Je ne vais pas forcer ou exiger des réponses, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu veux parler. »

Damon prend un moment pour réfléchir.

« Merci, mais je vais devoir... » Il fait une pause quand il remarque quelque chose derrière moi. Des bruits derrière nous, il me semble qu'Elena fait des signes à Damon pour qu'il se joigne à elle afin de lui parler. « Prend un bon pour une autre fois. » Finit-il.

« Attend, voici mon numéro. Appelle moi quand tu veux parler, tout le temps. » Lui dis-je alors que je notais rapidement mon numéro sur une serviette pour la lui donner.

Il hoche la tête puis se lève de sa place et va vers Elena. Je les observe du coin de mon œil tandis qu'Elena emmène Damon dans les toilettes pour lui dire que Caroline a été prise pas Jules et quelques autre loups-garous. Je gémis et roule mes yeux, c'est pourquoi on ne doit pas se faire des amis loups-garous.

Je paie mon verre et rentre chez moi prendre un verre de sang mélangé avec de la verveine. Nous ne pouvons jamais être assez prudente quand nous allons dans une ville qui connait l'existence des vampires.

* * *

Je me suis mise à l'endroit où je peux entendre les combats près de la clairière où les loups-garous restent pour le moment. Il semble que Damon et Stefan ont tenus leur terre plutôt bien. Stefan n'entend pas un loup-garou qui vient vers sa direction et le poignarde dans le dos. Il tombe durement sur son épaule droite tandis que sa main gauche va essayer d'enlever le pieu.

A l'intérieur de la remorque, je peux entendre Tyler déverrouiller une porte et aider Caroline à sortir de sa cage, tandis que Damon retourne une loup-garou et arrache son cœur. Le beau vampire commence à se lever quand Jules rentre dans sa ligne de mire avec un fusil rempli de balles en bois. Elle lui tire rapidement sur l'épaule droite, le faisant tomber sur le dos, gémissant de douleur.

J'ai toutes les peines à me retenir d'intervenir et d'annoncer mon arrivée. _Je dois penser clairement, rappelais_ je, _les décisions stupides peuvent nous faire tuer. _Je prends une profonde inspiration, puis cours vers les quelque loups qui restent et leurs enlève le cœur, façon classique pour tuer. Je passe à coté d'un loup-garou avant que la précédente tombe jusqu'à terre. Je vais vers le vampire qui tient Stefan et alors que j' allais lui arracher le cœur il se saisit de sa tête en criant de douleur. Je tourne la tête vers le bruissement des feuilles près de la voiture de Jules et peux discerner Jonas Martin, le sorcier favori d'Elijah, marchant vers nous.

J'examine rapidement la scène et décide que Damon, Stefan et Caroline sont assez en sécurité je bondis de branche en branche pour m'éloigner. Jonas dit à Caroline, Stefan et Damon qui faut partir et ils l'écoutent à contrecœur. Je peux seulement imaginer à quel point Damon veut revenir en arrière et tuer les loups-garous qu'ils restent tellement ils sont devenus vulnérable.

Dès que Jonas est parti, je retourne au camp des loup-garous pour voir que Tyler à maintenant disparu et que les loups-garous ne commencent qu' à se réveiller. Je marche vers Jules et lui attrape la main gauche dans la mienne. Je souris cyniquement et lui écrase la main avec la mienne, ignorant ses gémissement suppliants.

Je lâche sa main et m'assoie à ses cotés.

« Je quitterais la ville si j'étais toi, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu auras un billet aller simple pour ta longue et douloureuse mort. »

Elle frémit de peur, je m'éloigne d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse voir mon visage et reconnaisse la fille qui était dans le bar. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire du mal comme ça à Jules mais c'est celle qui allait tuer Damon et les amis d'Elena.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir protéger Elena et ses proches. Ils semblent tous être des gens vraiment gentils, loyaux et un jour j'espère être dans leur groupe. Je n'ai pas eu de groupe d'amis qui connait le surnaturel depuis près de sept cents ans, et celui-ci avait été très bref, Klaus les avait tué les un après les autres. Il les a fait souffrir parce qu'il pensait qu'ils savaient où je me cachais, mais ils ne leur ont rien dit.

Quand je vais voir Klaus, je n'aurais aucun problème à lui enfoncer un pieu de chêne blanc droit dans le cœur.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain à cause de mon téléphone qui sonne avec insistance. Gémissant je le sors et réponds.

« Allo ? »

« De cette conversation, peux-tu me rencontrer quelque part ? » La voix suave de Damon gronde au téléphone.

Je passe ma main gauche dans mes cheveux emmêlées et regarde l'heure.

« Bien sûr, je te rejoins au Grill dans dix minutes. » Je raccroche avant qu'il ne puisse dire non et m'habille rapidement.

Damon est à l'extérieur du Grill appuyé sur le mur en m'attendant. Une fois arrivée en face de lui, il m'emmène à l'intérieur en silence. Damon se détourne de notre place habituelle au bar et se dirige vers un petit endroit où se trouve Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie et Jérémy. Je tends la main pour saisir le pan de la veste en cuir de Damon, le stoppant immédiatement. Il revient vers moi avec les deux sourcils élevés.

« Je pensais que nous allions parler. Seuls. » précisais je.

« Oui, mais ça c'était avant que je ne sois retrouvé à faire du baby-sitting. Tu doit rencontrer l'équipe, ils sont une huée. » Dit Damon.

Je roule des yeux à ses pitreries avant de parler

« Très bien. »

Damon me conduit vers la table où Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Jérémy et Stefan sont tous assis.

« Bella, voici Sorcière, Blondie, Elena, Sherlock et mon rêveur de frère . » Dit Damon dans un roulement d'œil.

J'essaie de garder un visage contrôlé mais je ne peux pas arrêter le fait que mes lèvres bougent un tout petit peu.

« L'équipe, voici Bella. »

L'équipe semble figée et choquée de me voir, sans doute parce que je ressemble à Elena. Mais heureusement, je ne regarde pas directement vers elle, sinon ils sauraient que je suis un vampire. Je ne sais pas si je ressemble exactement à Elena mais cela pourrait être parce que j'ai eu un enfant avant ma transformation et que j'ai changé depuis que je suis vampire.

Seule caroline fait des allers-retours entre Elena et moi, les autres eux le font mais du coin de l'œil.

« Donc, tu es la nouvelle amie de boisson de Damon. » Jérémy rompt le silence. « sans vouloir t'offenser, je t'imaginais plus virile. » Plaisante t-il.

Je ris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai enlevé plus que quelques cœurs dans ma vie. »

Stefan se raidit sur son siège et tire un regard significatif à Damon, qui lui fait semblant de ne pas l'apercevoir. Un silence fait place et je me déplace sur mes pieds avec impatiente.

« Je suis désolé de la façon dont je te regarde, amis tu ressembles tellement à Elena. » dit Stefan ce qui est sur toutes les lèvres.

« J'espère que l'on me regarde comme Elena puisqu'elle est si belle. »

Je dirige la conversation loin de moi assez facilement. Une chose que j'ai appris au cour des années. Lorsque quelqu'un vous demande quelque chose qui est pour vous trop personnel, diriger leur intention sur un de leurs amis ou proches. Cela fonctionne toujours, comme maintenant.

Elena rougit légèrement avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir avec eux. Je suis accueilli dans leur cercle et tout le monde discute de choses insignifiantes. Cela semble tellement plus réel et authentique que toutes les relations que j' ai put avoir quand je me trouvais à Forks. Je souris car je pense et j'espère que venir ici est une bonne idée, même si je suis sur qu' Elijah va très bientôt savoir que je me trouve dans la même ville qui lui.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	8. CHAPITRE VII : I CAN DO ANYTHING

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour sur cette fiction pour vous posté le nouveau chapitre d'In The Darkness corrigé par hp-drago, que je remercie grandement ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =)**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII : I CAN DO ANYTHING**

_I ain't gonna take no lip from no one, _→ **Je ne prendrai aucune lèvre de personne, **

_You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on_→ **Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire tenir, **_  
It's golden now, _→ **C'est d'or maintenant, **_  
Why would I slow down?_→ **Pourquoi devrais-je ralentir? **

**I Can Do Anything – 3OH!3**

**Damon POV.**

Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quand j'ai appelé Bella ce matin. En fait, je l'ai fait mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je voulais parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui me jugerait pas et qui ne voudrait pas s'immiscer dans les choses qu'il ne doit pas savoir.

La mort de Rose pèse encore sur mon esprit et c'est bizarre parce que d'habitude je pleure pendant une journée, puis je reprends le dessus. Mais là encore, je n'ai pas vraiment eu tout le temps de pleurer depuis que Blondie s'est faite enlevée pas les loups-garous.

Je voulais parler à Bella à propos de Rose, pour oublier la tristesse et le chagrin qui me serre la poitrine, mais ensuite, j'ai découvert qu'il faut que je garde les gamins de la bande. St. Stefan veut que personne ne sorte tout seul tandis que les loups courent toujours ainsi nous avons tous dû nous réunir au Gril.

J' englouti le scotch qui est sur la table, agrippe le bras de Bella et annonce à aux amies de Stefan.

« Bien, l'amusement a assez duré, mais maintenant je dois y aller et parler avec Bella. »

Bella s'arrache de façon experte de ma poigne, fait ses adieux aux amis de Stefan et marche ensuite vers la sortie du Grill, s'attendant probablement à ce que je la suive rapidement et sort du restaurant. Je vois sa tête brune tournée à gauche dans les bois. J'accélère mon rythme, allant plus rapidement qu'un humain et me trouve à ses coté en quelques instants.

Depuis que Stefan l' a souligné au Grill, Elena ressemble un peu à Bella. Le visage en forme d'ovale, mais Elena est un peu plus carrée que Bella. Les yeux expressifs en chocolat noir, mais là encore, les yeux d'Elena sont légèrement plus foncés à ceux de Bella. Même les cheveux sont de la même longueur et la même couleur, même si, encore une fois, c'est un peu différent parce que les cheveux de Bella sont ondulés. A chaque fois qu'il y a une similitudes une petite différence se remarque. Donc, c'est la preuve que Bella n'est pas un autre sosie, car elle n'est pas identique, comme Elena et Katherine. Mais il est étrange qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Elena, mais je décide de laisser aller.

Nous ne parlons pas alors que nous marchons dans la forêt. J'arrête Bella à dix pieds (1 pied = 30,48 cm.) parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente perdu ou quoi que se soit, la distance avec le Grill est déjà assez significative. Stefan ou Caroline ne pourront pas nous entendre parler, particulièrement grâce à la musique, aux personnes qui parlent ou aux tintements des verres.

Je mets les mains dans les poches de mon jeans et m'appuie contre un arbre.

« Ainsi, pouvons nous parler ? »

Bella hoche la tête et se déplace pour aller s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre tombé et appuis son dos sur un autre arbre.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais y venir. Je te conseille de t'asseoir pour parler, mais quand j'y pense, j'ai le sentiment que tu préfères rester debout. »

Sa voix douce est envoûtante, pour une raison inconnue, mais je secoue la tête pour effacer mes pensées et avec un clin d'œil, je dis :

« Je suis plus un buveur que quoi que se soit d'autre. »

« Et un flirteur. » Elle fait remarquer.

« Bien sûr. » Lui dis-je en lui faisant un autre clin d'œil.

Elle roule des yeux, mais me fait un sourire encourageant, en quelque sorte. En sachant que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je marche tout en commençant à parler.

Après un soupir, je parle.

« Une vieille amie et moi nous somme revues il y a quelques jours et nous avons essayé d'avoir une aventure ensemble mais je l'ai arrêté. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai arrêté mais cela pourrait être parce que je suis amoureux d'une autre fille et que celle-ci est déjà prise. Il y a deux jours, ma vieille amie Rose s'est énervée quand je lui ais dit que je ne pouvais pas avoir de relation avec elle. Rose est partie voir l'autre fille. Elle savait qui était l'autre fille et je sais que je ne veux pas d'une relation parce que je suis amoureux de la fille. Alors Rose a tenté d'attaquer l'autre fille, mais je l'ai arrêté avant qu'elle ne le puisse, puis Rose est partie quelque part alors que je partais chercher la fille. Je n'ai pas revu Rose après tout cela et j' ai compris pourquoi quand on m'a annoncé qu'il y avait eu une attaque d'animaux. »

J'arrête de marcher et regarde le visage de Bella.

« Rose était l'une des victimes. »

Bella a l'air si triste, mais ne dit rien sur la façon dont Rose est morte, que cela est triste et pas juste du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui a pitié de ma situation et il me semble qu' elle a compris cela.

« Comment est ce que tu te sens ? » Demande t-elle.

Je rigole.

« Que fais tu, Dr Phil ? »

Elle sourit à ma blague.

« Quelqu'un doit se poser ces questions, même si elles sont gravement surexploitées. Mais vraiment, qu'as tu ressenti quand tu as appris que Rose était morte ? »

Je me racle la gorge et regarde autour de nous, pour ne pas laisser mes yeux sur une même chose trop longtemps.

« Euh... Je suppose que je me sentais coupable et...Enfer ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler, j'ai juste besoin d'oublier ! »

Je me casse enfin. Ce n'est tout simplement pas dans mon ADN d'être comme ça et de parler de mes émotions. Je ne voulais plus d'émotion du tout, mais je sais que si je fais ça, je vais terroriser toute la ville, et je ne veux pas vraiment cela.

Bella se lève et se dirige délibérément vers moi.

« En admettant que tu as des sentiments, cela ne te rend pas faible ou une fille, cela signifie simplement que tu as des sentiments. C'est la façon dont tu réagis aux sentiments qui font de toi une personne faible ou forte. »

Je renifle vers elle.

« Et comment est-ce que nous le savons ? » dis je ironiquement.

Elle me pousse sur la poitrine quand elle parle.

« Si tu réagis mal aux mauvaises nouvelles, que tu saccages et blesses les autres personnes c'est que tu laisses les émotions prendre le contrôle, mais si tu penses calmement tu peux prendre de meilleurs décisions. »

Elle me laisse penser pendant quelques instants mais je suis d'accord avec elle à contrecœur, par contre je ne lui dirais pas.

« Je me sens mal par rapport à la mort de Rose parce qu' à chaque fois que j'y pense je vois des milliers de façon dont j' aurai réagit pour changer les choses. »

Bella pense probablement que je me réfère à l'histoire ridicule que je lui ai dite, mais je pense que si je n'aurais pas contrarié Jules, elle ne serait pas venu avec moi lors de la pleine lune et elle ne se serait pas fait mordre.

Elle me lance un regard triste, mais aussi avec de la compréhension.

« Tout le monde a une fin Damon, c'est juste la façon dont le monde le veut et peut importe combien nous voulons le changer, nous ne pouvons pas. »

Je peux sentir que lorsqu'elle parle, dans ses mots et ses émotions qu'elle a perdu quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir attiré par elle. Pourquoi a t' elle si mal et pourrais je l'aider. C'est ridicule parce que c'est censé être elle qui m'aide et non l'inverse.

« Alors as-tu compris, si tu aimes vraiment Katherine ou pas ? » demande t'elle après un moment.

Je suis en conflit sur le changement de sujet parce qu'il sont tous les deux délicat pour moi. Mais cette fois, j'ai réellement besoin de lui donner une réponse.

« J'ai pensé à ce que tu m' as dit et aussi en repensant à ma relation avec Katherine, je me suis rendu compte que j' ai oublié certaines choses qui m'énerve vraiment. Je me convainquais que Katherine m'aimait vraiment, qu'elle a tout simplement peur d'être seule avec moi et c'est pour ça qu'elle allait des fois avec Stefan. Si elle m'avait vraiment aimé alors elle m'aurait préférée à Stefan quand je lui ai demandé de choisir entre nous deux. Je pense que j'étais juste amoureux de l'idée d' aimer, car il me semble que je peux l'être avec elle. »

Elle me sourit et me tape sur l'épaule.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais eu une réflexion réelle, Salvatore, maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas qu'un joli visage. »

Je fais semblant d' avoir un regard blessé.

« Ça fait mal, vraiment, et je te ferai savoir que je suis fier de pouvoir utiliser mes regards pour moi-même. »

Nous rions ensemble pendant quelques instants puis un autre, mais une autre pensée me vint et atténue mon bref bonheur me faisant froncer les sourcils. Bella ne me pousse pas à dire quelque chose et je lui suis reconnaissant pour cela. Il semble qu' elle sait exactement quand et ce qu'il faut faire pour obtenir des réponses et quand il faut laisser quelqu'un penser.

Elle me fait un sourire encourageant.

« Alors à quoi penses tu maintenant ? »

Je commence à marcher à nouveau et pense que la façon de parler sans révéler de quoi il s'agit. Laissant échapper un soupir, je décide d'improviser.

« Tu sais, cette fille que j'ai mentionné au cours de l'histoire de Rose ? » Elle hoche la tête et je continue. « Eh bien, elle ressemble beaucoup à mon ex et pendant très longtemps, je pensais que je l'aimais, mais quand tu m'as demandé de réfléchir si j'étais amoureux de Katherine, je pensais à elle aussi. »

Elle lève les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Elle est tout le contraire de Katherine et j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je l'aimais pour ses qualités mais elle aime vraiment quelqu'un d'autre et je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment ou pas. »

Bella se rassoit à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelque temps avant et tapote l'endroit à coté d'elle où je pars m'asseoir. Bella dit :

« Je ne veux pas faire des suppositions, mais juste parce qu'elle est tout le contraire de Katherine ne veut pas dire que ses qualités sont celles que tu souhaites. Que peux tu me dire à son sujet ? »

Je secoue la tête pour effacer mes pensées et réfléchit à Elena.

« La fille est très altruiste, mais parfois au point où je dois la sauver et quand je le fais, je n'ai même pas droit à un merci ou même merci. Quand j'arrive à faire quelque chose d'assez fou pour qu'elle le remarque, elle dit toujours que je dois devenir meilleur et elle n'arrête pas de me comparer aux autres personnes. »

Bella secoue la tête en m'interrompant.

« Cette fille ne doit pas te dire comment agir, c'est ton choix, pas le sien. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux, c'est ta vie. »

Je hoche la tête et continue.

« Elle veut que je sois un meilleur homme, mais je ne vais pas le faire parce que ce ne serait pas vraiment moi, ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être ce qu'elle veut et c'est un des problèmes. »

Je ferme mes yeux, ma tête retombe en arrière et gémis de confusion. Quand je sens la petite main de Bella sur mon épaule, j'ouvre les yeux et les verrouille dans ses yeux chocolat bruns foncés. Ils sont si expressif et nous pouvons savoir de quelle humeur elle est rien qu' en les regardant et ils peuvent laisser entendre ce qu'elle pense vraiment mais ils ne dévoilent pas tout.

Bella commence à parler doucement, me tirant de mes pensés.

« Pose toi cette question Damon, vaut-elle vraiment la peine que tu changes tout ce qui fait que tu sois vraiment toi ? Pour moi, qui tu es vraiment est tout simplement impressionnant. Tu sais comment tu dois être, pas les gens, tu peux être celui que tu veux en plaisant aux gens dans le monde et personne n'a tes traits alors est tu es sûr que tu veux changer pour elle ? »

Je la regarde stupéfait.

« Je ne sais pas. » dis je faiblement.

Elle me tapote l'épaule et se lève de sa place.

« Il suffit de penser à ce sujet. »

Bella marche alors loin de moi dans les bois en silence, me laissant dans mes pensées.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre VIII. =)**


	9. Chapitre VIII : SURRENDER

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, qui à encore été corrigé par hp-drago, que je remercie beaucoup. =) Merci pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre. =)**

**Bonne lecture, en espèrent que le chapitre vous plaise. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII : SURRENDER**

_Broken down, I give into what I cannot have... _→ **Décomposée, Je donne dans ce que je ne peux pas avoir** _  
I surrender...I surrender _→ **J'abandonne... J'abandonne**

_Don't make a sound now _→ **Enfermé dedans**  
_Don't make a sound now _→ **Enterré sous ma peau**  
_I surrender...I surrender... _→ **J'abandonne... J'abandonne _  
_Surrender – Digital Daggers**

**Bella POV.**

J'ai le sentiment que les loups-garous que j'ai menacé l'autre nuit ne sont pas partie. C'est dans leur gênes d'être des gens arriviste et de fourrer leur nez galeux dans les affaires des autres. Ils ne veulent pas quitter la ville si tôt, surtout après avoir découvert que Mason était à la recherche de la pierre de lune.

Ce matin j'ai eu le sentiment que Tyler pouvais aller voir Jules et c' est donc pour cela que j'ai observé sa maison la plupart de la matinée. Quand il est sorti de sa maison, il s'est rendu dans la forêt et est allé vers le campement de Jules. Je l'ai suivi de près, il ne m'as pas entendu de toute la courte route. Jules et le reste des loups-garous ont expliqué la malédiction de la Lune et du Soleil à Tyler. Mais ils ont oublié la pièce essentielle pour que la malédiction s'arrête, le fait qu'Elena doit mourir.

Jules et ses amis ont poussé Tyler à les aider tout simplement parce qu'ils sont de la même espèces et qu'ils veulent la même chose. Ils voulaient pouvoir se changer que lorsqu'ils le souhaitent. Vous ne voulez pas que cela se produire pour les humains alors pourquoi avec le Surnaturel ?

Quand j'ai quitté le camping de Jules, je suis allée au Grill pour deux choses : avoir de la vraie nourriture en moi, et surveiller Elena et ses amies. Le Grill semble un bon endroit. Mais il semble que Stefan a prit Elena Gilbert loin de ses amies et l' a emmené à la maison du lac pour le week-end, pour pouvoir s'évader un peu. Je suis restée pour veiller sur ses amies et j'ai remarqué que Caroline essaye de parler à Matt, mais il ne l'a pas écouté alors elle retourne à sa table avec Bonnie qui essaye de trouver un plan pour faire tomber Luka.

Lorsque Caroline quitte le Grill, Tyler lui est entré dedans et toute les feuilles qui se trouvent dans son sac ont volé. Ils ont probablement pensé que leur petite conversation qu'ils avaient eu tout en rangent leur affaires n'a pas été vu mais elle l'a été au moins pour la moitié des gens. Mais seulement j'ai vu Tyler prendre le portable de Caroline quand elle ne regardait pas et il a dû se retenir des faire un gémissement. Il semblerait que Tyler aide certains loups-garous à la place des amis qu'il connaît depuis des années.

Je suis ensuite allée chez moi pour me changer et mettre un jeans avec une chemise assez lâche ainsi une veste en cuir. J'ai le sentiment que je vais arracher quelques cœurs aujourd'hui et que je vais revenir sale. J'entends Jules parler à Tyler, celui-ci prend le téléphone de Caroline et grâce à mon instant je suis presque sûr de savoir ce qui va se passer ce soir.

Jules croit encore que Damon a la pierre de lune, même si Elijah l' a depuis des siècles. Cependant, si Jules sait que c'était Elijah qui détient la pierre de lune, elle n'essayera rien, elle sais ce qu'est un Originel. Mais puisque Damon est juste un vampire ordinaire, elle croit qu'elle peut le menacer et ainsi qu'il lui révèle où se trouve la pierre. C'est dommage qu'elle ne sache pas qu'un second Originel se trouve en ville qui veille sur Damon, Elena et ses amis.

Actuellement, je suis assise dans un arbre en face de la maison des Salvatore, en train de regarder et d'attendre le moment idéal pour aller à l'intérieur et aider à tuer les loups-garous. J'espère qu'ils vont me comprendre cette fois.

Damon et Ric parlent de comment ils vont pouvoir tuer Élijah et de comment ils n'ont plus de sources pour s'assurer si leur information est correcte. Bientôt Ric se lève pour quitter la maison et aller chercher Jenna mais un loup-garou entre dans la maison et poignarde l'estomac d'Alaric avec un couteau. Je peux seulement entendre que cela va mais au cours des années j'ai acquis de l'expérience et je peux décrire le combat qui va suivre.

Je peux voir de ma branche d'arbre la tête de Jules grâce à ses cheveux, tenant une arme à feu avec arrogance. Oh j'ai n'ai jamais voulu tuer un loup-garou autant que je veux la tuer, et j'ai rencontré des centaines de loups-garou dans mon existence.

Quelques fois, je dois me retenir de descendre de mon perchoir quand j'entends le collier de bois verrouillé autour du cou de Damon et du bruit des chaînes qui se tirent. Je suppose que les chiens n'aiment vraiment pas être avoir un collier et être tiré par une chaîne, et les loups-garous n'aiment pas non plus, qui sait ?

J'entends Jules tirer le canon.

« Où est la pierre de lune ? »

Même dans la douleur, Damon arrive à garder son sarcasme.

« Chérie, tu ne vas jamais l'obtenir. »

Le vent tourne soudainement et il apporte avec lui l'odeur de mon frère venant à la rescousse de Damon. Si je veux tuer ces loups-garous une fois pour toute, je vais devoir le faire maintenant. Je saute de l'arbre à pleine vitesse et ne ralentis pas une seule seconde quand je cours vers la maison.

Alaric passant sur le chemin, je suis content que cet anneau soit en mesure de le garder en sécurité parce que Jenna a besoin de lui. J'entre dans le salon de Damon à toute vitesse et sur un coup de vent, je vais derrière les loups-garous de Jules et déchire un de leurs cœurs. Je le jette de le visage de la femelle et celle-ci recule sous le choc. Je pouffe de rire en voyant son expression et continue de courir dans la salle, faisant voler des papiers qui se trouvent à coté.

Les autres loups-garous reculent vers la sortie mais je leur promets une mort douloureuse à eux aussi par des coups de pieds dans l'aine avant de leur arracher leurs organes vitaux de leur poitrine. Pendant que je retourne vers Damon je laisse exprès Jules sortir en courant de la maison. Après avoir enlevé le collier qui était autour de son cou avec les deux mains, je sors dans la direction opposée rapidement. Je lui laisse les mains lié à la chaise mais il pourra s'en sortir tout seul, soit Elijah sera en mesure de le faire assez tôt.

Je siffle tandis que je suis toujours près de lui :

« Tu es vraiment idiot pour risquer ta vie. »

Ce qui signifie que Damon ne devrait pas faire tous ces trucs comme menacer Elijah et repousser les loups-garous quand il n'y a pas besoin de le faire. Il n'est pas nécessaire dans la malédiction mais je devine que puisqu'il aime Elena, il veut garder son coffre-fort.

En me retournant, je ne vois plus la maison et me tourne vers les bois du côté droit. Sachant qu' Elijah va venir sur le côté gauche de la forêt depuis sa maison. Je m'arrête à une centaine de pieds parce que j'ai besoin pour faire face à certains faits.

Quand je suis entrée dans cette maison et que j'ai vu Damon dans ce fauteuil avec du sang partout sur le cou, mon cœur essayait de sauter hors de ma poitrine. Mais j'ai gardé mes sentiments sous un couvercle étanche afin de ne pas révéler à Damon que je suis un vampire et que je l'ai sauvé. Je dois faire face au fait que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, même si j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser et qu'ils pourraient être de plus en plus fort. Le fait cependant est que Damon peut encore avoir des sentiments pour Elena, même si il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'ils sont. Je ne peux pas en faire une grosse affaire parce que Klaus serait en mesure de me retrouver plus tôt que je ne le veuille. Je dois juste laisser les choses aller sur leur chemin. J'ai regardé de nombreuses vies s'effondrer à cause de gens qui interfèrent avec les choses.

Des pas résonnent derrière moi et se rapprochent de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Le vent souffle mon odeur vers la personne qui vient vers moi et non l'inverse, je ne peux pas savoir qui cela peut être. Je me tourne et me tiens droite, prête à affronter celui qui vient à moi, même si c'est Elijah que je ne suis pas prête à affronter. J'ai encore des doutes sur le fait que mon frère soit de mon coté ou non et je n'ai pas envie de me trouver en face de lui avant que je n'ai plus de doute.

Jules arrive en courant et ne s'arrête que quand elle se heurte à moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'avait remarqué parce qu' elle regardait derrière elle quand elle s'est heurtée à moi. La loup garou bondit de sa place et tombe sur le sol, elle essaye de me frapper mais je l'esquive facilement. Elle revient sans cesse sur moi encore et encore. Tout ce que je fais est de bloquer chaque coup ou de la réorienter mais je suis bientôt ennuyée.

Soudain, je me déchaîne avec une main je lui décoche un coup de poing droit dans le nez la faisant trébucher en arrière en tenant son nez ensanglanté.

« Tu devrais partir. » Dis-je en mettant les mains dans mes poches.

« Pourquoi ? » Grogne t-elle. « Pour faire en sorte que se soit vous qui brisiez la malédiction et que se soit nous qui serons à la merci de la lune pour l'éternité ? »

« Non, tu dois partir parce que si tu le fais pas, je vais te tuer. »

Il semble que je n'ai pas assez regardé attentivement ce qu'est Jules, trop confiante. Elle fait marche arrière, je ne remarque pas qu'elle a son propre jeu de fortune jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

A nouveau, elle se jette sur moi. En un millième de seconde j'enlève mes mains de mes poches. Jules est trop proche et a une image claire de mon cœur, qu'elle prend avec avidité. Le pieu claque dans ma poitrine, je sens mes côtes se casser à cause de sa force lorsqu'il fait son chemin à mon cœur. Elle le détruit sans pitié et je m'effondre de douleur sur le sol, ma bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux de douleur.

Jules a l'air horrible avec du sang sur ses vêtement et son visage.

« Qui va être morte maintenant ? »

Ma tête retombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et je perds conscience dans les ténèbres.

* * *

A mesure que les ténèbres de l'inconscience se fane mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement, le jour remplace l'obscurité de la nuit. Ma main droite se lève lentement et se verrouille sur le morceau de bois pour le tirer lentement de ma poitrine, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Ma respiration se fait haletante et je ris légèrement. Heureusement que je ne suis pas un vampire normal. Si j'étais un vampire normal alors je serais morte il y a plusieurs siècles, quand j'étais jeune et naïve.

« Dieu merci, les choses sont différentes maintenant. » bafouillais je en me redressant.

Il est évidemment très bien que seulement quelque humains savent comment tuer les vampires, mais encore moins savent comment tuer un Originel. Dans le monde surnaturel, quelques personnes savent se tuer les un les autres, mais heureusement ils ne savent pas comment tuer les Originels. Si tout le monde savaient qu'ils pouvait tuer un Originel rien qu'en lui retirant son cœur ou sa tête, ma famille serait beaucoup plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, pourquoi est ce que les Originels ne peuvent pas mourir quand leur cœur ou leur tête leur est enlevé ? Ils feraient les même choses avec les autres vampires mais ils n'auraient pas besoin d'un pieu en chêne blanc ou d'un poignard. Mais j'aime bien tué ma famille avec un pieu, parce que je n'aimerai pas avoir mes frères ou ma sœur sans leur tête ou leur cœur.

Je marche vers la maison et je passe part la tombe où Katerina est tenue prisonnière et décide de la visiter demain matin ou même plus tard, ce soir après que je me sois changée de vêtements. Je veux voir le premier de mes descendants qui a été changé en vampire et le seul autre qui a jamais rencontré Klaus. Et peut-être qu'après ma visite je me rendrais vers mon ancien village et visiter la tombe de ma mère et de son frère Henrik. Mais tout cela je le ferais après être rentrée chez moi et m'être changée, la suite viendra plus tard. Même tous les problèmes avec Damon, Elijah et la malédiction.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère. =)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous.**


	10. CHAPITRE IX : NOBODY'S HOME

**Coucou tout le monde, un nouveau chapitre corrigé, encore une fois, par hp-drago, que je remercie encore et toujours. =) J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. =)  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX : NOBODY'S HOME**

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. _→ **Elle veut rentrer chez elle, mais la maison est vide**

_It's where she lies, broken inside. _→ **C'est là où elle s'étend, brisée en elle**_  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes _→ **Sans aucun endroit où aller, sans aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes**_  
Broken inside _→ **Brisée à l'intérieur_  
_Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne**

Il est presque deux heures du matin lorsque j'ai enfin quitté la maison après avoir changé de vêtements qui étaient éclaboussés de sang et déchiquetés. J'ai une bouteille pleine de sang dans ma main, je continue à la jeter dans les deux sens entre mes mains, alors que je marchais vers le tombeau où se trouve Katerina.

J'ai décidé de venir visiter Katerina maintenant parce que si j' attendais jusqu'au lendemain matin, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être là pour lui parler. A cette heure de la nuit, personne ne viendra la voir, surtout après la confrontation avec les loups-garous.

Mes chaussures font un bruit sourd quand ils se posent sur l'escalier de pierre et continue à faire un petit bruit quand je descends. La porte de la tombe est toujours ouverte entre le moment où Stefan était coincé à l'intérieur. Je n'hésite pas à marcher à l'intérieur, même pas une seconde. Avec mon sens de l'odorat je peux encore sentir l'odeur de tous les autres vampires qui ont été coincés ici depuis près de 150 ans. L'odeur de la mort et de décomposition picote mon nez, mais je l'ignore vu que je sens l'odeur de Katerina qui passe par les tunnels après une barrière de fer.

Katerina est appuyée contre un mur, sa peau est flétrie et toutes grise mais je peux encore entendre son battement de cœur mais il est tellement lent que les humains ne seraient pas en mesure de l'entendre. J'ouvre le bouchon de la bouteille de sang et l'agite devant le nez de Katerina. Ses narines bougent parce qu'elle capte le parfum, mais puisqu'elle est trop faible pour bouger, je l'aide à descendre les premiers gorgés jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse tenir la bouteille elle-même.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle écrase la bouteille lorsque celle-ci est finie. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de peur comme elle me reconnaît. Elle essaye de partir loin de moi mais tout ce qu'elle fait ce n'est que de se tasser encore un peu plus dans le mur. Katerina asseye de partir loin de moi en passant à mes cotés mais je l'attrape par le cou et la jette par terre.

« Isabella. » Dit Katerina dans un halètement après être atterrie sur le sol.

Je lève les sourcils, un peu choquée qu'elle me connaisse.

« Ah, c'est agréable de ne pas avoir à expliquer qui je suis, pour une fois. »

Je me penche vers le bas et saisi son menton dans ma main la forçant à me regarder pour que je puisse voir les traits de son visage. Physiquement, il n'y a pas de différence entre Katerina et Elena, mais dans les personnalités il y a une tonne.

« C'est agréable de finalement rencontrer ma première descendante qui a été changée en vampire. »

«Il est donc vrai que la lignée Petrova a commencé avec vous ? » dit Katerina d'une voix faible.

Je ris de sa crainte évidente.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai mais ne t'inquiète pas Katerina, Klaus mourra pour avoir tué ta famille mais je ne le tuerai pas pour toi. Il sera tué par moi parce qu'il a aussi tué mes descendants et si tu n'avais pas été éloignée de ton enfant, jamais je n'aurai put avoir d'autres descendants. »

Je me lève et regarde autour de moi, il y a plus de toile d'araignées. Puis je repense à Katerina et vois que ses vêtement sont tous déchiquetés et qu'elle doit les porter depuis près de deux semaines.

« Tu es dans une situation compliquée Katerina. » Je la regarde et souris avec condescendance. « Et dire que si tu te laissais vraiment mourir, tu ne serais plus ici. Et puis en y repensant, si tu étais morte avant, Damon et Stefan ne seraient pas transformés et ils ont beaucoup de plaisir à ce jour. »

« Restez loin d'eux. » Elle me grogne dessus mais je lui lance un regard dur, elle baisse ainsi la tête.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et continue de la regarder.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que tu as été mise dans cette pagaille Katerina. » Je le dis sincèrement et elle me regarde avec espoir, presque comme si elle espérait que je la protège de la venue de Klaus ici.

« Je ne vais pas te protéger quand Klaus sera en ville, tu as tué tellement d'innocent dans ta vie que cela te serai mérité. Je ne vais même pas me sentir désolée pour toi parce qu'il devrait y avoir des gens en vie à la place d'être mort de ta main. » Lui dis-je alors que je marche vers elle et la ramasse du sol.

« J'ai une question. » Dit-elle en haletant et en essayent de bouger faiblement.

Je lève un sourcil, mais hoche la tête et desserre mon étreinte sur son cou pour qu'elle puisse parler.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous êtes plus importante que tout les autres Originels ? De toutes mes recherches j'ai à peine trouvé des choses à propos de vous, le peu que j'ai put trouver disent que vous êtes dangereuse et plus importante que tout les autres Originels. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire, hein ? » Demandais-je.

J'ai ensuite regardé profondément dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle est sur le sol.

« Tu ne te souviendras plus de ce que nous avons parlé avant que je ne te le dise, et tu ne te souviendras plus que je t'ai dis que j'étais ton ancêtre avant que je te le dise. » Lui imposais-je rapidement.

Je la remets là où je l'ai trouvé et lui mords le cou pour reprendre le sang que je lui avais donné pour qu'il soit dans mon corps. Se nourrir d'autres créatures surnaturelles est d'autant plus satisfaisant que le sang humain, mais je n'ai eu que rarement l'occasion de boire le sang d'un être surnaturel. Si vous en buvez constamment, vous pouvez en devenir accroc et boire du sang humain ne nous satisfait plus c'est pour cela que je fais très attention à chaque fois que je bois du sang surnaturel. Je m'arrête quand elle retrouve la couleur grise qu'elle avait avant et lui donne un peu de mon sang pour faire guérir sa marque au cou.

* * *

Je marche à travers la forêt lentement, appréciant le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres et la brise sur mes bras nus.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, mais est également trop court en même temps, je tombe sur le vieux village où ma famille vivait quand nous étions humains. Des visions de mon époque clignotent devant mes yeux mais je continue ma quête.

Je suis vite allée à l'endroit où ma famille et moi avions habité, mais je ne m'arrête pas, je passe la place là et me rends là où la cour aurait été. Alors je marche vers l'endroit où je sais que les tombes sont et je laisse échapper un sanglot. Je peux sentir les os pourris et les vieux vêtements qui se trouvent six pieds sous terre.

Je dois être dans le sol avec ma famille. Pas dans ce corps éternel. Les sentiments que j'ai essayé d'étouffer se précipitent et je m'effondre à genoux pendant que je commence à sangloter violemment. Je m'ennuie de mon oncle Henrik qui essayait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère quand père se mettait en colère et de mère qui me réconfortait quand quelqu'un me taquinait. Ils sont les deux des trois membres de la famille qui sont mort et à qui je n'ai pas les cendres avec moi. Je voulais les sortir de leur tombes et les transformer en cendres mais je ne peux pas le faire. Je vais les laisser dans leur dernier lieu de repos et je vais veiller sur eux sur place.

Je leur dois tant que je dois les laisser dans leur dernier lieu de repos pendant que je tue mes frères et sœur de sang-froid. Mon chagrin est immense et me montre toutes les erreurs que j'ai faite depuis le dernier millénaire. Je n'aurais jamais dut tuer mes frères et ma sœur ainsi que père, j'aurais dut leur parler avant et leur demander de redevenir une famille. Mais je ne peux pas effacer le passé, peut importe combien je le veux et je vais avoir à faire face aux conséquences.

Je possède la partie du terrain ici, afin que personne ne puisse construire là-dessus et des mesures de sécurité différentes mise en place pour éloigner les gens. Des sorcières avaient mis des sorts pour que je puisse rentrer et sortir mais les autres ne peuvent pas, ils partent sans savoir ce qu'ils venaient faire par ici.

Thomas est le seul de mes frères qui est mort quand nous étions encore humains, je possède aussi son bout de terre et il est lui aussi enchanté. Il est mort en Angleterre avant que ma famille et moi déménagions de l'autre côté de l'océan pour cette nouvelle terre. Thomas était mon grand frère et toutes ses pitreries me manquent.

Son attitude protectrice était considérablement amusante et à la fois, ennuyante parfois mais maintenant ça ma manque tellement que je veux son retour. Bien sûr, Elijah, Kol et Finn sont tous sur-protecteur envers moi, mais pas autant que Thomas parce qu'il était plus vieux et qu'il était de sa responsabilité de prendre soin de moi. Elijah, Kol et Finn savaient que je pouvais prendre soin de moi et ils me lassaient faire ce que je voulais.

Surtout après la mort de Thomas, je devenais l'aînée, j'avais grandi beaucoup plus vite que la normale, je devais apprendre à mes frères et à ma sœur les leçons de vie. Les deux premières années étaient terrifiantes, mais après avoir aidé Elijah quand il était plus jeune, j'ai put compter sur lui pour les autres.

Mes sanglot se calment et j'efface toutes traces de larmes sur mon visage. Je me lève et essaye d'enlever les traces d'herbes sur mon jeans, mais cela est inutile. Je redresse ma colonne vertébrale et garde la tête haute. Je m'éloigne des tombes et me dirige vers les grottes où je jouais à cache-cache avec mes frères et sœur.

Les grottes sont comme je me souviens et je glisse facilement entre elles. Je marche dans les méandres de ma mémoire. Bientôt je monte sur une fourchette dans les cavernes, une conduite latérale vers ma caverne de familles avec notre histoire écrite là-dessus et l'autre mène à un cul-de-sac avec les pieux qui sortent des murs si ma mémoire marche correctement. Ce qu'elle fait toujours.

Je me tourne vers la droite et continue de marcher jusqu'à ce que je vois la grotte devant moi. J'accélère ma marche dans l'excitation mais je percute quelque chose de dur. Je lève ma main pour frotter mon front et avec mon autre main j'essaye de franchir le perron mais je suis bloquée. Il semble qu' après que ma famille soit partie d'ici quelqu'un soit venu pour vivre ici ou une sorcière l' a ensorcelé pour qu'aucun vampire ne puisse entrer.

« Les chiffres. » Dis-je dans un soupir et en secouant la tête. Eh bien, au moins maintenant, aucun vampire sera en mesure de rentrer ici, mais il sera probablement très facile pour eux d'obliger un homme à venir ici et prendre des photos avec leurs téléphones.

Je relâche la pression que j'avais dans mes épaules, je pense que je vais juste vérifier que l'histoire de ma famille est correctement écrite et j'ai vais ensuite quitter cet endroit. Un sourire se glisse lentement le long de mon visage quand je pense à au moyen de garder les vampires loin d'ici.

Les vingt minutes suivantes, je vais à la vitesse des vampires pour mettre des livres et des journaux pour les jeter dans la grotte. Il faut beaucoup de grosses pierres et d'arbres, mais je fini par complètement remplir la grotte. Penchée en avant j'utilise ma force pour pousser sur les rochers pour voir si ils vont se déplacer et heureusement, ils ne le font pas.

Alors je rentre dans la caverne, vers l'impasse tout en veillant à éviter les pointes qui dépassent des murs. Je prends quelque pieux, puis j'utilise un ongle pour faire un fausse histoire sur un coté de la grotte. Je ne mets pas les noms de ma famille, la malédiction ou le chêne blanc de sorte que les personnes qui viendront lire ceci vont croire qu'il y avait d' anciennes colonies, mais qu'ils ont été tué par des loups-garous et que les survivants se sont dirigés vers l'ouest en direction du soleil couchant.

Je hoche la tête, satisfaite de mon travail et passe à travers le piège de pieux de nouveau avec vitesse pour sortir du réseau de la grotte.

Je vais pour partir chez moi, mais mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche arrière, je le sors lentement. Je m'attendais à un message ordinaire de Daniel me disant que mes terres sont encore bonnes et que les Cullen ne sont pas revenus me voir mais son nom clignote sur l'écran comme un appel téléphonique.

Mon pied tape sur un rythme régulier sur le sol recouvert de moquette où je suis en attente de mon avion qui me mènera à Anchorage, en Alaska. Ensuite, je courrais vers les Denali pour faire face aux Cullen et rencontrer Daniel sur le chemin. Selon Daniel les Cullen sont en danger parce que Klaus sait que j'étais avec eux dernièrement et il va essayer d'obtenir des informations sur moi de leur part si je ne les vois pas la première et que je les oblige à partir loin. Ensuite, je vais probablement devoir dire au Cullen qui je suis vraiment et j'espère que je vais voir mes descendants dans une atmosphère plus vraie que j'ai put voir à Forks. Ou peut être qu'elle était belle que quand je me trouvais à Forks.

Mon téléphone vibre pour la deuxième fois ce soir et je le sors et m'attend à ce que se soit Daniel mais je suis surprise de voir à la place le numéro de Damon à l'écran. Je me hâte de répondre :

« Bonjour ? »

« Hey. » Dit-il et je peux entendre parler et rire dans le fond. « Je pensais que tu serais déjà au grill, mais tu n'y es pas, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin d'un compagnon de beuverie et j'ai des nouvelles à te dire. »

Il semble aussi insouciant que la dernière fois où je l'ai rencontré et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça sonne bien sur lui. Puis mon sourire s'évanouit quand j'entends que j'étais appelée pour monter à bord de mon avion.

« Je suis désolée Damon je ne peux pas ce soir, mais peut-être dans quelques jours, okay ? » Demandais-je tout en prenant mon sac pour chercher mon faux-passeport avec mes billets.

« Pourquoi? Tu es occupée avec une amie spéciale ce soir ? » demande t'il suggestif.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire pendant que j'entends l'appel pour la monté à bord.

« Non, je dois prendre soin de quelques affaires avec de vieux amis. Tu voulais que je sois avec un jeune homme très spécial ce soir ?»

**Damon POV.**

« Bien sûr. » Dis-je avant de vider mon verre de scotch.

« Désolée, Damon, je dois vraiment y aller, mais je te vois dans quelques jours. Bye. » Elle raccroche avant que je puisse dire quoi que se soit.

Je soupire et appelle le barman pour qu'il me remplisse mon verre, sachant que je vais avoir besoin d'un scotch en pensant à ce que j'ai appris à propos de ma relation avec Elena. D'une part, il est évident que ce n'est que d'un coté, car elle n'est pas comme moi, elle aime Stefan et ce pour toujours. Elle aime son personnage bon garçon et je ne vais jamais être cela.

J'agis plus volatile-ment que Stefan mais grâce à Bella, je sais que c'est ce que je suis et que je n'ai pas besoin de changer pour elle. Elena ne peut pas me renvoyer mes sentiments, mais je suis content qu'elle ne ne le fasse pas parce que si elle le faisait alors se serait un autre triangle amoureux.

Je bois un autre verre de scotch, mon esprit changé par l'alcool remarque que Bella ne fait jamais quelque chose pour elle-même mais plutôt pour les autres. Elle m' a aidé à obtenir plus de chose sur Katherine et m'a aidé à faire face à la mort de Rose plus que je ne saurais le faire moi-même. Bella donne de judicieux conseils qui m'ont aidé plus que tout ce que Stefan m' a jamais dit ou Elena a essayé de me dire, ça c'est sûr.

Je me lève de la barre et trébuche légèrement pendant que je vais vers la porte pour sortir dans la nuit. Je marche à un rythme humain pendant que mon esprit essaie de trouver des moyens sur la façon de tuer Elijah maintenant que Katherine a vérifié qu'il est possible de tuer un Originel. Quand j'arrive à ma chambre à coucher mes pensées sortent de mon esprit et je me concentre sur une image du beau visage de Bella.

Tombant sur le lit avec mes bottes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Bella est probablement la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu. Elle est beaucoup plus belle que Elena ou Katherine et elle est vraiment très intelligente. Elle ressemble légèrement à Elena parce que le reste de ses caractéristiques physiques sont si différent qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas quand vous la regarder vraiment de très près. Ce n'est que lorsque vous la regardez de loin que vous pouvez voir la ressemblance avec Elena.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre ? Il était bien ? Qu'avez-vous penser du point de vu de Damon ?**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, espèrent qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bisous.**


	11. CHAPITRE X : WE DON'T CARE

**Joyeux Noël. =)**

* * *

CHAPITRE X : WE DON'T CARE

_There's things I haven't told you_

→ Il y a des choses que je ne vous ai pas dit _  
I go out late at night_

→ Je sors tard dans la nuit _  
And if I was to tell you_

→Et si je devais vous dire

_You see my different side_

→ Vous verriez mon côté différent _  
__**We Don't Care – Audio Bullys**_

**Bella POV.**

Les Cullen et la maison des Denali plane sur l'horizon quand je fonce vers elle avec Daniel à côté de moi.

Daniel attendait mon avion pour arriver à Anchorage et que nous avons quitté l'aéroport, nous avons convenu que dès que nous sommes arrivés au sein d'une centaine de pieds de la maison des Cullen / Denali qu'il explorer la zone autour des autres vampires. Nous avons même mis en place un système que Daniel m'envoie un message toutes les deux minutes pour me dire que tout allait bien, mais si il était en retard alors je devais sortir et me battre.

Je passe les cent pied et Daniel est assez loin mais je continue à aller juste jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au milieu de leur salon. « Descendez ici ! » Je crie et chacun vient dans la salle sans qu'il ne ce soit passer un millième de seconde.

« Bien, j'ai pensé un instant que votre audition était éteinte. »Dis-je avec un sourire en coin en regardant tout le monde.

Carlisle tient Esmée dans ses bras et ils sont tous les deux bien évidemment choqué que je sois ici de même que Emmett et Rosalie. Alice est terrifié, cela à probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle ne m'a pas vu venir. Jasper essaie de la calmer mais je peux dire qu'il est un peu choqué que Alice réagit si fortement à cause de fait de ne rien voir.

«Je n'ai rien vu, je ne la voyais pas, je le jure. » Alice chante en se frottant avec son index et le majeur des deux mains ses tempes, essayant et échouant de voir quelque chose qui a à voir avec moi.

« Bien sur que tu ne pouvais rien voir Alice, tu na jamais rien vu me concernant, tu a juste fais croire le contraire. »Alice arbore un visage choqué à mes mots, elle essaye de cacher son expression coupable, mais moi je la voit.

Je tourne la tête lentement et voit Edward avec ses bras enroulés autour de Tanya. Il est bien évident par la façon dont ils agissent que ce sont des compagnons et j'ai envie de danser dans la joie qu'il a évolué. Maintenant, il n'a pas besoin d'essayer de se forcer sur moi.

Le reste des Denali sont tranquillement debout de l'autre côté d'Edward et Tanya ce qui est une bonne chose. Au moins, ils ne savent pas faire quelque chose d'évident qui fera d'eux se démarquer quand un étranger arrive dans la maison.

« Bella, chérie, pourquoi est tu ? » Esmée demande doucement. « Nous pensions que tu ne voulais pas nous voir à nouveau. »

Je vous serre mes mains derrière mon dos et conserve ma façade impassible dont Elijah est tellement bon. « Bien sur que non. »

« Alors, pourquoi est tu ici ? » Rosalie ricane dans ma direction.

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire narquois. « Tss, tss, Rosalie. Vous devriez être reconnaissants que je sois ici, surtout si je suis ici pour vous aider et vous protéger. Mais là encore, je me protège dans la grande image. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Tanya dit alors qu'elle avance vers moi. »En plus tu est humaine, tu n'a aucun droit ici. »Elle pousse alors sur ma poitrine assez dur pour envoyer un être humain normal trébucher en arrière, mais je reste à ma place.

Je baisse les yeux sur son doigt et lève doucement la tête tout en prenant mon visage de vampire. Je siffle alors mon irritation et elle saute choqué, en faite tout le monde à l'air choqué. Tout les regard son fixé sur moi et ils ouvrent et ferment leur bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Soupirant, je laisse mon visage normal revenir. « Oui, je suis un peu en retard sur mon temps, mais je crois que le terme que vous recherchez est ... Oh Mon Dieu. »

Pendant dix minutes je leur expliquent ce que sont les Originel et je coupe tout ce qui veulent m'interrompre. Il est temps qu'ils apprennent exactement comment agir quand quelqu'un vous dit des choses importantes.

« Alors, quand a tu été transformé en un Originels ? » Carlisle demande, toujours aussi curieux. Il est agréable de voir qu'un autre trait de la mine est immortalisé dans un de mes descendants.

Je sourire en coin : « Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir quand, ou même par qui. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je suis le plus vieux vampire de l'histoire du temps. »

Edward se moque. « Tu ne peux pas l'être, je l'aurais su. » Edward dit avec arrogance avec un sourire, se donnant des grands airs.

Mon irritation est au sommet mais je reste moi-même avant de lui sauter dessus. Les milles années que j'avais passer et qui m'avais appris la patience et la retenu n'allais pas être brisé au moindre petit problème.

Je lève mes sourcils vers lui. « En ai tu sûr ?Pense s'y un instant Edward, tu as sauté en état de choc quand tu a entendu mon vrai accent et tu tellement confus quand j'ai dit que je savais votre plan qui était de m'abandonner. Je savais tout cela par le biais des années à regarder les autres et de trouver les habitudes des gens. »

Je secoue la tête vers lui dans la déception. « Tu devrais vraiment pas compter sur ton don Edward. Il va finir part te tuer. »

« Stop »Emmett dit à Edward avant de se retourner vers moi : « Alors, comment est-tu le plus ancien vampire et comment notre nature ces faites ? »

« Mon origine de devenir un vampire est une histoire très longue et complexe mais il suffit de savoir que je suis le plus vieux vampire dans le monde. » Je dis avec force et regarde mon téléphone pour voir le message de Daniel. « En ce qui concerne la façon dont votre genre a été faite, je ne suis pas trop sûr. J'ai des théories mais ils n'ont jamais été prouvées et je ne peux pas le trouver sur Google, puis-je ? »

Il rit et hoche la tête en accord. « Mais il y a une chose que je peux vous dire. » Je commence.

« Quand j'étais humaine j'ai eu un enfant hors mariage avant que je sois changé en vampire et envoyé ma fille à son père. Après avoir été transformé en vampire, j'ai vu que mes descendants avais grandi avaient eu leurs propres filles et fils. »Je fais une pause et regarde autour de la salle. « J'ai même trois descendants dans cette même salle et je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. »

Tout le monde se regarde confus, en espérant que quelqu'un va prendre la parole et de les éclairer. Roulant des yeux, je décide de les aider. « Carlisle, Emmett et Alice, vous êtes liés entre vous par le sang. »

Ils se tournent vers moi en état de choc. »Carlisle ta sœur a eu des enfants après ton changement et ses descendants sont devenus les parents d'Alice. Puis le frère aîné d'Alice qui avait quitté la maison avant qu'Alice soit admis à l'asile ont eu des enfants et son fils aîné était Emmett. »

Ils se ressemblent tous les uns les autres sous un jour nouveau et Emmett se lève pour embrasser Alice et la serré dans ses bras. Puis Carlisle vient sur eux et les embrassent pendant un moment avant de se séparer et de se rasseoir.

« Emmett, ton frère cadet avait des enfants, mais ils sont tous morts avant d'avoir pu avoir des descendants. J'ai essayé de les sauver pour garder ma lignée en cours et parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir, mais il était trop tard quand je suis arrivé quelque minute après leur disparitions. » Je me concentre sur la dernière partie parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils espèrent qu'elles ont plus de descendants. Cela peut semblé cruel, mais s'ils savaient à propos de Elena ils allaient se mettre à Mystic Falls et essayer d'aider, même s'ils ne pourrait que nuire à Elena et ses amis.

Nous sommes tous assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Carlisle prenne la parole, « Bella, je ne peux pas assez te remercier pour nous avoir raconter notre histoire familiale et je suis vraiment désolé devoir songé a te quitter comme ça. Même si tu voulais partir, nous aurions parlé de toi à ce sujet. »

Je hoche la tête : « Merci pour les excuses et je l'accepte parce que je vous ai dit ce que je faisais avant maintenant, mais je tiens à vous remercier de laisser quand vous l'avez fait parce que j'ai trouvé mon frère perdu depuis longtemps. »

« Frère ? »Demande Eleazar.

Je hoche la tête: « J'ai eu un frère humain et nous avons été changé à la même époque, mais nous avons eu un désaccord et je suis parti. Mais maintenant, je l'ai retrouvé, mais nous avons encore besoin de parler. »

Je vérifie mon téléphone et remarque qu'il a été près de trois minutes depuis le dernier message de Daniel . Je me dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas paniquer, mais je pense à ce qui pourrait arriver si je n'y vais pas pour vérifier les choses.

Je fais un faux sourire et les contrait rapidement : « Restez ici. »

Puis je pars de la maison et vérifie les horizon de la maison jusqu'à ce que je croise deux autre vampire avec Daniel qui à un pieu dans la poitrine. Les deux vampires parlent sans se soucier du monde qui pourrais les entendre pendant qu'il poussent Daniel avec leur pied.

Mes lèvres se troussent de colère en voyant leur façon de traiter une personne qui avais été mon confident pendant de nombreuses années. Je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer avec ça.

Je me pavane en avant et cligne des cils vers eux. « Bonjour les garçons. »

Ils se tournent vers moi et leur yeux s'assombrir avec la luxure. « Bonjour vous-même. »

Je leur donne un petit sourire timide avant de m'avancer vers eux, je leur prend le cou avec une main différente et leur siffle. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous te le dire ? » Le plus grand des deux demande avec arrogance.

Je lui rire au nez. « Dis-moi ce que vous faites ici maintenant ou je vais déchirer vos organes génitaux pour te les pousser si loin dans la gorge que vous aurez à déchirer votre propre tête pour les faire sortir. »

Les yeux de son ami s'élargit dans la terreur et il commence à parler assez vite. « Nous sommes envoyer par Klaus pour aller voir les Cullen et leur demander où se trouve Isabella et depuis combien de temps elle est partie. »

« Je peux le faire pour vous les gars, vous n'aviez pas besoin de tuer mon ami. »Je dis d'une fausse voix innocente.

Le plus petit tombe. « Désolé chérie, si nous savions qu'il était votre ami, nous n'aurions pas pu le faire. »

Je l'arrache de l'arbre avant de le pousser contre elle à nouveau à peu près. Je me moquer de lui, « Bien sûr, vous avez raison que vous venez de tuer tous ceux que vous rencontrerez. »

« Dites-nous où est Isabella, dame et nous partirons. » Le plus grand homme prend la parole maintenant et je lève les sourcils devant lui et il se rétracte et s'éloigne de moi.

« Les Cullen vous a dit que Isabella était coincé dans une grotte sur le flanc du mont Everest. Ils ont dit qu'ils ont été voyagez avec une sorcière et la sorcière d' Isabella ces trompé en entrant dans la grotte et maintenant elle est enfermée à l'intérieur depuis près d'un an maintenant. Les Cullen vous a également dit que la sorcière les a laisser partir après avoir menacé leur existence. »Je contrains le plus petit.

Les plus grand homme parle ensuite. « Hey c'est pas vrai ! » Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il bégaie, "C-comment l'a tu obliger ? »

Je souri en coin avant de contraindre pour qu'il dise la même histoire et je les contrains ensuite à partir et à ne jamais revenir. Laissant échapper un soupir, je m'appuie contre l'arbre et je ferme les yeux comme une grande dose de fatigue s'installe en moi. Mon esprit calcule rapidement la quantité de temps depuis que j'ai eu pas moins de huit heures de sommeil et je n'aime pas du tout le nombre. Je reste là pendant quelques minutes, simplement en me reposant et en écoutant le chant des oiseaux dans la lumière en fin de matinée.

Me relevant, j'enlève la poussière de mes vêtements et saisit le briquet de ma poche arrière. L'activent, je laisse les petite flamme attraper les vêtement de Daniel et bientôt les flammes se sont propagées partout sur ses vêtements et son corps est maintenant momifié en cendres.

Je dis dans un chuchotement : « Je te remercie pour tout le travail que tu as fait Daniel et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aider. »

Puis je me détourne en retournant vers la maison prête à faire mes adieux. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone et je suis choqué de voir que mon vol de retour à Mystic Falls va être dans en cinq heures et que je ferais mieux de quitter assez rapidement la ville.

Dans la maison tout le monde est encore debout où je les ai quittés mais en regardant les uns les autres. Ils regardent tous vers moi quand je rentre et s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche de la porte. « Je vais devoir partir maintenant. »

Jasper hoche la tête cette fois : « Nous comprenons Bella et je te remercie une fois de plus. »

Je l'ignore : « C'était quelque chose que vous devriez tous avoir connu. Maintenant, je vais vous donner mon numéro de portable que vous devriez appeler si jamais vous êtes en danger, d'accord ? »

Ils ont tous hoché la tête et Carlisle tend son téléphone portable de sa poche et le jette vers moi. Je l'attrape et rapidement mon numéro est enregistré dans le sien et puis je m'envoie un message de sorte à ce que j'ai son numéro.

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et dit avec un sourire. « Tanya et moi voulions vous dire tout cela plus tard, mais maintenant est un bon moment je pense. Tanya et moi partons pendant un certain temps. »

Tout le monde hoche la tête à leur décision, ce n'était probablement pas une grande surprise, je suppose.

Je me tiens droite cet fois et fais le tour de la salle, obligent les autres de faire de même. « Vous ne devez parlez de ce qui je viens de vous dire à personnes qui ne se trouvent dans cet salle. » Puis je retourne à ma place près de la porte et l'ouvre avant de me retourner vers les autres.

« Oh, et Alice? » Je demande.

« Oui ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Mon sourire diminue à mesure que je lui donne quelques conseils : « Ne compte pas toujours sur ton don, il ne fonctionnera pas toujours. »

Elle hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils et je cour loin de la maison et de retour vers Anchorage pour mon vol de retour à Mystic Falls. J'arrive en bas de l'aéroport, en essayant de lutter contre le sommeil qui tente de se faufiler derrière moi. Je secoue la tête violemment pour me concentrer tout en planifiant de dormir dans l'avion.

* * *

**Alors comment est ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?La rencontre avec les Cullen vous a telle plus ?Reviews please. =)**


	12. CHAPITRE XI : KLAUS

**Disclaimer : Cette Fan-Fiction appartient à Darkest Original, merci à elle de m'avoir permis que je la traduise.**

**La langue d'origine est : Anglais.**

* * *

CHAPITRE XI : KLAUS

Le vol du retour n'avais rien d'exceptionnel du tout et j'ai été très heureuse de simplement entrer dans ma maison, ramper dans mon lit et m'endormir.

Maintenant que je suis rajeuni et j'ai eu deux jours de cette ville, je suis prêt à trouver Elijah et lui parler. Je suis même prêt à dire à Damon exactement ce que je suis et comment la malédiction ne sera pas rompu s'ils utilisent Elena.

Je quitte la maison dans une meilleure humeur que je l'étais quand je l'ai quitté et j'ai presque envie de fredonner pendant que je marche à travers la ville, mais je me tiens correctement. Que Elijah penserais de moi s'il me voyait sauter partout comme un enfant de l'école primaire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander.

Je continue de marcher vers la maison de Damon en espérant qu'il sera là pour qu'il puisse me dire ce qu'il avais à me dire, mais s'il n'est pas alors je vais juste l'attendre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller au grill et faire face à tous les adolescents bruyants dès maintenant. La maison de Damon se lève sur la colline et, malheureusement, toutes les lumières sont éteintes, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Beaucoup de vampires gardent leurs lumières éteintes parce qu'ils veulent paraître comme si ils étaient pas chez eux.

Je monte sur le porche et essaye d'atteindre la poignée de la porte, mais un mur invisible m'arrête.

Je dirige mes mains vers le haut, vers le bas et de gauche à droite, mais le champ de force est sur toute la largeur et la hauteur de la porte. Je ne peux même pas atteindre la poignée de la porte parce que la porte est installé dans un peu de la voie d'entrée.

« Merde. » Je jure et je prends du recul. Il semble que pendant mon absence Stefan et Damon on changer le propriétaire de la maison pour Elena parce qu'elle est la seule humaine de la ville à passer beaucoup de temps ici.

C'est à contrecœur que je vais m'asseoir sur la rambarde de la véranda et quand je me penche en arrière sur un des pilier, mon téléphone sonne de nouveau. J'étouffe un gémissement alors que ma tête tombe contre la balustrade. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas un des Cullen, parce qu'ils doivent tout de même pouvoir prendre soin d'eux sans aide. Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi tout le temps.

Mais le nom qui clignote sur l'écran me confond et je réponds timidement. « Bonjour ? »

« Belle, votre frère Klaus est présent à Mystic Falls. » Ethan se précipite dehors et je bondit de ma position sur la grille et commence à arpenter la longueur du porche.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas eu connaissance de cette nouvelle que je suis partie de Anchorage, Ethan ? » Demandais-je furieuse. Je pansait Klaus à mi-chemin autour du monde chassant après me serait coincé à ce jour. Même si Klaus n'était pas tombé dans ma fause position j'aurais voulu que ça le dirige vers un autre ville, surtout si je viens de marcher autour de la ville sans souci dans le monde. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je pense que Klaus aurait pu facilement me voir ce matin et me capturé.

Ethan dit d'un voix forte : « Je ne l'ais su que très tôt ce matin et je pense que à ce moment là, votre téléphone à dut être éteint. »

Je gémis dans le téléphone : « Oui c'était le cas. »

Je serre et desserre ma main libre. « Ces tout ce que vous vouliez signaler ? »

« Oui, Elijah à été poignarder la nuit où vous avez quitté Mystic Falls et est toujours poignarder dans le sous-sol des Salvatore. »Ethan dit rapidement, sachant que je suis près de souffler mon couvercle. « Bonnie a armé la puissance de massacre de la sorcière de Klaus, qui est actuellement dans le corps d'Alaric, pense qu'elle est morte. »

Je serre les dents, prend une profonde inspiration et très lentement le laisser sortir. Maintenant que je suis plus ciblée et la colère n'est pas obscurcir mon esprit que je peux penser. « Qui a poignardé Élijah ? »

« Alaric l'a fait la première fois mais ils ont sortie le poignard, alors Elena l'a de nouveau poignarder et ils l'on laisser dedans depuis. » Dit Ethan.

Je suis sur le point de raccrocher quand quelque chose se produit pour moi. "Attends, si Elijah est poignarder, où est Katherine?"

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Ethan demande, la confusion résonnant à travers le haut-parleur.

Je dit à travers mes dent serré par la colère : « Elijah à obligé Katherine de rester dans la tombe, mais maintenant qu'il est poignarder, la contrainte aurait disparu. Alors, où est-elle ?Est-elle encore en ville ou est t-elle partie quand elle a sut que Klaus étais en chemin ? »

«Je ne suis pas sûr, laissez-moi regarder. »Dit rapidement Ethan.

« Dépêchez-vous. » je grimace quand j'entends une voiture arriver sur la route et rapidement je raccroche et ferme mon téléphone. Alors j'enterre toute la colère envers Elena pour avoir poignarder mon frère et plâtre un faux sourire sur mon visage pendant que la voiture de Damon sèche la route avec Stefan et Elena à l'intérieur.

Ils quittent la voiture et Damon me sourit quand il me voit. "Hey Bella." Il salue.

« Hay les gars. »Je dis en étant appuyer sur un de pilier alors qu'ils marchent vers moi. « Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais parti sur des affaires personnelles ? »

Stefan hausse les épaules alors qu'il se promène dans la maison. « Pas grand-chose. » Il fait une pause. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie de toute façon ? »

J'ai mis mes mains dans mes poches de jeans. « Je suis propriétaire d'une entreprise de sécurité à travers le pays et j'ai dû faire face à quelques problèmes. »

« Ah. » Dit Damon alors qu'il se promène à l'intérieur. « Où est-ce que vous vous trouvez ? »

« Phoenix, Arizona. »

« Cool. » dit Elena et Damon suit après et elle dit impulsivement. « Viens Bella, Damon va t'offrir un verre. »

Damon renifle. « Vous ne pouvez pas supposer que de moi parce que quand vous supposez vous fabriquez un cul à partir de vous et… » il traîne, « ne s'occupent jamais. » Il murmure.

Elena et moi rions quelque peu avant de pleinement rire. Maintenant que je suis dans la maison je peux enlever le poignard d'Elijah . Je souris d'un air satisfait et mon rire s'estompent un peu, Stefan disparaît à l'étage sous les faux-semblants de devoirs.

« Je devrais y aller et commencer à faire mes devoirs aussi. » Dit Elena et se faufile à l'étage laissant Damon et moi en bas.

Je trouve Damon dans le salon avec un verre de bourbon à la main. Je m'assoie sur le coussin à côté de lui: «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire avant que je parte?"

Damon me regarde et nous yeux se verrouillent. Je tombe dans un océan profond quand je regarde dans ses yeux et je me sens hypnotisé. Il cligne des yeux et la connexion est interrompue, je prends son verre et prend une rapide gorgée.

Il reprend son verre et fait un sourire narquois. « Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre puisque tu n'étais pas ici pour entendre mon épiphanie. »

Je prétend d'être outrager. « Quoi ? Mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui ces parce que je pensais que nous allions parler. »

« Autoritaire, autoritaire. » Il secoue sa tête avec un sourire, « Non, Stefan peut entendre presque n'importe quoi dans cette maison mais nous parlerons plus tard. »

« Très bien. » Dis-je et même pas dix secondes plus tard, Stefan appelle Damon de l'étage.

« Donne-moi juste une minute, ils ont probablement besoin de mon aide pour des devoirs. » Dit fièrement Damon.

Je sniffe. « Ouais c'est sur Salvatore, tu est sur d'avoir passer la douzième année ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr que ça fait mal. » Dit-il avec une main sur son cœur pendant qu'il marche vers l'étage. Les minutes du couple Stefan et Elena avais augmenter quand ils avaient poignarder Elijah mais elle étaient maintenant en danger avec l'arriver de Klaus et ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Eh bien, je vais prendre la décision pour eux. Dès que Damon est hors de vue, je vais en bas et va vers la cellule de détention de Elijah. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et brûlés par endroits mais à part ça il est exactement ce que je m'attendais, gris et flétrie. Je vais vers lui, prend le pieux et l'enlève puis quitte la pièce pour aller vers le congélateur où Stefan et Damon gardent le sang. Je prend deux sac et les ouvrent de retour vers la salle.

Tenant les deux sac dans un main, je lève Elijah sur mon épaules, monte les escalier et va vers l'extérieur. Sachant que j'ai très peu de temps, j'ouvre un sac de sang puis la bouche de Elijah et je lui incline la tête pour que le sang coule facilement dans sa gorge.

Bientôt un sac a disparu et sa couleur est de retour alors je laisse le deuxième sac sur sa poitrine et je rentre de nouveau dans la maison. Elijah gagne bientôt la pleine conscience et déchire le deuxième sac de sang, sans s'apercevoir que je suis debout à ses coter. Il se lève et regarde autour de lui , se fige quand il me voit à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il essaie de courir dans la maison pour se rendre à moi, mais il claque contre le mur et je lui souri en coin. « Alors Elijah, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Je dis en chuchotant en me souvenant que je peux encore entendre Damon, Stefan et Elena discutant à l'étage.

Elijah me regarde confus : « Que veux tu dire ma sœur ? »

Je perds le sourire, fronce les sourcils et je croise mes bras. « Je veux dire, comment a-tu été poignarder dans les deux jours que je suis hors de la ville, hmm? »

Elijah regarde vers le bas dans la culpabilité avant de regarder ostensiblement au deuxième étage. « Est ce qu'ils savent ? »

Je secoue la tête: «Non, tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est que je suis un humain du nom de Bella Mikael et je veux que cela continue pendant quelques minutes." Je m'arrête et je pense un bon moyen de choquer Damon, Stefan et Elena. « Jouons à un petit jeu veut tu ? »

Elijah semble confus, mais hoche la tête. Je lui envoie un clin d'œil et un sourire avant de rentrer dans la maison et à la cuisine. Je reste là pendant quelques instants avant de marcher vers la porte et criait: «Damon, cet homme peut entrer ? »

J'entends l'arrêt de leur conversation et ils descende tous les escaliers et ils s'arrêtent quand ils voient Elijah.

« Bella. »Dit lentement Damon vers moi et je regarde par dessus mon épaule pour le voir fixer Elijah. « Viens ici. »

Je roule mes yeux et court à un rythme humain dans les bras de Elijah pour un câlin.

« Depuis combien de temps est tu ici ma sœur ? »Dit Elijah en latin sachant que les Salvatore ne connaissent que l'italien et qu'ils ne pourrait pas comprendre la conversation.

« Depuis que tu a casser les vitre du café Sleter. »Je dis, en ignorant les cris de Damon me disant de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Tu étais là ? »Demande t-il choqué.

Je sniffe à lui. « Bien sur que j'étais là ainsi que pour le petit marché avec Elena. »

Elijah fixe son regard sur je ne sais quoi. « Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarquer ? »Demande t-il calmement.

Je rigole doucement. « Parce que je sais me tenir caché, parce que je ne savais pas si tu était du coté de Klaus ou non. »

« Bella, s'il te plaît reviens à l'intérieur. Tu ne sais même pas qui est cet homme. »Damon répète et je laisse mon plan se dérouler.

Je sors de bras de Elijah : « Pourquoi devrais-je quitter mon frère sur le porche ? »

Elena halète, Damon et Stefan me regarde avec les yeux écarquiller. Je souri en coin, puis marche lentement vers la maison, mais fait semblant d'être arrêté par le champ de force. Elena se détend parce que je parie qu'elle sait pourquoi je suis en train de pénétrer dans la maison. Je laisse échapper un petit rire et passe la porte d'entré et me dirige vers Elena menaçante.

Stefan vient vers moi mais je le repousse facilement en arrière. « Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas la tuer. » Dis-je en m'avancent vers Elena, tout en m'assurent que Damon ne va pas venir derrière moi pour m'arrêter. Quand j'entre dans l'espace personnelle d'Elena, elle essaye de courir mais je la stoppe avant.

« Tu as de la change que les gens t'aiment et ce soucient que vous disparaissiez parce que si ce n'étais pas le cas, je vous aurais tuer pour avoir poignarder mon frère. » Elle hoche la tête rapidement. « Ne le refais pas de nouveau. »

Puis je regarde Damon, son visage est fermé et je ne peux pas s'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments mitigés à ce sujet.

Je ne voulais pas perdre la confiance de Damon et de supposer que je ne faisais que l'aider en redonnant la vie à Elijah. Et je ne veux pas que Damon soit en colère contre moi pour ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais un vampire plus tôt.

Et d'autre part, je suis très heureuse que Damon ne pas essayer d'aider à protéger Elena, si cela doit signifier qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimée. Ce doit être ce qu'il voulait me dire avant que je sois dans l'avion et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas me dire avec Stefan et Elena dans la maison.

Je lui donne un petit sourire triste . « Je suis désolé. » Pour lui, mais il agit comme s'il ne le voit pas. Je ne le laisse pas voir la douleur qu'il a causé et je me tourne vers mon frère.

* * *

**Alors est ce que ce chapitre vous as plu ?**

**Je me demandais, est ce que vous connaissez une Fiction où Bella est une vampirose, elle viens du Texas et elle est la compagne de Jasper ? C'est un fiction que j'avais particulièrement aimer et je n'arrive plus à la trouver ! Si vous la connaissez pourriez vous me dire le titre ?**

**En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre comme d'habitude. =)  
**


	13. CHAPITRE XII : BITE MY TONGUE

**Coucou, je suis vraiment désolez de ne pas avoir put poster la semaine dernière, j'étais malade et je n'arrivais pas à traduire. **

**Je suis vraiment très contente, sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai reçu 8 commentaires, ce qui n'avais jamais été le cas pour cette fiction ni suir aucun autre d'ailleur, ce trouvant sur ce site. =)**

* * *

CHAPITRE XII : BITE MY TONGUE

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_

→ Tu me pousses au bord de mes limites _  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_

→ Je mords ma langue comme ça tu ne peux m'entendre _  
I wanna hate every part of you with me_

→ Je veux détester chaque morceau de toi en moi _  
I can't hate the ones who made me_

→ Je ne peux haïr ce qui m'ont fait _  
__**Bite My Tongue – You Me At Six feat. Oli Sykes**_

« Est ce que tu leur à dit notre histoire ? »Demandais-je à Elijah en sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il secoue la tête et Damon décide de prendre la parole : « Non, car nous avons décidé de poignarder le grand méchant Original, puis tuer ses sorcières. »

La tête de Elijah s'enclenche vers Damon au son de sa démonistes, mais ne dit rien. Il n'a pas besoin de si peu parce que ses yeux se frayer son irritation à Damon et son attitude franche.

Je me retourne vers Elena. « Laissez mon frère rentrer. » Je dis fermement.

« Qu'est-ce et pourquoi ? » Elle demande et ses paupières battent en état de choc.

Stefan se lève cette fois et se rapproche de l'endroit où nous somme Elena et moi. « Elle ne peut pas le laisser entrer car il va très probablement essayer de la tuer. »

Je roule mes yeux sur lui. « Cette Elena, Elena ça. Ça devient un peu gênant n'est-ce pas ? » Je demande à tout le monde, mais personne ne répond.

Elena s'avance vers moi mais je l'ignore et m'adresse à Stefan : « Mon frère ne tuera pas Elena alors que je sais quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas. » Stefan lève les sourcils dans ma direction et je hoche la tête. « Savoir, c'est pouvoir comme vous dites dans ce siècle. »

Elijah se racle la gorge, derrière moi. « Et qu'est-ce que tu sais que je n'aime pas et sont prêts à le maintenir au-dessus de ma tête ? »

Je renifle de manière pas du tout élégante. Mère doit se retourner dans sa tombe si elle voyait de la façon dont je me comportais mais cela ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. « Comme je te le dis, au bon moment. »

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse momentanément perdre dans mes penser dans le temps où je n'ai pas vu ma fille.

_« Aland, prend notre enfant en sécurité quand tu traversera la mer s'il te plaît. » Je prie le père de mon enfant et celui que j'aime._

_Aland est un vieil ami et tout les deux nous aimons notre fille mais nous savions que si mon père apprenais pour elle sinon je serai interdite de terre et de ma famille. J'ai rencontrer Aland lorsque ma famille à déménager sur cette nouvelle terre, il à été mon ami depuis et notre amitié c'est transformer en un amour profond._

_« Bien sûr Isabella. Quand je vais arriver en Europe, je vais lui trouver ujn gentille famille pour qu'elle puisse grandir avec et peut être que j'irais lui rentre visite comme un vieil ami de la famille. »Aland me rassure rapidement._

_Je baisse les yeux sur le paquets de mes bras et lui fait un baiser sur le front avant de la donner à son père. Aland me tire dans ses bras, je ne dit rien, je veux me souvenir de ce moment aussi longtemps que possible._

_Bien trop tôt Aland se retire rapidement avent de se diriger vers la forêt, __en direction de la ligne de côte.__Mes yeux se remplissent à ras bord de larmes et une fois qu'il est hors de vu, je m'effondre dans le chagrin._

Je secoua ma tête pour faire partir ces souvenir de ma tête et pour conserver mon expression pour éviter qu'ils puisse l'utiliser contre moi. « J'allais quitter le village pour rendre visite à ma fille quelques mois plus tard, mais à ce moment là, ma mère avait trouvé la façon de nous protéger. Elle à appeler le soleil pour la vie et le chêne blanc, l'un des immortel de la nature, de l'immortalité. Mon père nous a offert du vin lacées avec du sang, puis il nous à lui-même tués. Nous avons donc dut boire plus de sang pour finir la transition, pour devenir les premiers vampires. » Dis-je puis Elijah pris le relais.

« Mais les esprit se son retourner contre nous. A chaque fois que notre niveau de puissance augmentais, une autre faiblesse se montrait. Nous ne pouvions pas entrer dans les maison si nous y avions pas été invité, le soleil nous brûlait la peau jusqu'à ce que notre mère nous donne des anneaux, la verveine nous empêchais aussi de contraindre les gens. Et la seule chose qui nous avait donner l'immortaliter pouvais nous l'enlever. Donc ma famille la fait brûler. » Elijah hausse les épaule et va pour continuer mais je l'interromps.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai Elijah, avant que la famille ne brûle l'arbre, j'ai retirer dix pieux. Et quand l'arbre à fini de brûler j'ai ramasser les cendres et je les ai mis dans un pot et je les ai garder en lieux sur avant qu'ils ne soient emporter par le vent, sachant à la fois que les pieux et les cendres pourrais m'être d'une grande utilité un jour. Sachant qu'ils pourraient être utile dans l'avenir et ils l'ont été. »Dis-je avec une expression coupable.

Il se tourne vers Elena et les Salvatore et je vais finir l'histoire avant qu'ils ne pausent des questions. « Quand ma famille sont devenus les premiers vampires, la véritable lignée de mon frère Niklaus à été révéler. Notre mère avait eu un liaison avec un du clan des loup-garous et mon frère était un hybride. Mais avant que la pleine lune n'arrive pour que Klaus se change en loup-garous, notre mère à lié son coté loup-garous, mais avec mon sang, faisant de moi le premier sosie. » La tête d'Elijah se tourne vers moi dan,s le choc, Klaus ne lui avais bien évidemment rien dit. « La malédiction est que Klaus est lié à moi et il à donc inventer celle avec la lune et le soleil. »

« Alors, attend, la malédiction de la lune et du soleil est donc fausse?Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il essayerai de m'attraper si c'était faux ? » Demanda Elena.

Elijah soupire et regarde chacun d'eux. « Pensez-y, si les deux partie rival serai à la recherche d'un pierre de lune disparu et du double, il n'y aurais plus de chance de trouver ces objet. »

« Et la malédiction sur Klaus est réel ? Et il veut le briser pour devenir ... un hybride?A moitié vampire et loup-garous, non ? »Stefan demande et je hoche la tête.

Soupirant, je regarde la forêt par la fenêtre. « Malheureusement Klaus à réussi à corrompre ma mère et elle lui à dit comment briser la malédiction et il à essayer de ma tuer. Je serai morte il y plus d'un millier d'année, ce jour là, si ma sœur, Rebekah, n'aurais pas supplier notre frère de ne pas me tuer, me donnant assez de temps pour partir. »

« Niklaus à ensuite tuer notre mère en colère contre elle pour avoir bloqué son coté loup-garous, mais il à dit à Elijah et Rebekah que c'était notre père qui l'avais tué pour son infidélité. »Élijah essaie de retirer sa main de la mienne, mais je resserre mon étreinte, ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper. Je savais que toute ses informations pouvait être affligeante pour lui, mais je n'avais pas encore finit et il devait être là pour savoir la suite.

Mon regard dévia sur les personnes présente dans la pièce avant de revenir sur la fenêtre, essayent d'oublier mon passer. « Il l'ont cru parce que j'avais toujours dit que les frères et sœurs devait venir en premier, toujours. Niklaus à menti quand il leur à dit pourquoi il avais essayer de m'attaquer. Il leur à dit qu'il avait découvert que j'étais enceinte, mais que je n'avais pas voulu lui dire qui était le père, il ma attaquer. Niklaus leur à même dit que j'avais quitter le village pour aller vivre avoir le père de l'enfant à naître. »

Elijah m'interromps alors. « Je ne croyais pas en cette histoire parce que je savais que Isabella avais eu sa fille avant et que les vampires ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants. »

« Au cours de nombreux siècle Klaus à chercher et chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ma descendante Katerina Petrova. Elle avais l'air un peu comme moi, donc quand Elijah l'a emmener à Klaus, il à d'abord cru que c'étais moi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre que c'était juste d'apparence qu'elle me ressemblais. » Je continue.

« Klaus à contacter des sorcières et elle lui ont expliquer que j'avais dut avoir une fille en étant humaine et que Katerina devais certainement être ma descendante. Niklaus avait exprimé sa volonté d'utiliser Katerina dans le sacrifice, mais les sorcières on dit qu'elles ne voulaient pas le faire parce qu'elle n'était pas la double original. Elles lui on aussi dit que nous l'avions laisser en Bulgarie et que c'était écrit que tout les cinq cent ans il y aurais un nouvelle enfant qui me ressemblerais pour que Klaus puisse faire son sacrifice. Malheureusement Klaus à entendu dire que Katerina et tout les autres descendant du double d'origine pourrait être utiliser dans le sacrifice et il voulais la tuer. »Je rencontre les yeux de Damon alors que je terminais ma phrase.

« Toi ? »Il murmure d'un ton angoisser et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions à ce sujet. Damon comme Elena ?Même s'il a compris qu'il n'a pas aimé Elena comment pourrait-il être tombé amoureux de moi ? Je ne lui ai pas donné de signaux encourageants.

Je hoche la tête, mais continu. « Trevor a aidé Katerina à obtenir la voie de Niklaus mais Niklaus a pensé qu'Elijah a eu un rapport avec Katerina le départ et a menacé Elijah. Niklaus dit que si il n'avais pas trouver Katerina vivante, il serait mort. Et tandis que Elijah avais disparu, Klaus continuait de mettre dans les livres d'histoire la malédiction concernant le lune et le soleil afin que les deux espèces cherchent le sosie humain. »

Tout le monde est tranquille pendant quelque instant, avant que Elena mette quelque chose en évidence. « Donc, je ne suis pas capable d'être utilisé dans le sacrifice ? »

Damon tourne lentement la tête vers Elena et lui dit brusquement : « Non, tu peux maintenant arrêter ton plan pour sauver tout le monde en te sacrifiant. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je n'aurais jamais penser que Damon aurait parler de cette manière à Elena et maintenant mes soupçon se confirment. Damon a réalisé qu'il n'aime pas Elena. Mon coeur monte à la pensée de cela, mais je garde mes pensées cachées, je ne veux pas agir sur eux et ensuite avoir le cœur brisé parce que j'ai lu la mauvaise situation.

« Non, tu ne peux pas Elena. » Dis-je. « Et tu ne devrais pas vouloir te sacrifier pour sauver le monde alors qu'il y a toujours une autre façon. »

Elle semble douteuse envers moi alors je lui donne un sourire confiant: « Je te promet que toi et tes amis seront en sécurité. »

Elle hoche la tête mais ne dit rien d'autre mais elle me fait un petit sourire comme réponse.

« Est ce que la malédiction de Klaus doit toujours être rompu avec un vampire, loup-garou et la pierre de lune ? »Demanda Stefan.

Je hoche la tête. « Oui, parce que notre mère à utiliser ces objet pour lié son sort. »

Elijah serre ma main pour attirer mon attention vers lui : « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne ma pas chercher plus tôt?Et pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? »

Je ne savais pas si tu étais encore sur le côté de Klaus ou non, et si tu l'étais il lui suffirais juste de se cacher, je ne voulais pas faire face à Klaus pour l'instant. » Expliquais-je.

« Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que tu ne ma pas chercher. »Elijah souligne et se penche en arrière dans son siège, me regardant avec espoir.

Je frotte doucement mes temps des deux mains alors que je sens qu'un mal de tête s'installe. « Je toujours garder une trace de toi, une personne d'une de mes équipe te suivait de loin avant la technologie. Je savais toujours où tu te trouvait. » Je fais un petit rire. « Je veut dire, qu'elle grande sœur serais-je si je ne savais pas où se trouvait mes frères et sœur ? »

« Attends, la seule solutions pour Klaus de briser la malédiction c'est que tu te sacrifice ? »Demande Stefan.

Je hoche lentement la tête. « Oui, c'est cela, n'a tu pas fait attention ? »Le taquinais-je.

« Si. »me rassura t-il. « Mais tu dois mourir pour briser la malédiction et puisque tu est un original tu ne peux pas vraiment mourir. »

« Et c'est là que je suis relativement en sécurité parce que Klaus ne sait pas comment tuer un original. Il ne sait pas qu'il peut vraiment tuer un original. »Expliquais-je. « Nous y reviendrons un autre jour, pour l'instant nous ne pouvons utiliser les pieux en chêne blanc que j'ai garder pendant toutes ces années. Ils peuvent tuer un vampire complètement originale. »

« Bien. »Elijah joint les les mains et me regarde dans les yeux : « Maintenant, qu'a tu fais pendant les vingt dernières années ? »

J'avale dur et essayer de trouver un moyen de lui parler de mon passé, mais laisser les Cullen hors de lui. Mais après un moment, je renonce parce que même si je lui mens, Elijah le verrai bien, il devenait toujours quand je disait un mensonge.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous à plus. **

**Je tiens à vous informez que je traduis en ce moment même plusieurs petit histoires, j'espère pouvoir vous voir dans les lecteur, je vous laisse le titre et le couple principal de l'histoire ou de l'OS.**

**Captive : **Bella / Peter.

**Evergreen : **Hermione / Jasper. **_Dont un chapitre va être poster aujourd'hui, après celui-ci. =)_**

**The Love Of A Guard** : Bella / Alec.

**From Friend To Boyfriend Redo** : Bella / Jasper.

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre de "In The Darkness."  
**


	14. CHAPITRE XIII : OVER AND OVER

**Coucou, j'espère que le chapitre vous vous plaire. Merci pour tous vos commentaire sur le chapitre précédant. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIII : OVER AND OVER**

_Over and over,_

→ Maintes et maintes fois,

_over and over,_

→ encore et encore,

_you make me fall for you_

→ vous me faite tomber pour vous _  
__**Over and Over – Three Days Grace**_

**Damon POV.**

Quand Bella nous as annoncé que Elijah était son frère, je n'avais pas put m'empêcher de me sentir trahie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais réagi de cette façon, mais ces juste que je lui avais dit des choses sur moi et qu'elle m'avait menti. Mais là encore, elle n'avait pas mentit parce que je lui avais pas demandé si elle avait un frère ou si elle était un vampire, elle vient avec l'information détenue qu'elle ne pense pas que j'avais besoin de savoir. Qui sait, si j'aurai été à sa place j'aurais certainement fait la même chose, car vous n'avez aucune idée à qui faire confiance dans ce monde. Surtout dans cette ville stupide.

Puis, quand elle à commencer à raconter son histoire il avait comme toujours, été captivé par le récit. Je pense plutôt que j'étais captivé par son histoire et non par sa voix qui était à elle même un pêché. Parce que je ne me suis pas battue comme Stefan pour Elena. Ouais, c'est ça.

Je ne peux pas croire tout les élément qui ces passé dans sa famille au cours des ans. Mais alors, quand j'y pense, je peux parce que ces expériences l'ont aidée à mieux comprendre la vie et la façon dont les gens se comporte que ces presque un miracle que je n'ai pas remarquer que c'étais un vampire avant qu'elle ne le dise.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer le sentiment qui se trouvait dans ma poitrine quand elle à expliquer comment le sacrifice fonctionnait réellement, mais je pense que c'est parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Même quand je pense à un monde sans elle mes pensé tournent dans la déprime. Il y avait une possibilité très réelle que je la perde pendant le sacrifice et je voulais pas ça. Je ne veux pas voir Bella mourir parce que je pense que je pourrais tout simplement tomber en amour pour elle. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent et soudainement tout a un sens. Le respect que j'ai pour elle en tant que personne, le fait que je sens que je peux tout lui dire et la douleur osseuse que j'ai quand je pense à sa mort.

D'un certaine manière, ces grâce au temps que j'ai passé avec Bella, que mes sentiments on tellement grandi que je m'en même pas rendu compte. C'est entré en moi comme ça, mais je ne peux y faire et je ne déteste pas ça. Je l'accepte parce que mes sentiments sont très profonds et ils ne s'en ira pas en claquant des doigt. Et vu la façon dont j'ai remarqué Bella autour de moi, , il y a une chance assez bonne que Bella peut juste avoir les mêmes sentiments. Ou, à tout le moins, comme moi, comme plus qu'un ami.

Une colère monte en moi quand elle raconte son semblent d'amitié avec les Cullen. Il descend de quelques crans quand elle explique qu'elle voulait juste faire connaissance avec plusieurs de ses descendants, mais il remonte rapidement quand elle explique sa relation avec Edward et son combat contre James.

« Attend, si tu est un Originel pourquoi est ce que tes blessure ne guérisse pas instantanément ? »Stefan demande et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fier de lui pour rester calme et de poser des questions. Je sais par mes émotions que je ne serai pas rester calme. Je serai en rage en une minute ce qui n'arrangerai pas les choses.

Bella sourit coupable et je lève un sourcil : « Eh bien ? »

Elle fait un rire maladroit et même si il est forcée, elle semble toujours aussi belle. « Je me suis peut-être affamé pendant deux semaines ? »

Un regard sombre passa sur le visage d'Elijah : « Tu as fait quoi ? »

Elle hausse les épaules : « Je viens de le dire et ça à aider lors de l'hospitalisation. »

Elle raconte quelque petit truc sur son été et se précipite directement sur ce qui ces passé pendant son anniversaire en Septembre. Comment Edward essayé de laisser tomber comme si elle n'était rien, mais alors elle le remit à sa place, le tout sans révéler qui et ce qu'elle était. Si cela ne montre pas quelque chose à propos de son personnage, alors je ne sais plus ce qui se passe.

« Je vais le tuer », dit Elijah froidement de telle sorte que nous ne pouvions pas croire le contraire.

« Pas si je le trouve avant. »Dis-je avec me colère non retenu. Je commence à craquer mes doigts comme s'il se préparait pour un combat et je pense à toute les chose que je pourrais faire à ce connard.

Bella hausse les épaules : « Je savais qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi et vice-versa, parce que quand vous êtes un vampire, et que vous aimez quelqu'un au plus profond de votre être, vous souhaitez le modifier. Vous n'agirait pas comme Edward et refusant de me changer. »

Bella parle ensuite de sa venue à Mystic Falls et c'est à la fois quelque chose d'intéressant et d'effrayant parce que vous êtes dans l'histoire. Comme si quelqu'un envahissait vos propres pensées et les montrant sous un jour différent et étrange. Je me souviens avoir vu quelqu'un passer quand Elijah a brisé le verre du café de Slater, elle était assis juste là, mais je l'ai ignoré parce que je devais aider rose à sortir de là.

« Les quelques jours quand j'ai été passés n'étaient pas vraiment pour affaires mais je pense que vous avez compris la sortie. » Bella dit et nous regarde tous.

« Bien sûr. », dit Elena en réponse.

« Au lieu de cela j'ai reçu un appel d'un ami qui m'a dit que les Cullen étaient en danger à cause de Klaus, donc j'ai pris le premier avions afin de les aider. Pendant que j'étais là Edward était toujours aussi arrogant que d'ahibitude et puis je leur ai dit sur nos espèces différentes. Il mont demander des informations sur mon espèce mais j'ai tourner la conversation sur mes descendants. »

Bella sourit doucement vers Elijah, "La raison pour laquelle je suis resté avec eux pendant si longtemps ces parce que j'ai eu trois descendants de cette famille et je voulais apprendre à les connaître. Alors, quand j'étais chez eux il y a quelques jours, je leur ai dit leur histoire et leur relation avec moi et cela à bien évidemment été un choc pour eux. »

« est ce qu'il le savent pour moi ? »Demanda Elena. « Je veux dire, si ils savent qu'il y a encore une ligné qui continu viendront-ils pour essayez de me connaître ? »

Stefan hoche la tête avec Elena et Bella se tourne vers Elena le regard furieux. « Pense tu vraiment que je suis idiote ? »Sifflât-elle. « Bien sur que je ne leur ai pas dit, pas pour toi. C'est pour la ville entière, parce que si ils savaient qu'ils avaient de la famille ici, je peux te garantir qu'ils déménagent ici et essayent de rentrer dans les affaires de tout le monde. »

Elijah sourit béatement à Stefan et Elena, manifestement heureux des pensées de sa sœur sur ses décisions.

Bella secoue la tête pour effacer ses pensées et poursuit : « Quoi qu'il en soit deux des sbires de Klaus c'est pointé mais je les ai obligés à croire que je suis coincé dans l'Himalaya, je suis ensuite retourner vers les Cullen pour m'excuser et puis je suis revenu ici. »

Un silence s'abat sur nous tous et je me déplace maladroitement dans mon siège, je ne sais pas si je dois dire quelque chose ou non. Je me racle la gorge pour parler mais Bella me regarde droit dans les yeux : « Je suis désolez de ne pas tout vous dire Damon, je suis vraiment désolez et si tu me laissais expliquez, je le ferais. »

Je hoche la tête et me lève de mon fauteuil avant de partir vers l'extérieur pour me rendre dans la forêt, loin des oreilles indiscrète que je sais serai à l'écoute, principalement Elijah parce que je sais que si j'avais une sœur nouvellement trouvé, je ne l'a laisserai pas sortir à portée de voix.

Lorsque nous sommes à environ une centaine de mètres dans la ligne des arbres j'arrête de marcher, mais Bella continue sur sa lancée. « Que fait-tu ? » Je demande, confus.

Elle hausse les épaules, mais continue à avancer, « Les originel peuvent entendre deux fois plus loin que les vampire réguliers et nous devons donc continuer d'avancer si tu ne veux pas que Elijah entende. »

Encore quelque centaines de mètre et Bella s'arrête. Avec son dos tournée vers moi, je lui tourne autour et lui claque le dos sur un tronc d'arbre. « Ton frère ? Tu savais depuis tout le temps ce qui ce passait et tu n'a rien fait, n'est pas ? »Je crie et la claque contre l'arbre. « Alors tu va nous trahir et te rendre à Klaus ? »La simple idée que cela puisse se passer un éclair de douleur se précipite à travers moi, je pensais que Bella étais mieux et qu'elle ne me trahirait pas.

Bella me gronde dessus et me tourne pour que ce soit moi qui soit appuyez sur l'arbre. « Je ne le frai pas Damon, ne me connaît tu pas ? Et même si tu aurais une amnésie soudaine, avec l'histoire de ma vie tu devrais savoir que je ne laisserai jamais la victoire à Klaus. Ais-je l'air d'une personne qui abandonne ? »

je soupire dans la défaite, elle à raison. Elle venait sans effort de troué mes raisonnement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. « Non, je sais que tu ne renoncerai jamais. »

Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne de moi. « Regarde Damon, tu ne dois plus avoir confiance en moi mais je suis désolez de ne pas t'avoir dit qui j'étais réellement. Je ne suis pas désolez de ce qu'étais ma famille, mais je suis désolez de m'être caché de toi. »

je secoue lentement la tête. « Au début, je me suis senti trahi et j'ai perdu la confiance que j'avais en moi te concernant, mais j'ai pensé que je ferai exactement la même chose si j'étais dans ta situation. »

Ses yeux étaient devenus triste pendant que je parlais, mais quand je fini, ses yeux étaient légèrement plus heureux. Elle ouvre et referme ses lèvres boudeuses à quelques reprises et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder. Enlèvent mes yeux de ses lèvres, je regarde ses yeux où je voit de l'amusement et autre chose.

« La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas dit qui j'étais et qui étais mes frère ces parce que je ne pensait pas rester longtemps dans cette ville. » Je fais un pas vers et elle hausse les épaules. « je pensais vraiment que je resterai seulement le temps de découvrir pourquoi Elijah se trouvait ici et ensuite, soit nettoyer son gâchis ou aider les gens qu'il avais énervé. »

Je ris doucement : « Je suis parvenu à bien le mettre en colère. »

Elle hoche la tête et me donne un sourire éclatant : « Tu semblais bien le faire, et quand je t'ai rencontrer je n'avais pas envie de rester longtemps dans cette ville. Je n'avais pas penser que j'allais tomber de nouveau sur toi. »Dit-elle en regardant ses pied.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc et mon cerveau se déconnecte pendant un moment. Était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de moi ? Comment une femme belle et intelligente comme elle peut tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui de toute évidence est endommagé ? Même si mes pensée font glisser une partie de mon humeur, il ne peut pas glisser encore plus parce que mon cœur se mets à battre plus vite et un sourire barre mon visage.

Elle regarde encore ses pied, ne pouvant donc pas voir mon sourire. « Mais c'est correct si tu aime encore Elena, je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je ressentais. »

Je secoue la tête avec amusement, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avais admis ses sentiments. Lentement je baisse la tête pour être à son niveau et je lève son menton. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle s'aperçoit à quel point je souri, mais ne s'éloigne pas de moi alors je prends cela comme une invitation et je frotte mes lèvres au siennes. Bella se fige un instant, puis se détend, nous nous embrassons doucement pendant quelque minutes, avant de nous séparer.

Je penche mon front contre le siens et regarde profondément dans ses yeux : « Le jour de ton départ pour aider les Cullen, je voulais te dire que j'avais compris que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Elena. Qu'elle aime vraiment Stefan et que je voulais juste quelqu'un à aimer et quelqu'un pour m'aimer. »

Je soupire et continu : « Je suis également en train de tomber amoureux. Elle est étonnement drôle,sage, et complètement folle pendant cette semaine. Sans oublié qu'elle est très belle et qu'elle à tout ce que je veux d'une femme. »

Elle me sourit, pousse sur ma poitrine et demande malicieusement : « Et qui est cette mystérieuse femme ? C'est juste pour la retrouver et lui faire quelque tours pour avoir volé mon homme. »

Je ris : « Vraiment? Je payerais un bon prix pour voir cela, surtout si je suis ton homme. »

Elle rougit : « Je ne voulais pas outrepasser mes limites ! »

Je secoue la tête et dit : « Tu n'a pas outrepasser tes droit et j'aimerai être ton homme. »

« Bien. »Elle sourit et me mit en garde. « Mais si Katherine essaye de te reprendre, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui lui arriverait. »

« C'est tout à fait correct pour moi. »Et c'est parce que j'ai même pensé à péter les plombs sur Katherine mais je ne veux pas retourner sur elle car alors elle saurait qu'elle pouvait faire monter des émotions en moi. Ils pouvaient être méchants, mais les émotions le sont toujours et elle les aimerait parce qu'elle pourrait de nouveau me manipuler.

Bella se penche pour attraper ma main avec un sourire et me tire vers la maison. « J'ai encore des choses à partager avec vous tous. »

« Encore ? »Demandais-je, combien de choses cette fille pouvait nous apprendre ?

Elle rit : « Oui, Damon. »

Nous marchons en direction de la maison. Et alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte Bella m'embrassa. Nous nous embrassions passionnément pendant quelque instant sous le porche avant que Bella ne se détache, elle me donne un sourire et rentre dans la maison la tête haute. Je fit un sourire narquois et ne put m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses alors qu'elle marchais. Bella se retourna et vit l'endroit que je regardais, elle me fit un sourire et me fit signe de la suivre dans la salle de séjour.

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Le POV Damon vous a-t-il plu ? Je peut tout de suite vous dire que dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un POV de Klaus. A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.**


	15. CHAPITRE XIV: WHERE THE LONELY ONES ROAM

**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires. =) Allez voir ma fiction sur Bella et Alec, il y a un chapitre tout les jours et je pense qu'elle plait, avec tout les commentaire que j'ai reçu. =)**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV : WHERE THE LONELY ONES ROAM**

_**Chase a couple hearts**_

→ _Poursuis quelques coeurs __  
__**we could leave 'em in shreds**_

→ _Nous pourrions les laisser en lambeaux_ _  
__**meet me in the gutter**_

→ _Rencontre moi dans le caniveau__  
__**make the devil your friend**_

→ _Fais du diable ton ami__  
__**just remember what I said**_

→ _Souviens toi juste de ce que j'ai dit__  
__**cause it isn't over yet**_

→ _Parce que ce n'est pas encore fini_

_**Say you have little faith in me**_

→ _Dis que tu as un peu confiance en moi__  
__**just close your eyes and let me lead**_

→ _Ferme seulement les yeux et laisse moi mener__  
__**follow me home**_

→ _Suis moi jusqu'à la maison_

_**Need to have a little trust in me**_

→ _J'ai besoin d'avoir un peu confiance en moi__  
__**just close your eyes and let me lead**_

→ _Ferme seulement les yeux et laisse moi mener_

_**follow me home**_

→ _Suis moi jusqu'à la maison__  
__**to where the lonely ones roam**_

→ _Où les solitaires vagabondent__  
__**Where the Lonely Ones Roam – Digital Daggers**_

**Bella POV.**

La paix est un drôle de mot. Lorsque vous demandez la définition à Google, il vous dit que la paix c'est quand vous êtes libre de tout mouvement. Je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il dit, mais ce n'est pas le genre de paix que je ressens en ce moment.

Celui que j'ai ces celui que tu ressens lorsque tu lâches un énorme secret que tu à garder pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Plus de mille ans pour être exact.

C'est comme si un poids avait été enlever de mes épaules et que je pouvais à présent respirer correctement. Ce que j'ai dit à Damon contribue aussi, le fait que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et le fait que je n'ai plus à me soucier de lui et de Elena était un problème en moins.

J rentre dans le salon et les têtes des personnes présente se tourne vers moi et me suit jusqu'à ce que je m'assoie à la place où je me trouve précédemment. Damon entre ensuite dans la salon et alors que je pensait qu'il allait reprendre sa place au coté de Stefan et de Elena, il se dirigea derrière ma chaise. Il fit appuyé ses avant bras contre le haut de la chaise et je ne put m'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin vers Elena qui était en colère.

Croissant ma jambe droite sur la gauche au niveau du genou, je me penche. « Klaus est actuellement dans le corps d'Alaric et se trouve toujours dans cet ville, il semble qu'il va rester ici jusqu'à la pleine lune. Il ne partira pas avant quelque jour pour se rendre en Himalaya pour me retrouver en apprenant que je suis coincé là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière vienne me libéré. Il préfère attendre qu'il est sa force hybride avant de me voir parce que je meilleur combattante que lui. »

« Alors, que faisons-nous ? »Demanda Elena.

« Simple. » Commença Elijah. « Nous laissera Klaus te prendre pour le sacrifice comme prévu, mais nous allons te sauver avec les pouvoir de Bonnie avant qu'il ne te tue. »

Je me moque de lui : « Comment est ce que tu peut savoir que Klaus sera assez affaiblie et qu'il ne nous sauterais pas dessus. »

« Parce que Bonnie va utiliser beaucoup plus de pouvoir grâce aux sorcières morte. »

Je roule des yeux : « Ou bien alors nous pouvons utiliser le reste de pieu en chêne blanc qu'il reste chez moi. »

Les trois tête tournent vers moi et je peut sentir le regard de Damon si le dessus de ma tête : « Oh les gens, avez-vous vraiment oublier que je possède six pieux et que ça peut tuer un vampire Originel de manière permanent. »

« Je pense que oui. » Dit distraitement Stefan.

« Alors comment allons être assez proche de Klaus pour les utiliser ? » Elena s'arrête quelque instant. « Si je dois être n'importe où prés de lui, je ne le ferrai pas. J'ai l'intention de rester à l'intérieur toute la journée. »

Je hoche la tête : « Cela fonctionne parfaitement avec mon plan. Je vais faire semblant d'être toi cette nuit ce qui va attirer Klaus parce qu'il va croire que tu est seul et vulnérable. Pendant ce temps Damon et Elijah participerions avec un pieu et je continuerait à garder les apparences. »

Je tourne la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Damon : « Je te donne le pieu mais avant je veux que tu me promette de ne pas tuer Elijah. »

Damon ricane : « Bien sur, c'est ton frère. »

Je tape mes mains sur mes genoux : « Super, maintenant allons chercher ces pieux. »

Quand je remet le pieu à Damon, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser prendre part mes pensées. Et si Damon et Elijah agissent trop tard et que Klaus arrivent à s'échapper ? Et s'il s'en tire avec moi ? Ce sont ces quelque réflexions inquiétante qui hantait mon esprit. J'avais peur que Klaus tue Damon ou quelqu'un d'autre qui était important pour moi, ou alors que Klaus s'échappe alors que nous essayons de le tuer.

La main de Damon se pose sur mon épaules et il la serre : « Es-tu d'accord ? »

Je hoche la tête : « Oui, je suis juste inquiète... c'est tout. »

Il hoche la tête : « Ne le sois pas, nous sommes là pour toi. »

« Je le sais. » Je lui sourit.

« Nous devrions y aller si nous voulons attirer Klaus ce soir. » Nous interromps Elijah.

Je roule des yeux et je le suit, bientôt nous somme arriver à la pension. Je marche facilement à l'intérieur et trouve Stefan et Elena à l'endroit où nous les avions quittés.

« Stefan tu va avoir besoin de rester avec Elena soir, » dit Damon et Stefan acquiesce.

« Où vais-je être ? »Demande Elena.

Je dis : « Tu vas être dans ta maison avec Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Alaric et Jenna. Tu va t'assurer que personne ne quitte la maison jusqu'à ce que l'on ne vous l'ai pas dit. »

Elle hoche la tête et sort son téléphone portable et commence à taper rapidement. Après quelques instants, elle appelle sa tante et Alaric et leur dit qu'il doivent se rejoindre dans la maison. « Ils vont tous venir, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi. Que dois-je leur dire ? » Demanda t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules : « Je ne sais pas, que dirais tu de leur dire que la sœur d'Elijah est en ville et qu'elle sait comment tuer Klaus. »

Elle hoche la tête et se lève : « Eh bien Stefan, je pense que nous devrions y aller. »

« Ouais, Damon tu est déjà prêt pour sortir et tué Klaus. »Précise Stefan et ces vrai, les mains de Damon étais légèrement contracter. Elena et Stefan marchent alors hors de la maison et partie en ville.

Souriant légèrement, je prends une de ses mains dans les miennes et les pressent légèrement. « Nous allons bientôt le tuer, ne soit pas inquiet. »

Il secoue la tête : « Je ne le suis pas. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Elijah se racle la gorge : « Si vous avez terminé avec votre moment mièvre, nous avons un autre problème que nous avons négligé. »

Je penche ma tête dans la confusion et il lève les sourcils , un peu surpris de voir que j'ai oublié. Je prends quelques instants pour passer en revue tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis ici et essaye de penser à quelqu'un qui pourrait être un problème que je n'ai pas aborder.

« Jules. » Dis-je choqué. Alors, gémissant, je frotte mon front avec la paume de ma main. « Comment est ce que j'ai put l'oublier ? »Me demandais-je.

« Alors tu l'a rencontrer ? »Demande Elijah.

« Je l'ai menacé après qu'elle a pris Caroline la nuit où tu a envoyer Jonas Martin sauver Stefan, Damon et Caroline. Ensuite, j'ai tué ses copains quand elle a attacher Damon alors qu'elle cherchait la pierre de Lune. »

« C'était toi ? »Demanda Damon, surpris.

« Bien sûr, j'étais au-dessus de tout dans cette ville avant de partir pour quelques jours. »Dis-je en feintant d'être indigné.

« Je me demandais qui avait la force pour libérer Damon et sortir tous ses copains avant que j'arrive. »Marmonne Elijah.

« Je lui ai dit que nous allions lui faire un mort rapide parce qu'elle ne méritait même pas la mort. »

« Quoi ? »Demande Damon en même temps qu' Elijah. « Pourquoi ? »

Je soupire : « Je sais que nous devrions la torturer pendant quelques jours, mais si nous le faisons alors elle saura qu'elle a à faire avec un Originel. Et également je veux que sa mort soit aussi rapide que la mienne à été. »

« Comment vous a-t-elle tuer ? » Damon demande.

« Après que je t'ai sauvé, je suis sortis en courant et Jules suivi juste derrière moi, nous sommes entrés dans un combat et j'étais trop arrogante. J'ai eu mes mains dans mes poches quand elle se jeta sur moi avec son pieu et je n'ai pas tout de suite réagi. »Dis-je désinvolte.

« Isabella. »Dis Elijah sévèrement.

Je roule des yeux : « oh, n'essaye même pas de me donner des conseils pour mieux me protéger. Parce que ce serai à moi de t'en donner puisque tu tes fait tué par un homme faible, deux fois. »

Il plisse les yeux vers moi avant de concéder. Je hoche la tête et zip la fermeture éclair de ma veste un peu plus mais elle se coinça sur mon collier. J'ai tout de suite arrêter et j'ai délicatement levé mon collier et je finit de fermé ma veste. Alors que j'allais mettre ma chaîne dans mes vêtement, une main m'arrêta.

En levant les yeux, je vois à droite de moi Elijah debout avec ses yeux sur mon collier, lisant bien évidemment les mots qui y sont gravé.

« Quand est ce que tu à eu ça ? »Demanda t-il dans un chuchotement et il regarda Damon qui le regardait aussi.

Haussant les épaules, je dis d'une voix juste au-dessus d'un chuchotement. « Il y a quelques années, retourne le. »

Il le fait et aspire une bouffé rapide en voyant tout nos noms. Il prend le temps de les lires avant de me prendre dans ses bras et en me serrant fermement. Ainsi, le souffle s'échappe de mes poumons, mais je m'en fous, je viens de nouveau l'embrasser.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elijah me libère avec une promesse d'obtenir de lui quelque chose de semblable à cela et je suis d'accord. Puis Damon nous rappelle que nous devons bientôt aller au Grill sinon il sera trop tard pour faire croire à Klaus qu'il pourrait avoir Elena cette nuit. Nous allons donc tout les trois vers le Grill et nous commandons des hamburger et des frites en attendant que Klaus se montre, ce qu'il fera.

Même pas vingt minutes plus tard je vois Klaus de l'autre coté de la rue attendant que « Elena » sorte. Je dis à Elijah et Damon que je le vois dans un murmure et puis je me lève pour faire suivre le plan. Je sors par la porte avec un faux sourire et commence à me diriger vers la maison d'Elena et je fait semblant de frissonner de froid.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Klaus traverser la rue, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Je peux presque sentir ses yeux faire des trous à l'arrière de ma tête, mais je me force à ne pas faire demi-tour. Si je le faisait il remarquerais tout de suite la différence.

Je marche encore un peu avant de m'arrêter brusquement, je m'attendais à ce que Klaus me heurte, mais cela ne se passe pas. Lentement, je vais faire demi-tour, mais garde mon visage vers le bas afin qu'il ne voit pas mon visage, il serai trop facilement dire que je ne suis pas Elena.

**Klaus POV.**

J'attendais silencieusement que Elena sort du Grill. Je prévoie de prendre Elena pour que Bella vienne pour la sauver ainsi je pourrait utiliser Bella pour le sacrifice.

Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas écouté ces sorcières à l'époque où Katerina était encore humaine. J'aurais eu presque cinq cents ans à la recherche de Bella et a son utilisation dans le sacrifice.

Greta avait pratiqué sa magie le soir du sacrifice et une sorcière est morte en la touchant mais elle avait eu le temps de dire que Isabella était la seul solution pour briser la malédiction. Depuis Isabella est le sosie Originelle, elle est la seule qui peut être utilisé pour briser la malédiction et non les sosies qui sont passés par sa lignée comme Katerina et Elena.

La sorcière morte a également dit à Greta que Bella était à Mystic Falls, en train d'aider Elijah et les amis de Elena et pas coincé sur une montagne que j'étais amené à le croire. Il semble que Bella avait mit la main sur mes serviteurs quand ils sont allés parler aux Cullen et les obligea à me dire qu'elle était coincée dans une montagne au hasard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu fiers d'elle pour avoir tenter de saper mes opérations car finalement je sais exactement où elle se trouve et que je peux l'utiliser dans le sacrifice.

Mais alors une pensée différente m'est venue à l'esprit. Si je dois tuer Bella dans le sacrifice, comment vais-je faire si les Originels ne peuvent pas mourir ? J'ai posé cette question à Greta et j'ai été surpris par sa réponse. Apparemment, Bella à prit des pieux du chêne blanc de l'arbre chêne blanc quand nous étions les premiers vampires et les a cachés depuis. C'est la seule façon de tuer définitivement un originel, mais on ne sait pas où les pieux sont apparemment parce que Bella a une sorcière qui les a caché à cause de tout les êtres surnaturel qui avais de mauvaises attentions.

C'est une fille intelligente, je dois l'admettre.

La porte du grill s'ouvre et une Elena souriante en sort et commence à marcher vers chez elle. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son corps pour conserver la chaleur du corps et des frissons apparaissent à cause du froid.

J'attends qu'elle soit assez loin du Grill avant de traverser la rue rapidement et de venir derrière elle.

Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas que quelqu'un est derrière elle. Elena s'arrête soudainement, mais je ne m'écrase pas sur elle, elle se tourne dans mes bras.

* * *

**Alors, comment est ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, je peut tout de suite vous dire que le prochain sera la rencontre Klaus/Bella et que ça va chauffé entre eux. =)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. =)**


	16. CHAPITRE XV : FIFTEEN MINUTES

**Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)**

* * *

CHAPITRE XV : FIFTEEN MINUTES

_I want my, I want my fifteen minutes_

→ Je veux mon, je veux mes quinze minutes _  
Fifteen minutes of fame, fame, fame_

→ Quinze minutes de gloire, gloire, gloire _  
Oh I need my, I need my fifteen minutes_

→ Oh j'ai besoin de mon, j'ai besoin de mes quinze minutes _  
Fifteen minutes of fame, fame, fame_

→ Quinze minutes de gloire, gloire, gloire _  
__**Fifteen Minutes – Robbie Nevil**_

**Bella POV.**

Les bras de Klaus s'enroule autour de ma poitrine et me lève hors de mes pied alors que je suis bloqué sur sa poitrine. Je me bats contre lui, mais je ne peux pas utiliser ma force entière sans me trahir. D'autre part, Klaus m'encercle et me verrouille la bouche avant que je ne puisse crier à l'aide. J'essaye de mordre sa main mais il emprisonnait ma mâchoire dans un étaux très douloureux.

« Chut, mon beau sosie, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Klaus chuchote à mon oreille dans son accent britannique.

J'essaye de lui parler mais, mais les mots sont tellement étouffé qu'aucun son ne sort. Il rit de ma tentative et commence à me transporter loin de la rue et vers la limite de la forêt.

Il va d'environ cinquante pied en forêt avant de s'arrêter. « Maintenant nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que Bella sorte. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, comment sait-il que je suis en ville ? Il est censé penser que je suis coincé sur une montagne et non au États-Unis. Plus important encore, pourquoi veut-il me voir alors qu'il pense qu'Elena est le sosie ?

À moins que Klaus a finalement compris que je suis le seul qui peut vraiment briser la malédiction.

Mais comment pourrait-il savoir ? Il n'a pas écouté les sorcières quand il lui à dit il y a plus de 500 ans, à moins que ça lui ai été dit de nouveau. A moins que quelqu'un lui a dit comment il pouvait briser la malédiction récemment, quand il a eu une meilleure tête.

Mais qui aurait pu lui dire ? Elijah ne savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je l'ai eu dans ma ligne de mire toute la journée. Même avec Damon. Mais Stefan et Elena ont disparu pendant environ une demi-heure avant que mon frère, Damon et moi décidions de partir pour le Grill. Ils ne l'auraient pas dit à Klaus, parce qu'ils risquait ma colère et Klaus ne les aurait pas cru du tout. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un de l'autre côté qui aide Klaus et qui souhaite ma mort. Le traître aurait dû avoir obtenu en contact avec la sorcière de Klaus si Klaus croyait le traître.

Merde, j'avais tout mis en place et j'étais prête de me moquer de Klaus pour ne pas être en mesure de briser la malédiction d'Elena mais maintenant il savais la vérité. Merde.

Je décide de me révéler maintenant et j'utilise ma pleine force pour arracher mon visage de son emprise. Il est momentanément en état de choc avant de se reprendre en essayant de mettre sa main sur ma bouche.

« Je suis là maintenant. » je grogne et lui mets un coup dans l'estomac de toute mes forces.

Je me tourne pour me trouver face à Klaus qui est plié en deux avec les bras enroulant sur son estomac. Je prend deux mesures rapidement parce que je sais ce qui se passera quand il se sera guérit. Mes pensées sont corrects parce que dès que Klaus est guéri, il frappe et légèrement vers l'extérieur, pensant que je suis toujours là où je devrais être. Comme sa main passe à travers les airs, je sourire en coin.

Je fait un rapide pas en avant, mit un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire, l'envoyant trébucher en arrière. Mais il retrouve rapidement pied, essaye de me mettre son poing dans mon visage, je l'esquivent mais je me rend compte qu'il avait tout programmé parce que une autre attaque m'attendais. Klaus s'enclenche sur son autre main et me frappe droit dans les poumons qui m'envoie voler à reculons. Je halète et mes laisse tomber, ignorant la douleur.

Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui, je fonce sur lui, nous faisait tout les deux tombé au sol. Nous luttons pour obtenir le dessus de l'autre pendant quelques minutes tout en échangeant des coups. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été en mesure de briser le nez de Klaus et faire des rayures profondes sur le côté de son visage, mais ils ont tous guéri. Il à également reçu quelque coup bien placé. Il me laissait des yeux noirs et ils avait casser mes pommettes, mais j'avais moi aussi très vite guéri.

En voyant un échappatoire, je lui mets mon genoux dans l'aine et il roule hors de moi dans la terre. Rapidement je suis assis sur sa poitrine, prenez sa tête à deux mains et je commence à le frapper sur le sol. Puis avec une mains d'alternance, je le frappe là j'ai accès.

Les yeux de Klaus deviennent flou et je prend ce moment pour descendre de lui et trouver le plus long bâton que je peux trouver. Après une enquête rapide, toutefois, je me rends à l'arbre le plus proche et casse une grosse branche avant de revenir à Klaus.

« Non Bella. »Dit-il en haletant en voyant le bâton que je tenait dans la main, mais je lui accorde aucun attention et pousse le morceaux de bois vers le bas. Il s'enfonce dans sa poitrine, manquant délibérément son cœur, je ne l'enlèverai pas avant qu'il ne soit trois pied sous terre.

« C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas attaquer ses aînés. »Lui dis-je en grognant.

Le visage de Klaus est tordu de douleur et il ouvre la bouche pour sortir un cri silencieux. Ses mains voltigent à adhérence vers la branche et je me hâte de sortir mon téléphone.

Je n'ai que quelques minutes tout au plus avant que Klaus retire la branche et je dois donc faire vite. Elijah et Damon doivent sans doute se promener de la rue me recherchant, ne sachant pas que Klaus m'a emmené dans la forêt et je dois donc les appeler. Je compose le numéro Elijah de mémoire et ne peux m'empêcher de taper mon pied par terre le temps de la sonnerie.

« Bella ? » Elijah demande avec inquiétude.

« Elijah, je suis avec Klaus dans la forêt. Il suffit de suivre mon odeur du gril à l'endroit où il se mélange avec Klaus puis nous sommes allés directement dans la forêt. »

« D'accord, nous serons là. » Dit Elijah et je peux déjà l'entendre courir.

« Dépêchez-vous. »Lui répondis-je avant de décrocher.

Je regarde vers le bas pour mettre mon téléphone dans ma poche de veste ce qui est une énorme erreur. Klaus avait tiré la branche de sa poitrine plus rapidement et plus silencieusement que je ne mit attendais. J'ai le souffle coupé à cause de l'état de choc et mon cœur se met à battre dans ma poitrine.

Klaus a la branche dans sa main et le jette en l'air et la rattrape à nouveau pour l'agripper différemment, comme si il tenait une lance. Je pouvais sentir le poids de mon regard sur ma peau. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je redresse ma colonne vertébrale, prête à ne pas le laisser m'intimider.

« Tu as pris du temps pour comprendre, mon frère. » Demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il grogne : « Tu ne sert à rien non plus. »

« Bien sûr que non » Je dis outragée. « Je ne veux pas mourir je me suis caché pendant tout le temps que je pouvais pour garder la véritable façon de briser ta malédiction. »

« Je t'ai presque eu dans les années 1700, tu te souviens ? » Klaus me nargue.

« C'est seulement parce que tu m'as fait croire que tu allais tuer le dernier de ma lignée. »Dis-je en colère.

« Et c'était une bonne astuce. »Il rit doucement. « Bella Mikaelson, la seule enfants de Mikael et Esther à avoir produit un héritier. Il était évident que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver ta lignée, comme tu le fait depuis tant d'année. »

Il fait quelques pas en avant, puis commence à me encerclant. « Sauver notre ligne encore et encore, et toujours veiller sur eux. Même un vieux de trois cent ans aurait compris que tu les utilisait. Tss, tss, tss. »

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanche et le regarde me tourner autour. « Je suis encore en vie et donc ma lignée aussi, ce qui signifie que tu a échoué. Pas moi. »

« Je t'avait contre le mur avec ma main dans ta cage thoracique tandis que la petite fille était blottie dans un coin dans la peur. » Me rappelle Klaus. « Tu avait marché droit dans mon piège et ne savent même pas que j'ai commencé à vous dénigrer autour. »

Je secoue la tête, « Non, je savais que c'était un piège dès le début. J'avais entendu dire que toi et un de tes serviteurs incompétents, discuter des plans, mais je ne savais pas la partie sur l'enfant. Je suis donc allé vers toi, pensant que c'était une bonne occasions pour te tuer. Mais quand j'ai vu la petite fille effrayée, » mon visage se tord dans la colère et la peur. « J'ai réalisé que tu était beaucoup plus monstrueux que tu n'avez jamais été auparavant. Prendre un enfant et lui faire tellement peur que j'ai été obligé de lui faire oublier ? C'était horrible Klaus, même pour toi. »

Son visage se tord de colère : « Si tu avais su, pourquoi n'est tu pas partie, j'aurais laisser la jeune fille partir. »

« Non et je le sais. » Je secoue mon doigt vers lui. « Tu aurais tuer cette enfant ou tu l'aurais laisser dans la rue où elle serait morte de froid. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

« Je sais tout ce qui te concerne Klaus ! Je suis ta grande sœur ! »

« Alors, tu est responsable de ce que je suis. »

« Bien sur que je le suis. »Dis-je calmement. « Et je le maintiens sur ma tête tout les jours. Si je devais être là pour te montrer les bonnes choses du monde à la place de ce qu'a fait mère, tu aurais put être différent. »

« Et quand tu mourra, tu pourra le dire à mère toi-même. »

J'incline la tête, « Je le ferait Klaus quand j'aurais vécu assez longtemps, ce qui n'est pas maintenant. Toi, en revanche, tout ceux que tu verra seront les personnes que tu à tué pour briser ta malédiction. »

Il secoue la tête et crie : « Je vais continuer à vivre et briser cette malédiction sanglante ! Je ferai mon armée d'hybrides et tu ne serai en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Regarde juste. Tu ne me détruira pas ! »

Ma tête se déplace latéralement et je regarde Klaus en pitié, « Est-il si difficile pour toi de gagner des amis Klaus que tu est obligé de faire cela ? Ils t'écoutèrent et suivrait tes ordres à cause du lien d'hybrides. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réelle amitié. »

Il hausse les épaules avant de se pencher sérieusement sur moi, « Où sont les membres de la famille Bella ? Je n'ai pas été en mesure de les trouver, le dernier que j'ai vu était Rebecca en 1922. »

Parlant fort, je le regarde dans les yeux : « Je les ai tous tués, sauf Elijah et toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je les ai tués parce que soit tu les aurais poignarder depuis des siècles, ou Mikael les auraient utilisé contre tués et puis les aurait tués... »

« Donc tu les a tués pour assurer leur sécurité ? » Klaus demande incrédule, sa voix à peine voilée à la colère.

Je hoche la tête en silence et il les tempêtes vers moi avec colère et je cours moi aussi vers lui. Il allait me poignarder dans le ventre, mais j'ai facilement écarter la branche, la cassant en deux. Klaus garde une main sur le bâton et de son autre main il me frappe sur la tempe, me faisait pendant un petit moment voir flous.

Klaus utilise ce moment à son avantage et mets le reste du morceaux de bois dans mon estomac. Je pouvais sentir chaque petit entailles provenant des bâton, me déchirant les entrailles. Mes genoux fléchirent et je tombe sur le sol et je m'agenouille pour que mon front touche le sol. Klaus est derrière alors que je prend une grande inspiration pour faire sortir le morceaux de bois. Il saisit mes épaule et poussa dessus pour que le bâton rentre encore plus en moi, déchirent encore plus mes entrailles. Je siffle de douleur alors que des larmes coulait du coin de mes yeux et ruisselait le long de mon visage.

« Un dernier mot ? »Me demanda Klaus alors que j'étais en larme à cause de la douleur, il enroula son bras autour de mes hanches.

« Vas au diable. »Murmurais-je attendant que mon corps guérisse.

Klaus rit derrière moi et je peux sentir son déplacement alors qu'il prenait quelque chose. Il me montre ce que ces et dit : « Déjà plongé dans les cendres et prêt à être utilisé. »

Je secoue ma tête : « Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me tue pas juste ? »

« Parce que sinon je ne serai pas en mesure de briser la malédiction. Il me suffit juste de te garder immobile jusqu'à la pleine lune et jusqu'à ce que je trouve ta cachette pour les pieux de Chêne Blanc. Alors, je vais te tuer et tu va retrouver notre famille. »

Je regarde droit devant moi dans la forêt, essayant de voir quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas. Elijah ne devrais pas déjà être arrivé ? A moins qu'il faisait semblant d'être de mon côté et me laissant mourir. Je ne crois pas, pendant des jours où je les observé, je n'avais pas vu de trace de déception. Et il avait l'air vraiment en colère contre Klaus pour avoir tenté de me tuer.

Il y a eu un échos de bruit vers ma droite, mais je ne voyait rien. Rien du tout. Peut-être mieux vaut que Elijah et Damon ne vienne pas ici surtout si j'ai du mal à vaincre Klaus. Puis, du coin de l'œil je constate que quelque chose bougeais lentement et je tourna la tête pour obtenir une meilleure vue. Et là, dans l'ombre se trouvait Elijah et Damon.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Vu le nombre de commentaires, je me demande si la fiction vous plait encore !=( Je l'espère !  
**

**En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. =)  
**

**Bisous. =)  
**


	17. CHAPITRE XVI : WHAT I'WE DONE

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 16. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les autres. =) Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires, c'est sur ce chapitre qu'il y en à le plus. =) Merci beaucoup. =) On se retrouve en bas. =)  
**

* * *

CHAPITRE XVI : WHAT I'WE DONE

_In this farewell_

→ Dans cet adieu _  
there's no blood_

→ Il n'y a pas de sang _  
there's no alibi_

→ Il n'y a pas d'alibi _  
'cause I've drawn regret_

→ Car je tire du regret _  
from the truth_

→ De la vérité _  
of a thousand lies_

→ De milliers de mensonges

_So let mercy come_

→ Alors laisse venir la pitié _  
and wash away_

→ Et qu'elle nettoie _  
what I've done_

→ Ce que j'ai fait _  
__**What I've Done – Linkin Park**_

Les yeux d'Elijah brillait de déception et de trahison et pendant un moment, je fus confuse. Puis je me rendis compte que Elijah avait probablement entendu ce que j'avais dit sur notre famille. Je lui fit un regard désolez et prononce sans parler des excuses. J'attends quelque instant, mais il ne me répondit pas, il ne bougea même pas.

Mon cœur s'arrête dans ma poitrine. Elijah ne va plus m'aider maintenant qu'il est au courent de ce que j'ai fait à notre famille. Je n'aurais pas dut lui cacher la vérité sur notre famille pendants tout ce temps. Peut être que si je lui avait dit quand j'ai tué Kol il m'aurais compris. Même après avoir tué Rebecca j'aurais eu le temps de lui dire pour me faire pardonner. Je suppose que c'est vrai que vous regrettez vraiment une de vos décision quand cela fait du mal à quelqu'un à qui vous tenait vraiment beaucoup.

Mes yeux allèrent sur Damon, mais ses yeux étais baissé et ne se trouvait pas dans les miens. Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement à cause du choc et mon cœur se serra d'impréhension.

Klaus avait dut l'entendre, parce qu'il dit : « Effrayer, maintenant ? Bien, tu dois l'être parce que je vais te tuer dans quelque jours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne va rien ressentir, je vais t'enfoncer un poignard avant de te tuer. Je doit faire preuve de miséricorde envers ma sœur aînée quand même. »

Je prend une respiration profonde et la fait régulière. Si Elijah et Damon ne me sauve pas alors je vais faire en sorte de ma sauver toute seule. Ce n'est plus le Moyen-Age où les femmes sont sauvé part leur prince charmant. Nous somme dans le 21ème sicles, les femmes peuvent prendre soit d'elle toute seule.

Je mets mon pied droit autour de la cheville de Klaus et tire sur mon pied, mais il ne tombe pas, ce que j'espérais qu'il ferait. Au lieu de cela, il rit de nouveau et resserra son emprise sur moi.

Mes yeux se posèrent donc de nouveau sur Elijah. Ses yeux sombres ne sont pas froid ni fermé, ils sont plein de détermination, il cligne des yeux, me rassurent. Je hoche légèrement la tête alors qu'un petit sourire se place sur mon visage.

J'étais tellement concentré sur Elijah et Damon que je ne me sentais pas le bras de Klaus se déplacer jusqu'à ce que Damon fasse de grand yeux craintif et que je re-concentre sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Le bras de Klaus se dirige vers ma poitrine.

Je senti la déchirure du poignard dans ma peau et je cri haut et fort mon agoni, en essayant d'attraper le poignard pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans ma poitrine, mais le bras de Klaus me tien fermement. Mes yeux se ferment à cause la douleur et j'essaie de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur.

Le poignard s'arrête alors qu'elle se trouvait entre mes côte et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir la raison de cette arrêt. La main de Klaus ne tient plus le poignard qui se trouve dans ma poitrine et je le sortit avant de m'effondre dans la douleur à ce mouvement. Je jette le poignard dans la terre qui se trouve à mes côté. Un bruit retentit derrière moi et je me tords la tête pour regarder et je vois Klaus et Elijah s'échanger des coups.

Elijah cogne Klaus dans le visage et la tête de Klaus va en arrière. Elijah le prend alors et le cogne contre un arbre, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Klaus roule et s'arrête sur ses mains et ses pieds en position accroupie.

« Doucement frère, je suis en train de terminer quelques affaires. »Dit Klaus.

Elijah grogne et remettant ses vêtements : « Affaires qui consiste à poignarder notre sœur contre son grès. Maintenant, pourquoi veut-tu faire cela Niklaus ? »

« Elle a tué toute notre famille Elijah. Je veut juste apporte un certain équilibre. »

« Elle les à peut-être tué, mais la Bella que j'aime et que je connais à toujours des raison pour ses actes. Et elle est certainement triste et elle doit certainement regretter ses actes. »

Klaus grogne de colère et cour vers Elijah, il lui saute dessus avant de le jeter sur le sol. Elijah reçu des coups dans la tête alors que Klaus se trouvait au dessus de lui. « Tu sais, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu est en colère contre moi mais la seule chose que je veut c'est la réunification de la famille. »

Elijah se lève et met un coup dans l'estomac de Klaus, le faisait voler dans les airs de nouveau. Damon s'agenouille devant moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te débarrasser de lui. »

je hoche la tête en prenant une grande respiration, regrettant immédiatement, car ça déchirait la cicatrisation de la plaie ouverte. Je gémis de douleur et coupa mon souffle jusqu'à ce que ma blessure se ferme.

Elijah cri de douleur attirant mon attention et je vois Klaus lâcher sa prise sur une autre grosse branche qui se trouve dans l'estomac d'Elijah. Klaus mit un coup de pied dans la tête à Elijah avant de marcher vers Damon et moi. Damon se précipita vers Klaus, mais Klaus ne ralenti pas son allure. Damon se trouvait juste en face de lui mais Klaus le pris part les épaules et le jeta rapidement très loin sur le côté. Mes yeux suivent sa chute et je grince des dent que j'entends sur corps heurter la terre dur. Il semblent que les vampires ne retombent pas toujours sur leur pied comme les chat, ce que je pensait avant.

Klaus avança vers moi. Je me redresse et essaye de partir loin de lui, mais il attrape me cheville dans une prise ferme. Il me fait venir vers lui alors que j'essayais de tout les moyens de m'échapper de sa prise. Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi je donne un coup de pied avec mon autre jambe et le frappe à la partit supérieur du crâne mais cela ne fonctionne toujours pas.

« Lâche. » Criais-je en serrant les dent et d'élever mon poing dans son nez.

« Tu restera là. »Dit Klaus, il lâcha ma cheville mais ma pris par la gorge de sa main et il me poussa vers le sol.

Mes mains se mirent sur la sienne et essayant de retirer sa main de mon cou, sans aucune utilité. J'abandonne après un moment et est demeurée immobile sur le sol avec les yeux fermés, mais tous mes autres sens en état d'alerte. Au moment où Klaus libère ma gorge je me redresse légèrement en un instant et je me cogne le front contre le sien.

Klaus clignote, hébété, puis gronde de colère pour avoir libéré mon coup et m'attrape le bras droit. Il le tore et tire dessus, le brisant à plusieurs endroit puis la finalement disloqué de mon épaule. Mon bras se trouve alors inutilement par terre. Déplaçant mon autre bras, j'essaye de crever ses yeux ou de lui casser le nez mais il m'arrête facilement.

Une main tient mon bras encore valide, une autre main apporte le poignard au dessus de ma poitrine avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans me côte et que cela touche mon cœur. Ma bouche s'ouvre dans un cri alors que je sens ma peau flétrir.

L'obscurité descend sur mes yeux, mais juste avant qu'elle couvre tout complètement, je vois Elijah et Damon. Ils tiennent tout les deux leur pieux en l'air pour tuer Klaus une fois pour toute. L'obscurité me prend et je ne voie plus rien qu'une tête d'épingle formant un petit cercle de lumière.

**Elijah POV.**

Quand Bella à dit à Klaus qu'elle avait tué tout les membre de notre famille, mon visage c'était transformé dans le chagrin. Comment pouvait-elle leur faire cela ? Que feriez vous si vous apprenez que votre sœur avait tué votre père ainsi que nos frères et sœur ?

Bella ne les aurais jamais tué sans avoir une bonne raison. C'était toujours le cas avec Bella, même quand nous étions jeune. Les multiples fois où elle c'était enfermé dans sa chambre étais à chaque fois qu'elle avais une très bon raison, comme quand Père voulais absolument la marier ou qu'une fille du village se moquait de la maturité dont elle faisait preuve.

Si je tien le coup jusqu'à ce que nous ayons sauvé Bella, alors je vais lui demander pourquoi elle les as tués. Je ne peux pas être heureux à ce sujet, mais je me promet d'écouter entièrement ses raisons.

Quand Klaus à commencer de poignarder Bella, je ne peut plus m'en empêcher et je sauta de ma cachette pour plaquer mon frère au sol. Comment pouvait-il la poignarder, notre propre sœur ? Nous avons échanger des coups pendant un long moment avant qu'il arrive à reprendre le dessus et qu'il me mette un bout de boit dans l'estomac. Je restai là dans le douleur alors que j'essayais inutilement d'enlever ce morceaux de bois.

Je dois avouer que Damon est un homme bon pour Bella, c'était évident à voir même si ils étaient officiellement ensemble que depuis cinq heures. Damon tenta de se précipité vers Klaus mais il étais beaucoup plus vieux et fort que Damon et Klaus le jeta dans la forêt.

Dés que Damon put se lever, il ne couru pas directement vers Bella. Il savait que cela ne fonctionnerait pas alors il m'a aidé à sortir la branche qui se trouvait dans mon corps et nous courons tout les deux vers Klaus. Klaus étais tellement occupé à maintenir Bella qu'il n'avais pas remarquer que je me trouver derrière lui avec Damon.

Nous avions tout les deux pris nos poignard que l'on avait caché alors que Klaus poignarder Bella. Ses yeux était fermé et sa tête se prélassait mollement sur le sol. Je regarde Damon juste à temps pour voir ses yeux viré dans la couleur noir de furie avant qu'il ne courre vers Klaus pour se trouver face à lui.

« Ici, chien, toutou. »Se moque Damon en faisant une pause. « Attend, tu n'est pas encore un hybride, psycho, psycho. »

Klaus lui grogna dessus, mais Damon voulait bien faire, aussi puéril que ce soit.

« Tu ne devrais pas te languir après cette stupide fille d'Elena ? »Dit Klaus alors que Damon haussait juste des épaules.

« Non, c'est le travail de Stefan. Le mien, ces de te frapper et de te tuer. »

« Oh vraiment ? »Demande Klaus alors que je prenais le pieu pour l'enfoncé profondément dans sa chaire, entre ses omoplates. Il arc-bouta dans la douleur et se tourna vers moi.

« Elijah, nous pourrions faire une nouvelle famille ensemble. »Klaus essaye de faire des affaires avec moi. « Quand j'aurais briser la malédiction nous aurions toute une armée d'hybrides fidèles. »

Je secoue la tête mais il continue : « Il ne nous tournerons jamais le dos et se tourneront vers nous pour avoir des conseils. Nous pouvons repartir à zéro. »

« Les vrais familles ont des défauts Klaus et ils ne doivent jamais être manipulés si tu veux qu'ils te soient loyaux. »Je fais une pause. « Bella est notre sœur et même si elle a pris la route extrême dans la protection de notre famille, elle se souciait assez d'eux pour les protéger. Qu'aurais tu fais Klaus ? Pendants des siècles tu nous aurais tous poignarder chacun notre tour. »

« Je ne ferais pas ça Elijah. »Se défendit Klaus.

Damon, grogna : « Bien sûr que tu le ferais, tu viens de le prouver avec Bella. »

Klaus se tourne vers Damon : « Je vais la garder comme ça seulement quelque jours. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu la tue, oui je le sais déjà. »Les yeux de Damon sont remplie de haine. « Dommage, mais je ne vais pas laisser ça se produire. » Il se précipite vers Klaus, mais ce dernier essaye de l'écarter de nouveau mais j'intervins.

Prenant mon pieu, je réajuste ma prise dessus et le conduit vers le muscle de la cuisse de Klaus, veillent de toucher son artère fémorale. Le sang jaillit de la blessure alors que les mains de Klaus se pose sur la blessures pour faire stopper l'écoulement du sang, bien que cela serve à rien. Le sang passe à travers ses doigt mais cela commence lentement à s'arrêter parce qu'il commence à guérir.

Klaus se tourne à nouveau vers moi et ouvre la bouche alors que je faisait un signe vers Damon. Damon enfonce son pieu dans le cœur de Klaus et Damon tord brusquement le pieu, faisant tordre aussi le corps de Klaus. Klaus ouvre sa bouche et pendants un moment aucun son n'y sort mais brusquement il fait un petit cri guttural.

Je prend rapidement Klaus pour l'allonger sur le sol. Il me lance un regard furieux alors qu'une flamme apparaît et qu'il regarde Damon et moi. Le feu qui avait démarré dans sa poitrine se propage dans tout son corps alors qu'il hurle dans l'agonie. Sa tête se rabat sur le sol de la forêt tandis que toute les flammes engloutit son corps.

Je regarde Damon à travers les flammes : « Bon travail, maintenant nous allons prendre Bella et la ramener à la maison. »

Il hoche la tête, se tourne et mes ses bras sous le cou et les genoux de ma sœur. Il la prends contre son torse et la dirige vers chez lui.

Je ne le suivit pas pour le moment, je regarde l'endroit où se trouvait mon frère quelque seconde avant et où se trouvent maintenant des cendre. « Au revoir, Niklaus. »

Puis je pars vers la maison de Damon en courant et une fois arrivé je courre vers la chambre de Damon. A l'intérieur Damon est en train de placer Bella sur le lit, puis lui brosse les cheveux qui lui étais tombé sur le visage. Il se baisse pour lui faire un baiser sur le front avant de se relever et de se mettre droit pour mettre les mains sur le pieu qui se trouve dans la poitrine de ma sœur.

« Sort le. »Damon sursaute à ma voix et se tourne vers moi. « Vas -y. » Dis-je en allant vers le corps de ma sœur.

Damon hoche la tête et se retourne pour lui faire face à nouveau et tire rapidement le poignard de sa poitrine. Maintenant nous devons juste attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui poser des questions.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la mort de Klaus ? Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres sur cette fiction, j'espère que vous plait encore. =) Je pense que je vais pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, bien que je n'en soit pas sûr; =( Désolez. Mia bon je pense que je vais pouvoir , donc...**

**Sinon, est-ce que ça vous dirais une autre fiction de Vampire Diaries et de Twilight ? Parce que vu que c'est bientôt la fin de celle-ci... Vous me le dirais. =)**

**Bisous, et à la semaine prochaine, normalement. =)**


	18. CHAPITRE XVII : BE STILL

**Coucou, voici enfin le chapitre 17 de cette fiction, trois semaine sans posté !Merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires qui ont été présent sur le précédent chapitre !  
**

**Je pense que vous pouvez dire un grand MERCI à Laurianna06 parce qu'elle m'a envoyer un message me demandant que je comptais posté ce chapitre et je me suis rendu compte que je laissait trainé cette fiction, ce chapitre n'étais même pas commencé d'être traduit ! Donc je me suis décidé de la traduire et je me suis couché hyper tard pour être sûr qu'il soit prêt aujourd'hui !**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII : BE STILL**

_When darkness comes upon you → _**Lorsque que l'obscurité viendra sur toi **_  
And covers you with fear and shame → _**Et qu'elle te teindra de peur et de honte **_  
Be still and know that I'm with you → _**Sois tranquille et sache que je suis avec toi **_  
And I will say your name → _**Et je prononcerai ton nom **

_If terror falls upon your bed → _**Si la frayeur retombe sur ton lit **  
_And sleep no longer comes → _**Et que le sommeil ne vient plus **  
_Remember all the words I said → _**Souviens-toi alors de tous ces mots que je t'ai dit **  
_Be still, be still, and know → _**Sois tranquille, sois tranquille et sache que... **

_And when you go through the valley → _**Quand tu traverseras la vallée **  
_And the shadow comes down from the hill → _**Et que l'ombre arrivera du haut de la colline **  
_If morning never comes to be → _**Si le matin en vient à ne jamais réapparaître **  
_Be still, be still, be still → _**Sois tranquille, sois tranquille, sois tranquille **

_**Be Still – The Fray**_

**Bella POV.**

Une légère brise du vent effleure ma peau et je me détend à son contact. Soupirant, je ferme les yeux et me détend. C'est probablement la première fois en mille ans que je suis si détendu. L'herbe présente sous mes pied me chatouille un peu, mais me rappelle le moment où j'étais humaine et que je courais dans les bois, pieds nus. Je fais un large sourire quand je sens le soleil réchauffé mes jambes, en premiers, puis se déplacer pour couvrir tout mon corps entier.

En ouvrant les yeux, je vois le ciel bleu clair au-dessus de moi et toute mes pensées s'évade. Puis, quelques effluves de parfum qui m'est familier viens caresser mes narines, me faisait me remettre en position assise. Mes yeux scrutent l'horizon devant moi avant de tourné la tête pour regarder à droite et à gauche.

Ne voyant rien, je crois que c'est mon imagination qui m'avais fait sentir ce parfum. Mais alors que j'allais me remettre en position allongé, une voix me parle, me glaçant dans ma position.

« Tu n'est vraiment pas attentive. »Dit la voix de mon père, derrière moi.

Je me mets rapidement sur mes pieds, avant de me retourner. Ses cheveux sont bouclé et lui arrivent au menton comme quand il était humaine, et et ses yeux bleu glacier étaient doux comme quand j'étais petite fille. Il porte une tunique blanche serrée à la taille ainsi que des protège-poignets en cuir sur un pantalon en cuir et des bottes. Inclinant ma tête une fraction, je me souviens que ce sont les vêtements qu'il portait quand il a demandé à ma mère de changer mes frères et sœurs ainsi que moi en vampires.

« J'ai vécu longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »Je demande avec les sourcils levé, en essayant de ne pas laisser ma peur prendre possession de moi. La seule raison pour lequel je verrai mon père c'est si quelque chose de grave ce serais passé.

« Oui. »Marmonne t-il, pas tout à fais convaincu.

J'attends que mon père se mette en colère contre moi, mais il ne le fais pas. Il est curieux et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me crispé en attendant ce qui allais suivre. Peut-être que les années qu'il à passé mort lui à permis de voir les erreurs de ses choix. Et sans doute que mes frères et sœur ont réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux parmi toutes ses années, je l'espère.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi. »Lui demandais-je.

Il soupire et me donne un sourire triste. « depuis que je suis mort, j'ai vus des choses qui méritais que des applaudissement et non de la colère et de la peur. Je suis désolé de tout la peur que je vous ai fais, à tes frères, à ta sœur et à toi Bella, je voulais juste vous enseigner, à tous, comment survivre. »

Je hoche la tête et nous restons silencieux pendant quelques instants pendant que je repasse dans ma tête ce qu'il venais de me dire. Même si c'est bizarre le fait qu'il ne crie pas, il est agréable de voir qu'il avais changé.

« Tu à été bonne, ma sœur. »Dit une autre voix à me droite, je tourne rapidement la tête vers la direction.

Kol est à ma droite dans des vêtements similaires, mais ils sont doublés en cuir et il porte son collier préféré, celui que j'ai fait pour lui. Ses cheveux sont ondulés comme le reste de ma famille, mais les siens sont brun, comme ceux d'Elijah, Finn, Henrik et moi, tandis que ceux des autres sont blond.

« Kol ? »Demandais-je en sanglotant alors qu'il ouvrais grand les bras. Je me dirige immédiatement dans ses bras, je l'embrasse étroitement alors que des sanglot traversaient encore mon corps. « Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. »Je dis encore et encore, comme la répétition d'un mantra.

Il frotte mon dos en murmurant : « Tout est pardonné sœurette. »Il recule légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Tu m'a renvoyé vers ma chérie d'amour, je ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça. »

« Mais je t'ai tué. »Je sanglote, me souciant pas du regard sévère que notre père lançait sur nous.

« J'ai à nouveau ma précieuse Olivia, Bella, je suis plus heureux ici que je ne l'ai été sur Terre. Tu m'a fait une faveur. J'aurais marché des millénaires sur Terre en étant malheureux, essayant toujours de trouver un moyen pour mettre fin à mon existence. Il me rassure et me serre les mains en douceur.

« Tu as contribué à présenter Thomas à ses frères et sœur. »La voix de ma mère retendit à coté de mon père et elle est là, souriant doucement.

Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient tous heureux que je les ai tués ? Ne devrait-il pas être en colère contre moi ? J'ai toujours pensé que quand je reverrais ma famille, ils seraient en colère pour ce que j'avais fait et j'y étais prête. Je ne suis pas prête pour le bonheur mais pour le pardon, si.

Un autre personnage apparaît lentement à côté de ma mère, celle qui me manquait tellement beaucoup. « Tu as fais du bon travaille Bella, pour les élever. »

J'ai le souffle coupé et mes yeux se remplissent d'eaux, mais je suis déterminé à ne pas laisser les larmes coulés. « Comment peut-tu dire ça Thomas ? »Lui demandais-je. « Je n'ai pas put protéger Henrik contre le loup et je suis partie en courent quand Klaus à essayé de me tué à la place d'essayé de lui parler. »

Il s'avance et me submerge dans une étreinte. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella. Tu ne peut pas contrôler tous ce que nos frères et sœur faisait quand ils étaient humains, on pouvais juste les guider pour qu'il fasse le meilleur choix. »

« Je crains de ne pas leur avoir bien appris Thomas. »Relevais-je.

« Si, tu nous à bien appris Bella, nous t'ignorons juste quelque fois. »Dit le jeune Henrik à côté de père, faisant un sourire coupable.

Rebekah et Finn matérialisent à côté Henrik mais ne disent rien, me faisant juste un sourire rassurent. Me disant sans parler qu'ils me pardonnait et qu'il était content avec leur famille. Thomas marche à mes côtés en même temps que Kol. Toute la famille fait un pas en avant et nous sommes tous debout en cercle, pouvant ainsi regarder tout le monde.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes pas tous en colère contre moi ? Je vous est tués les gars ! »Fais-je remarquer.

« Oui, mais tu as réuni notre famille et nous sommes à présent une famille complète. Pas de colère ou de douleur se trouve en nous, juste la vérité et le pardon. »Répond Finn alors que je faisais un signe de tête.

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible pour moi de tous vous voir ? »Demandais-je après un moment, confuse de les voir. Je me souviens avoir été poignarder par Klaus devant Elijah et Damon. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je peut voir ma famille. Elijah et Damon on faillis ? Ou alors Klaus à pris un de leur pieux et ma poignarder ?

Je n'ai pas de réponses, mais j'espère que ma famille en à pour moi.

Mère prend la parole : « Chaque fois qu'un Originel est poignarder il est envoyé de l'autre coter jusque ce que le poignard soit sortie de lui. »

Je baisse mes sourcils dans la confusion. « Mais je suis temporairement morte ? »

« oui, amis ce n'est que pour quelque heure, il n'était pas entrer assez loin pour que ce soit plus. »Parle finalement Rebekah, sa voix est douce et joyeuse comme quand elle était humaine.

« Quand tu est seulement touché par le bois, tu guéris rapidement alors que quand tu est poignarder c'est plus long. Tu ne guéri pas jusqu'à ce que le poignard soit sortie. Ensuite, la blessure mets des heures à ce guérir. »

« Alors je ne suis pas réellement morte ? »Je demande avec espoir.

Mon père hoche la tête : « Non fille, tu est seulement encore poignarder. Elijah et Damon a dû prendre soin de tuer Klaus avant d'enlever la dague. »

Je hoche la tête : « Mère, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez liés la malédiction de Klaus avec mon sang ? »

Elle me donne un sourire triste et tiens mes frères et sœur en place. Je les regardent individuellement et je suis surprise par toute la colère qui est présente en eux. Mais pourquoi sont-ils en colère ?

« Tu est la plus têtu et la plus désintéressez de tous mes enfants et je savais que tu ne renoncerais pas à Klaus. Tu ferais n'importe quoi éviter que Klaus brise la malédiction. »

« Si la malédiction aurait liés à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait rapidement abandonnés. »Dit père.

Je hoche la tête, mais me tournent vers chacun de mes frères et sœur. « Pourquoi êtes-vous tous en colère ? »

« Si mère avait liés la malédiction de Klaus avec tout notre sang, alors tu n'aurait pas été la seule à te cacher de Klaus ? Il aurais également été plus dure pour Klaus de briser la malédiction. »Crache Kol les dents serrées, regardant notre mère.

« Si je l'aurais liés à vous tous, vous auriez tous été capturés et Bella aurais ensuite été facilement retrouvé. »Éclate mère vers lui.

« Stop. »Dis-je en levant les mains. Kol et mère arrête leur disputes. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'un de mes descendent ne peut pas être utilisé dans le sacrifice ? »

« Parce que ta mère à liés la malédiction avec ton sang et plus le temps passais, plus le sang de la familles se dissipais dans les veines de tes descendent. »Dit père.

Je regarde l'herbe et note que mes pieds sont nus, comme tous ceux de ma famille. Je remue mes orteils à plusieurs reprises et je souris au souvenir de quand je le faisait quand j'étais humaine. Je suis la pente du terrain vers le bas et là, au pied de la colline se trouve mon vieux village.

Chaque maison est exactement comme je m'en souviens, et le vieux chêne blanc se dresse fièrement au milieu. Je repère facilement notre maison et elle ne ressemble pas à ce qu'elle étais avant, elle à un peu changé. Je peux voir l'agitation des autres villageois d'en haut, mais aucun d'entre eux regarde vers nous.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »Je demande doucement.

« Tu as photographié ce lieu. »Dit Finn. « Nous avons pensé que tu voudrais le revoir avant de retourner dans ton monde. »

Hochant la tête, je prends une profonde inspiration : « Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir parler de ma fille. »

Kol frotte mon épaule, réconfortant. « Ça va sœurette, nous comprenons. »

« J'aurais fait pareil. »Dit Rebekah et je lui souris.

« J'ai protégé vos tombes, mère, Henrik et Thomas. »Leur dis-je tandis qu'ils hochaient la tête.

« Nous savons ma chère, nous avons veillé sur toi. »Dit mère.

« Euh... »Dis-je en regardant mes pieds, essayant de savoir comment le dire.

« Parle juste Bella. »Dit Thomas qui se trouvais à mes côtés.

« Souhaitez-vous que vos corps soient incinérés et qu'ils soient avec les autres ? »Je crache rapidement dans un murmure.

Mère rit doucement : « Pour ma part, je veux que mon corps soit incinéré, je ne veut pas qu'il se trouvais n'importe où sur terre, je veux qu'il se trouve avec ma famille. »

« Je suis d'accord. »Dit Thomas alors que Henrik hochai la tête.

« Bien. »Je dis et je tombe à causse d'une vague de vertige. Levant une main sur ma tête, je ferme les yeux pour la combattre. Deux mains me retiennent part les bras.

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? »Demande Kol avec inquiétude.

Je hoche la tête en tremblant. « Je pense que oui. » Je me tiens debout et ris nerveusement. « J'étais juste étourdi pendant un moment. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas Bella. »Dit mère. « C'est juste la guérison de le blessure du poignard. Tu va retourner dans ton monde, ma fille. »

« Il ont pris le poignard ? »Demandais-je, choqué.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'auraient pas fait ? »Demande Rebekah.

« Parce que Elijah m'a entendu quand j'ai dit que j'avais tué toutes la famille et il étais en colère contre moi. »

« Il n'étais pas en colère sœurette. »Dit Finn. « Il s'est senti trahi, mais il sait que tu à toujours une bonne raison pour tes actes. »

L'air vibre devant moi et pendant une seconde rapide, je pense que Niklaus est debout devant moi. Mais ensuite, j'ai clignote des yeux et l'apparition n'existe plus et plus personne se trouve en face de moi plus. Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de la pensée étrange et regarde chaque membre de ma famille individuellement. Ils ont tous l'air si beau je ne peut pas croire ce que j'ai oublié à leur sujet. Je prends quelques instants pour prendre quelques photos mentale pour le retour à la maison, pour pouvoir les mettre dans l'album photo.

Je les regarde tous. « Dois-je dire à Elijah tout ce que vous venez de me dire? »

« Dis-lui, mais ne force pas si il ne te crois pas. »Dit Thomas d'une voix basse tandis qu'un autre vertige me prenais.

« Vous allez tous me manqué. »Dis-je alors que le vertige s'estompait. Je les regarde tous, individuellement et mémorise leurs sourires et leur visage heureux.

« Toi aussi tu va nous manquer Bella. »Disent-ils tous en même temps. « Et nous allons veiller sur toi. »

Je hoche la tête et alors qu'une ombre tombe sur la colline, il me prend elle avec elle. L'obscurité me prend avec elle et je ne bats pas pour l'en empêcher. Surtout si elle me ramène près de Elijah et de Damon.

Damon. Je n'ai même pas penser à la façon dont Damon à manipuler mon poignard pour combattre Elijah. Mais je sais que Damon ne sera pas paniquer comme l'aurais fait Edward ou Stefan. Il sais que je vais bien et que ce que je fais est bien.

Le seul qui me préoccupe cependant, c'est Elijah. Et c'est seulement parce que je sais qu'il va se poser certaines questions très difficiles et ne pourrai tout simplement pas oublié ce que j'ai dit à Klaus.

Ma conversation avec ma famille m'a porté et m'a enlevé toute la culpabilité que je portais depuis des années. Maintenant, je peux continuer ma vie en sachant qu'ils sont heureux là où ils sont.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! Vraiment ! **

**Je sais, pas beaucoup de Damon / Bella dans ce chapitre...**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bisous ! **


	19. CHAPITRE XVIII : LIVE FEREVER

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette fiction, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ! =) Plus d'un mois et demi que vous attendez ce chapitre,, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, moi j'ai un très beau soleil. =)  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! =)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII : LIVE FEREVER**

_Take courage when the road is long → _**Prend ton courage quand la route est longue**_  
Don't ever forget you're never alone → _**N'oublie jamais que tu n'est jamais seul**

_I want you to live forever → _**Je veux que tu vives à jamais**  
_Underneath the sky so blue → _**Sous le ciel si bleu **  
_I want you to live forever → _**Je veux que tu vives à jamais**  
_Underneath the sky so blue → _**Sous le ciel si bleu**

_**Live Forever – Drew Holcomb and the Neighbors**_

**Bella POV**

Mes paupières se lèvent doucement tandis que je commence à me réveiller, mes yeux tombe sur des mur en bois foncé m'entourant. Les couvertures en soie me font sentir comme si j'étais dans le ciel sur mes bras nus, ainsi je bouge lentement mon bras sur les draps pour savourer ce sentiment.

Je soupire et tourne les yeux pour regarder ce qui m'entoure, mais mon regard se bloque sur Damon qui me fixe, immobile, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Jetant un deuxième rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, j'en conclus que cela doit être la pièce de Damon. Tout au sujet de la pièce crie Damon, de la salle de bain avec ses énormes rideau fantaisie au lit à colonnes.

« Damon, »dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il ne tourne pas immédiatement son regard vers moi, mais quand il le fait, je peux voir les soulagement évident présent dans son regard. Ses yeux bleu glacés sont remplies de vulnérabilité ce que je n'avais jamais vu cher lui. Damon est toujours quelqu'un qui ne laisse jamais rien lui arriver et il enferme ses sentiments à clef, montrant seulement son arrogance aux autres. Ses épaules se détendant tandis qu'il soupire de soulagement, il me rejoint près du lit.

« Comment-est-ce que tu te sens, »Demandais alors qui rit, impassible.

« Comment je vais ? »Demande t-il incrédule. « Ne devrais-ce pas être à moi de te le demander ? Particulièrement si tu es la personne qui à été poignarder ce soir. »

Je gesticule avant de m'asseoir lentement. « J'étais seulement poignarder, je te fait confiance à toi et à Elijah pour me sauver. »

« Bella, »dit-il lentement en apportant ses mains sur les bases de mon visage. « Si tu ne nous avais pas dit où vous vous trouviez, nous serions arrivé en retard. Ou si tu n'avais pas vraiment combattu, nous n'orrions pas eu l temps d'arriver qu'il t'aurait déjà enlevé et il t'aurait tué dans le sacrifice. »

Je le fixe profondément dans ses yeux bleu glacé qui sont grand ouvert à cause de la vulnérabilité. « Ce ne sont pas les choses importante Damon. L'important, c'est que vous êtes arrivés à tant et que Klaus est mort. »

Il soupire et ferme les yeux pendant un moment avant de dire dans un chuchotement : « que tu était grise et toute ratatiné à cause du poignard présent dans ton cœur, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais très proche de te perdre et que je n'en avais pas envie. Mon cœur à arrêter de battre et est tombés dans mon estomac. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. »

« Je t'aime Damon et j'irais nulle part. »Lui chuchotais-je. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, il hoche la tête et il abaisse ses lèvres vers les miennes. Nos lèvres se déplacement lentement ensemble avant que la passion prenne le dessus. Le mains se déplacent de ses genoux vers mon dos qui caresse doucement, les miennes se positionne vers le début de sa soyeuse chevelure. Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre après quelque instant, la respiration haletante, les fronts appuyé contre l'autre.

« Je dois aller parler à Elijah. »Lui murmurais-je dans le calme. Maintenant que j'ai parlé à Damon, il est temps de m'expliquer point par point avec mon frère. Et lui dire que j'ai vus notre famille pendant que j'étais poignarder.

Il hoche la tête et je m'éloigne loin de lui à contrecœur, le seul endroit sur que j'avais trouvé jusqu'ici était ses bras. Je me retourne et me dirige vers les escaliers pour descendre au salon ou je peux entendre le faible battement de cœur de mon frère. Elijah penche son avant bras sur le rebord de la cheminée alors que son autre main prend les journaux. Ses épaules et son dos se tend dans sa veste sombre quand il m'entend arrivé et il jette avec colère les journée dans le feu de la cheminée.

« Hé, »dis-je hésitante en traversant le salon, la tension est palpable autour de nous, c'est presque tangible. Mon avant bras gauche se pose sur un endroit vide de la cheminée et je regard profondément les flammes. Les bûches de bois sont en ruines à certain endroit et dans d'autre, on pouvait les voire se faire dévorés par les flammes impitoyable. La couleur des flammes changent légèrement vers le bout des flammes. Les flammes du bas sont d'un blanc chaud avec un peu d'orange au milieu, mais quand les flammes montent vers le ciel, elles deviennent seulement orange. De la fumées s'échappent des flammes et disparaît dans le tube de la chéminée pour partir avec le vent.

« Klaus est mort, »dit Elijah sans bouger son regard des flammes.

Je hoche la tête, acceptant lentement cette vérité. Je pensais qu'il y avais une raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas vu Niklaus, et je me rend compte du pourquoi maintenant. C'est tellement étrange de pensé que maintenant je n'aurais plus à courir pour lui échappé. Je n'ai plus à passer le reste de ma vie à craindre que le mouvement que je fais pourrait être le dernier. Ça semble irréaliste que maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de m'inquiéter après mille ans de fuite.

« Personne en dehors de ton groupe d'ami le savent, »poursuit Elijah en me regardant brièvement dans les yeux. J'espérais pouvoir savoir ce que ressentait Elijah pendant qu'il me regardait dans les yeux mais il ne laissait rien apercevoir à travers lui. Le silence continue entre nous pendant ce qu'il me semble une éternité, mais en réalité ça doit seulement être que quelque minutes. Ces minutes sont consacrés aux regards rapides ou longs. A chaque fois que je croise les yeux de Elijah, il écarquillent les yeux, comme si... comme si il attendait quelque chose, mais le malaise présent dans ma gorge m'empêchent de lui expliquer. Il cligne des yeux et soudain j'en ai marre de l'attende entre nous.

Je soupire et m'affale sur une chaise qui se trouve à quelque centimètre de moi. Je pose mes pieds sur la table basse et dis : « Tu vas devoir me parler à un moment donner. »

« Je te parle, »répond Elijah, les yeux écarquillé et le regard innocent, mais je sais qu'il est faux.

Je secoue la tête : « Tu peut me parler, mais ne parlons pas de la personne se trouvant dans le chambre. »Je lève un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas aller contre moi et finalement il hoche la tête.

« Tu as raison. »Dit-il. « Alors, vais-je d'avoir demandé des explications et tu vas directement me les donner. »

« Je t'explique. »Je pars de ma place. « La raison pour laquelle je pensais que je devais tuer notre famille c'est parce que avec Mikael chassant Klaus et Klaus menaçant tout le monde avec un poignard, je pensais que c'était plus sur de tous les sortir de leur misère. Mikael aurait fait appel à nos frères et sœur et ne se serait pas soucier qu'ils soit mort ou non tant que Klaus aurait été tué. C'était plus sur de cette façon pour eux. »

« Comment pourrait-il Bella ? »Demande t-il, ses murs s'effondrant autour de lui, montrant ainsi ses sentiments. Ses voix est devenu rude à cause de la tristesse de la mort de notre famille. « Leur vie n'était plus avant qu'elle n'ai commencer. »

Ma gorge devient inconfortablement serrés et mes yeux sont remplissent de larmes. Je garde les yeux grand ouvert et j'espère que les larmes vont disparaître, mais elles ne le font pas. Une grande boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'essaye de la détacher mais rien n'y fait. « Je sais et je regrette ce que j'ai fait, mais c'est ce que Klaus et Mikael auraient fait s'ils étaient toujours en vie. »

Elijah fait un pas vers moi. « es-tu sur que tu regrette cette décision ? Ou me le dis-tu simplement parce que tu l'es ? »

« Je le regrette Elijah, vraiment. »Lui criais-je dessus et il recule, choqué. Ce n'est pas souvent que je crie sur mes frères et quand je le fais, ils savent arrêter et m'écouter. « Je m'ennuie de mes frères et sœur, de leur folie, mais je sais qu'ils sont heureux de l'Autre Côté. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir Bella ? »

« Parce que je les ai vu pendant que j'étais poignarder et ils sont heureux Elijah. »Je lui dis, pas au dessus d'un chuchotement, les yeux écarquillé quand je me souviens. « Ils n'étaient pas du tout en colère contre moi de les avoir envoyer là-bas et tout le monde s'entendait bien. Père ne criait pas Elijah, ils ressemblaient vraiment à une famille. »

« Vraiment ? »Demande t-il incrédule, mais je peux voire qu'il essayait de me croire.

« oui et maintenant j'espère que tu vas me pardonner. J'espère seulement que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Il secoue la tête et mes émotions chute que je comprend que le signe de tête dans la direction du _non _veut dire qu'il ne veut pas me pardonner. « Je comprend pourquoi tu à fait ce que tu à fait Bella, même si je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas de pardonner tout de suite pour avoir emmener notre famille loin de nous alors qu'il y avait d'autre solutions. »

Je hoche tristement la tête et j'essaye de ne pas laisser voir ma déception sur mon visage. Je suis déçu, mais s'il m'avais tout de suite pardonné, j'aurais pût croire que quelque chose se passait. Elijah n'est pas un homme qui pardonne facilement, il ne peut pas me pardonner maintenant, même si dans quelque année à partir de maintenant, il le feras. Je dois pensé positivement.

Nous somme là pendant quelque instant en plus, dans le silence. « Je peux le faire pour toi aussi si tu le veut. »

« Faire quoi ? »Demande-t-il, confus.

Je recule un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je peux te faire rejoindre notre famille, si tu le souhaite. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ? »Demande-t-il, les yeux grand ouvert à cause du choc.

Je soupire : « Je me suis fait une promesse à moi-même, tu demandé si tu voulais rejoindre notre famille à la place de prendre la décision à ta place. Ce sera toujours ton choix Elijah, je te donne ma parole. »

« Je comprend Bella, mais je veux rester dans ce monde pour l'instant. »Il me fait un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. « Et qui sait, peut-être que je trouvait ma moitié dans peu de temps. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel : « Tu pourrais parce que Kol à lui aussi trouver sa moitié. »

« Notre Kol ? Kol Mikaelson ? »Demande Elijah et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en regardant son regard.

« Oui, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il est tombé amoureux. Ensuite Olivia est morte et il à été tellement bouleversé que quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai tué. Quand je l'ai retrouvé de l'autre côté, il me remercier de l'avoir permis de la retrouver, même après la façon d'on je l'ai fait. »

« WOW. »Murmure Elijah avant de secoué de la tête pour sortir de ses pensés. « Je pensais que tu était en convalescence quand je me suis dit que nous ne devrions pas ébruité la mort de Klaus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Toute les créatures craignent Klaus avec ce qu'il pouvait leur faire, donc nous devrions garder secrète la mort de Klaus. Nous aimerions tuer son entourage de sorte qu'ils ne disent pas qu'il est mort. Puis au bout de quelque années nous pourrions faire courir un rumeur sur Klaus de sorte à maintenir la peur chez les gens. »

Je hoche lentement la tête alors que son plan prend place dans mon esprit, pensant que cela pourait marcher pour les années à venir. Je souris doucement. « Ça sonne bien, quand commençons nous ? »

Elijah joint ses mains derrière son dos. « Probablement la semaine prochaine, ou dans deux, parce que si le cercle intérieur de Klaus n'entend pas rapidement entendre de lui, ils vont s'inquiéter et certains d'entre eux vont rentré dans la clandestinité. »

« Et nous savons que Klaus est mort, Katherine est libre de lui. Elle peut essayer de perturber notre vie ici. »Je lui rappelle.

Elijah hausse les épaules. « Si elle le fait, on peut toujours tuer, nous sommes plus âgés et plus forts. Elle n'aurais jamais assez de chance. »

Je souris malicieusement. « J'aime tes pensés mon frère. »Il me sourit lui aussi, quelque minutes plus tard, je peux entendre les pas de Damon descendre les escaliers.

Il descend les escaliers et arrive dans la salle de séjour où mon frère et moi nous trouvons, il marche avec confiance vers sa carafe remplie de scotch et serre trois verres « Les hurlement son finit ? »Mon frère et moi lui faisons un signe de tête et Damon soupire de soulagement avant de dire, taquin : « Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais devoir séparer deux mauvais garçon. »

« Comme si tu l'aurais put. »Murmurais-je.

Damon met une main sur son oreille et dit ironiquement : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça , Je ne pouvais pas tout entendre, mais je suis sur que vous n'avez pas douter de moi. »

« Jamais ! »Je fais semblant d'être choqué. « Je ne douterais jamais de toi Damon. »Je laisse échapper quelque rire, mais j'essaye de garder un visage sérieux, mais après quelque instant je craque et j'éclate de rire.

Elijah lève un sourcil, incrédule, vers moi, mais je l'ignore, je m'amuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et ce n'est pas un faux amusement, mais un vrai. Après quelque instant, mon rire s'estompent et je me redresse essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Ça sonne à la porte rendant la pièce silencieuse, je calme mon rire et je me dirige vers la porte pour aller ouvrir.

Je prends la poignée de la porte te l'ouvre rapidement. « Bonjour. »La personne se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte se fige, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit moi qui réponde. Es yeux s'ouvrent en grand pendant un moment, puis elle essaye de s'éloigner de moi rapidement. Je cours après elle et l'attrape facilement par le cou et la colle contre mon corps.

« Ne part pas aussi facilement Katerina, nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation. »Katherine se bat contre moi, mais je la tiens bien et l'emmène vers la maison. « Regardez qui était à la porte, les gars. »Dis-je en mettant Katherine au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu doit vraiment être stupide pour montrer ton visage ici après nous avoir poignarder dans le dos. »Dit Damon assis sur le canapé.

Katherine l'ignore et regarde sauvagement autour d'elle, recherchant un moyen de sortie mais il n'y en a pas. Je bloque le chemin de la porte d'entrée, Elijah bloque le chemin vers les escaliers et Damon est debout près de la fenêtre. Katherine sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de sortir.

« Oui, que fais-tu encore en ville Katherine ? »Demande Elijah, neutre.

Katherine prend une grande respiration, recompose son visage et dit dans un sourie : « Je venais pour dire à Damon que Klaus était mort et qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de la prochaine mort d'Elena. »

Elijah et moi partageons un sourire, Katherine sachant que Klaus était à présent mort pouvait faire louper nos plans pour dire au reste du monde vampirique que Klaus est encore vivant. Nous aurons besoin de prendre soin de cela. Je regarde Katherine dans les yeux en lui maintenant la mâchoire avec les mains et lui dit : « Tu te souviens de la conversation dans le tombeau comme laquelle je suis ton ancêtre. »

Katherine réagit à la fin de me phrase en s'éloignant d moi. « Tu allais laisser Klaus me tué. »M'accuse-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules : « Oui, et qu'est ce qui est mal là-dedans ? »

Katherine crache mais elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Cette fois c'est Elijah qui s'avance vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux : « Klaus n'est pas mort et il te chasse toujours, tu dois partir. Tu ne dois jamais revenir à Mystic Falls ou blesser qui que ce soit venant de cette ville ou l'un de ses descendant. Tu ne viendra jamais revoir tes descendant. »

Katherine hoche lentement la tête, les yeux encore vitreux. « Je vais courir mais je ne reviendrais jamais à Mystic Falls, jamais. »Dit Katherine comme un robot, puis elle secoue la tête, ses yeux redevienne claire et elle court vers la porte et part dans la nuit.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre qui c'est fait désiré ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! **

**Je vous dis à plus pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette fiction ! =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt. =)**

**PS : Je vais faire ça pour la première fois, mais si quelqu'un souhaite le début du prochain chapitre, qu'il me le demande en commentaire puis qu'il me laisse son adresse mail. =) Je ne l'enverrai qu'à deux personnes. =)**


	20. CHAPITRE XIX : MARCHIN' ON

**Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 19 de cette fiction, il à moins été attendu celui-là. =) C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et j'en suis un peu nostalgique, je me souviens quand j'ai commencé à la traduire... Bref, l'épilogue sera certainement publié Mercredi... J'espère que vous aller l'aimé... Il ya aura ensuite des coupures, ça racontera ce qui c'est passé en 1912, des trucs comme ça, il y en à deux.  
**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX : MARCHIN' ON**

_There's so many wars we fight → _**Il y a tant de batailles que nous menons **_  
There's so many things we denied → _**Il y a tant de choses que nous avons nié **_  
But with what we have → _**Mais avec ce que nous avons **_  
I promise you that → _**Je te promets que **_  
We're marchin' on → _**Nous continuons à marcher **_  
__**Marchin' On – OneRepublic**_

« Allons-nous chasser ? »Demande Elijah et Damon le regarde d'un air choqué.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu chasse Bambi ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu te vantais d'être un grand méchant vampire qui rugissais. »Se moque Damon et fait un faux rugissement. Je souris fièrement, heureuse que Damon ne change pas quand il y avait du monde, même avec son frère.

Elijah roule des yeux. « Je voulais dire, aller chercher ce loup-garou femelle. Jules, c'est son nom ? »

Je hoche la tête à sa réponse et Damon se lève. Je pense que le fais que nous allons aller à la chasse aux loups-garous le ravisse.

Damon courre vers la porte, l'ouvre et nous demande de nous dépêcher. « Allons brûler quelque personne sous le clair de lune. »

* * *

Nous trouvons Jules sur son camping, sortant de sa caravane. Elijah, Damon et moi étions en ligne à l'arrière de la caravane et quand Jules lève les yeux dans notre direction, elle se fige. Elle nous regarde individuellement avant de me regarder et de blanchir subitement.

« Tu es censé être morte. »Dit-elle en bégayant et en reculant d'un pas.

Je souris narquoisement. « Je suis... un type spécial de vampire je pourrais dire. »

Jules se retourne et tente de partir, mais je la bloque, la saisit par la gorge et la pousse vers la remorque. Je lève les yeux. « S'il te plaît, pense-tu vraiment que tu pourrais dépasser trois vampire sans rien faire ? »

Elle me regarde frénétiquement sans rien dire. Je l'éloigne de la parois de la remorque pour la plaquer dessus plus durement. Sa tête bouge et claque contre la parois en fer, la faisant gémir de douleur. « Répond ! »

Damon et Elijah viennent à côté de moi et je devine qu'ils la regarde méchamment parce qu'elle commence à parler. « Oui, je le croyais. »

Je glousse et secoue la tête. « Tu sais, je t'ai déjà menacé une fois Jules, mais tu ne m'écoute pas. Tu sais ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, les siens sont remplie de peur, bloquant ma salive dans ma gorge. « Tu vas me tuer. »

« Tu dois payer Jules, mais je ne suis pas la personne qui va te tuer. »Je la laisse réfléchir quelque instant avant de reculer d'un pas. Elle saute sur ses pieds mais ne courre pas. Je refais un pas en arrière et fais un clin d'œil à Damon. Je pense que j'ai déjà assez tués de gens et d'ailleurs, j'ai pardonné à Jules pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Mais Damon est rancunier et je sais qu'il se sentirait mieux si il la torturait et la tuais lui-même.

Damon se rapproche de Jules sans dire un mot, mais il place ses mains aux côtés du cou de Jules et le tard jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai une brusque fissure. Il lâche la tête et la laisse tomber à terre, les yeux ouvert même si elle ne voyait plus rien.

Elijah saisit le corps et le porte son son épaule et commence à marcher, nous à sa suite. Au bout de quelque mètre il s'arrête et commence à creuser une tombe pour la mettre dedans. Les deux hommes vont commencer à mettre la terre sur elle avant que je ne les arrête.

« Nous devrions dire quelque chose, même si elle était une douleur dans le cul, elle était un être vivant avec des pensées et des rêves. »Leur fis-je remarquer et Damon et Elijah hochèrent la tête à contre-coeur.

Après quelque temps, il était clair qu'aucun d'entre nous voulions dire quelque chose alors je commence : « Jules, tu était seulement connu pour être une nuisance pour nous, mais j'aime croire que tu était une bonne personne au fond. Je sais que tu as pris soin de Tyler et que tu voulais qu'il soit en sécurité et je te donne ma parole en disant qu'il l'ait. A part son changement chaque mois, il est en sécurité. »

Je donne un coup de coude à Damon pour qu'il dise quelque chose, il lève les yeux vers moi avant de dire : « Jules, reste dans la paix, si tu la trouvé. »

Je laisse passé et regarde Elijah, qui regarde l'horizon. Puis il regarde vers le bas, là ou se trouve le corps de Jules. « Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu avais fait à ma sœur Jules, avant aujourd'hui. C'est une bonne chose, parce que si je l'aurais su plus tôt, tu serais déjà morte depuis plusieurs jours déjà. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me moquer, après quelque instant de silence je dis : « Nous devrions probablement rentré à la maison. »

« Oui. »Dit lentement Elijah. « Mais Damon, toi et moi avons besoin d'avoir une discussion. »

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel mais je ne dis rien. Que les garçons ait leur conversation, je suis sur de savoir de ce qu'il vont parler. Je m'accroupis, prend un peu de terre et recouvre le corps de Jules jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus penser qu'il puisse se trouver quelque chose en dessous. Je me relève, fait un clin d'œil vers la maison des Salvatore, et part en courent.

**Damon POV.**

Elijah et moi restons silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Bella ne puisse plus nous entendre. Elijah me regarde silencieux, son masque impénétrable inscrit sur son visage.

Je lève les yeux. « Passe a autre chose, je sais de ce que tu veux me parler. »

« Si tu sais ce que je veux dire, c'est tellement plus simple. »Il coure vers moi, me prends le cou et me mets au sol en grognant. « Si jamais tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te promet qu'il n'y aura aucun endroit sur terre où je ne serais en mesure de te trouver. Je vais te traquer et tu va recevoir une douleur inimaginable. Est-ce clair ? »

Je tousse et j'essaye de hocher de la tête avec la main de Elijah qui serre toujours mon coups. « D'accord. »Lui dis-je et il me lâche enfin.

Il hoche doucement la tête. « Bien, je sais que tu va prendre soin d'elle grâce à ce que j'ai déjà vu, donc le seul conseil que je te donne c'est de ne pas atteindre son mauvais côté. »

Oui, j'avais remarqué qu'il ne fallait pas atteindre le mauvais côté de Bella. Je vais m'assurer de garder ce détail dans ma tête et de ne jamais l'oublier. Je souris narquoisement et lui dit : « Nous devrions retourner au manoir. »

« Oui, avant que Belle ne revienne et demande les détails de notre conversation. »Dit Elijah avant de courir vers la manoir.

Je le suis et arrive quelque temps après lui et nous entrons tout les deux dans la selon, là où Bella nous attend.

« Vous avez été long. »Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Je souris narquoisement. « Désolé pour le retard, Majesté. »Me moquais-je gentiment.

Les lèvres de Bella font un rictus, comme si elle réprimait un rire.

Elijah se racle la gorge et nous tournèrent tout le deux notre regard vers lui. « Je vais faire quelque petite chose, mais je reviens vous voir ensuite. »

Bella hoche la tête et retourne son regard vers moi. « OK, au revoir Elijah. »Il part et Bella se dirige vers moi pour m'embrasser passionnément.

Quand je m'éloigne du baiser quelque instant plus tard, je murmure dans le silence : « Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi Damon. »Elle chuchote et me dirige vers la canapé. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir en premier, ensuite elle s'assoit sur moi, je met un bras autour ses épaules pour l'approcher de moi, et de mon autre main je joue avec les extrémité de ses cheveux.

Bella soupire de contentement et dessine des cercles sur mon autre main. « Tu sais, je t'ai vu en 1912 avec Sage, mais toi, tu ne ma pas vu. »J'arrête complètement de bouger sous le choc et j'essaye de repenser à tout ce que j'ai fait en 1912 quand j'ai rencontré Sage.

Je ne pense pas que j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais parce que sinon Bella serais folle, je recommence donc à joué avec ses cheveux. « Est-ce que j'étais aussi sexy que en ce moment ? »Demandais-je arrogant mais inquiet tout de même.

Bella me regarde et roule des yeux. « Oui Damon, tout étais tout aussi sexy à ce moment là que tu l'ai aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas parlé ? »Lui demandais-je.

Elle hausse les épaules. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr. Je pense que c'était seulement pour voir la personne qui était toujours amoureux de Katherine. Et, je voulais voir les dégâts qu'avait fait Katherine sur toi. »

« En as-tu trouvé ? »Demandais-je calmement.

« Oui, »dit-elle et je tourne la tête pour regarder la cheminée. Bella me prend le menton pour que je la regarde. « Mais j'ai aussi vu que c'était la personne de Katherine qui t'avais influencer. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je lui demande silencieusement de continuer de parler. « J'ai vu que tu tenais vraiment à ta famille et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. Tu es un mauvais garçon à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur tu a un bon cœur, Damon. Tu es juste mal compris et tu as tendance à garder les gens loin de toi pour ne pas être blésé à nouveau. »

Je suis sans voix. Personne na jamais pût interpréter si bien mes actes, même Elena quand elle essayait de me faire passer pour un être bon. Même Stefan, mon frère, celui qui ma connu tout sa vie n'en ai pas capable. Mais Bella à réussi de le voir avec ses yeux qui ont dût voir beaucoup de chose à travers toute ses années.

Lentement, je me penche vers le bas et l'embrasse doucement et gentiment. Je me perds dans les sentiments qui éclatent en moi tandis que mes lèvres se déplacent sur les siennes. Nous nous détachons, la respiration haletante, front contre front.

« Nous serons toujours ensemble, Damon ? »Demande Bella.

Je lui fait un vrai sourire et lui fait un petit clin d'œil. « Toujours. »

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Est-ce que vous aimé ce qui ce passe entre Bella et Damon ? La discussion entre Elijah et Damon vous a-t-elle plus ? La mort de Jules ?**

**Bisous, et à Mercredi ou a Samedi, pour le prologue...**


	21. EPILOGUE

**Coucou tout le monde, je vous présente l'épilogue de cette fiction, mais elle n'est pas complète, il reste deux chapitres qui raconterons la rencontre de Klaus et Bella et de Bella quand elle à vu Damon pour la première fois. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. =)  
**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. =)**

* * *

**EPILOGUE :**

_Mystic Fall, 2066_

« Bella, es-tu prête à y aller ? »Crie Damon du bas des escalier de notre nouvelle maison.

« Oui Damon. »Lui dis-je en descendant les escaliers dans mon jeans et mon t-shirt habituelle.

Nous marchons vers la porte main dans la main. Ce nouveau Mystic Falls est un peu comme celui d'il y a cinquante ans. Il ont un autre restaurant d'où se trouvait le Mystic Grill, mais ils ont changés le nom. La place du village est toujours là où elle se trouvait, ce sont seulement les bâtiment qui ont changés.

Même les gens sont pour la plupart les mêmes, mais c'est parce que mes vieux amis viennent de temps en temps. En parlant d'eux, ils ont tous fait leur choix et ont vécu les 54 dernière année, heureusement.

Tyler et Caroline ont fini par se retrouver quelques mois après la mort de Klaus. Ils sont toujours ensemble aujourd'hui et se sont mariés quelques années après. Pour leur cadeau de mariage, j'ai demandé à une sorcière de lui permettre de se changer quand il le voulait et de vivre éternellement. Les principaux ingrédient était quelque goutte de sang de Jacob Black et de moi. Tyler peut maintenant se changer sur demande ou pas du tout et lui et Caroline peuvent vivre pour toujours ensemble, ils n'ont plus à craindre que Tyler meurt un jour.

Jeremy et Bonnie sont également restés ensemble et se sont mariés un an après Tyler et Caroline. Ils ont tous deux décidé de rester humain et ont eu trois beaux enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Le premier garçon né a été nommé Grayson d'après le père mort de Jeremy et le deuxième garçon né a été nommé Drake. Leur petite fille a été nommé Macey. Les trois enfants ont grandi sans savoir l'existence des vampires jusqu'à ce que Grayson soit assez vieux pour rentre dans le conseil, alors ils lui ont dit. Bien sûr, il a été choqué, mais quand son père a expliqué que sa tante Elena était un vampire, Grayson a décidé de croire qu'il y avait les bons et les mauvais vampires. Grayson, Drake et Macey sont tous mariés et ont leurs propres enfants maintenant que Jeremy et Bonnie ont la soixantaine.

Quant à Elena et Stefan, leur histoire est assez simple. Elena a décidé qu'elle voulait être changé en vampire quelques mois après la mort de Klaus. Elle a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Stefan et qu'elle ne voulait pas condamner ses futures enfants à la malédiction. Elle à été transformé un an et demi après et s'est marié à Stefan, à présent ils font le tour du monde.

Elijah est encore vivant et reste en contact avec moi, mais parcourt le monde, se lâchant après 1 000 de service pour Klaus, et de la crainte qu'il donne aux autres pour Klaus. Le monde des vampires croit encore que Klaus est toujours vivant et ont encore peur de lui, donc ils ne remette pas en cause qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis plus de soixante ans.

Je regarde Damon alors que nous marchons à travers la ville et je souris doucement. Il est la seul personne qui me rend heureuse et complète dans ma vie. Il est mon seul amour et est toujours aussi beau. Nous nous somme marié il y a trente ans après avoir fait notre propre tour de monde.

Un jour, pendant notre voyage, Damon ma fait remarquer en plaisantant que j'étais la personne la plus vieille du monde, je lui ai claqué le dos mais ses paroles m'ont fait réfléchir. J'ai toujours été la personne la plus âgée vivant sur cette Terre, après Mikael jusqu'à sa mort. J'avais l'habitude de vivre dans l'obscurité, ne sortant que lorsque je devais ou quand je voulais. Maintenant que Damon est entré dans ma vie, je vis une vie heureuse avec lui et je ne le regrette pas un seul instant.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cet épilogue ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette fiction ? Bien ? J'espère vraiment ! Est-ce que je vais atteindre les 100 reviews pour cette fiction ? J'espère ! Même si ce n'est pas gagné ...**

**Si cela vous intéresse j'ai déjà trouvé une nouvelle fiction avec le couple Bella et Damon, mais je ne sais pas si je vais rapidement la publier, cela dépend de vous et de mon temps, mais si vous vouler vraiment la connaitre, ça me motiverais sans doute... =)**

**Bisous, et certainement à ce week-end pour le premier flash-back ! =)**


	22. COUPURE 1

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui à été corrigé par hp-drago, que je remercie beaucoup, comme d'habitude. =)**

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre. =)**

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que t'ai aimé toute la fiction ainsi que le couple Damon/Bella, je vais faire l'autre fiction sur le couple Bella et Damon et elle est un peu différente de celle-ci. =)

**Je vais vous laisser à votre chapitre, espèrent qu'il vous plaise. =)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**COUPURE # 1**

_Mystic Falls, 1912_

Je soulève ma jupe et monte quelque marche, puis je la laisse tomber à nouveau. Elle remue autour de mes cheville tandis que je marche vers la place du village et de la région où la boxe à lieu. Une automobile passe devant moi, son moteur gémit quand elle passe sur les bosses de la route. Le chauffeur klaxonne odieusement comme pour dire : _Moi j'ai une voiture et pas vous._

Après que la voiture soit passée, je continue mon chemin vers l'arène de boxe qui se trouve sous une tente blanche. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes debout, regardant une femme au cheveux rouges assommer un homme à elle seule. Tout le monde est en admiration devant elle, je le serais aussi si je ne savais pas que c'est un vampire. Ils murmurent tous avec étonnement tandis que la femme aux cheveux rouges qui se nomment Sage fait des ronds, faisait un sourire arrogant.

Sage, la femme qui est tombée amoureuse de mon frère Finn, des année après que je me sois enfuis de Klaus et de ma famille. Elle s'est fait transformée en vampire pour surprendre Finn, mais elle ne la jamais revu. Sage pense que Finn a été tué par Klaus, mais en réalité c'est moi qui l'est tué. Pour ma défense, je n'ai su qu'il était amoureux qu'après l'avoir tué.

« Qui est le prochain ? » Demande t-elle, une main en l'air en signe de triomphe. « Cent dollars pour l'homme qui peut me battre. »

Ses yeux cherchent un homme en parcourant tout le long de la pièce. Un homme s'avance.

Je regarde l'homme et un choque me traverse. Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui et je le scrute à travers l'arène. Il doit être l'homme le plus beau que j'ai vu de toutes mes années. De la façon dont ses cheveux noirs sont coiffés en arrière, ses yeux bleus glaciales peuvent enlever tout ce qui se trouve dans ton âme et la mettre à nue. Je cligne des yeux et regarde loin derrière lui, essayant de garder mon cœur sous contrôle.

Mes oreilles sont à l'écoute, même si je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Quelqu'un marche à côté de lui et dit :

« Je pourrais t'enseigner comment vivre sans sang humain, tu sais. »

L'homme au regard bleu glaciale lui répond :

« Tu n'as pas la chance de pouvoir me faire une leçon de comment je vis ma vie. » Il marche alors loin de l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

Mon cerveau fonctionne au cent-mille à l'heure. Les deux homme doivent être frères, ils se ressemblent trop pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Sans mentionner la tension et la façon dont ils ont réagit entre eux. Ajouter au fait qu'ils sont tous deux vampires, ils doivent vraiment avoir un mauvais fond.

Sage saute en bas de la place et se trouve en face du frère aux yeux bleus.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demande t-elle tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Pas intéressé. » Dit-il rapidement.

« Eh bien, Monsieur pas intéressé, tu ne sembles pas joueur. »

« Et pourtant tu as tort. » Dit-il

Sage sort un billet de 100 dollars d'entre ses seins et l'enserre à la boucle de la ceinture de l'homme. Un éclair de colère coule dans mes veines mais ce sentiment est gênant. Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il fait, il ,n' est personne pour moi. Il est juste un homme que j'ai remarqué i peine cinq minutes.

Sage s'éloigne et l'homme aux yeux bleus se retourne pour la regarder partir. Je me penche et m'appuie sur l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi.

« Qui était l'homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, qui se trouvait à côté de l'homme là-bas ? » demandais je en montrant l'homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux verts.

Les yeux de l'homme s'allument en reconnaissance.

« Oh c'est Damon Salvatore et l'homme à ses côté c'est son frère Stefan Salvatore. Ils sont le cousins éloigné de Zachariah Salvatore. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je reconnais les noms et je marmonne :

« Merci monsieur. » dis je avant de sortir de sous la tente et de me tenir debout dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Donc, l'homme aux yeux bleus qui a attiré mon attention est en fait Damon Salvatore. Il est le frère aîné Salvatore qui est toujours amoureux de Katerina Petrova, même si elle l'a quitté, lui et son frère. Il croit qu'elle est coincée dans la tombe pour une centaine d'années jusqu'à ce qu'une comète passant à nouveau sur Mystic Falls. Tout le monde pense qu'elle est morte dans l'incendie qui a été mis à l' Eglise pour tuer tous les vampires, mais je connais la vérité. Katherine s'est échappée et est en liberté, elle ne se soucie pas de Damon, en fait, elle se soucie de personne. Si elle se souciait des personnes, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était en liberté.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir désolée pour les gars. Juste de le voir brièvement dans la tente, je peux dire qu'il était une bonne personne avant que Katherine ait mis ses griffes sur lui. Incompris mais toujours bien à l'intérieur avec ses aspérités. Damon aimait sa famille et est toujours farouchement fidèle à son frère, même si Stefan pense le contraire de son frère. Juste de la façon dont Damon n'était pas complètement désagréable avec son frère, puis le fait qu'il n'a pas encore tué Stefan prouve mes pensées. La façon sarcastique de Damon a de parler à Stefan dans la tente mais montre qu'il est toujours le mauvais garçon qu'il est quand il était humain.

Damon est solitaire et à l'intérieur de lui il veut de nouveau s'entendre avec ses frère, mais il y a beaucoup de haine en lui. Et toutes les questions sur Katherine ne fonctionne plus. En raison du fait que Damon a été blessé à la fois par son frère et la personne qu'il aimait, il garde les gens éloignés.

Je veux aider Damon à travers cette période difficile, mais je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure chose pour lui en ce moment. Ses émotions sont encore à vif et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à apprécier d'être ce qu'il est et de lâcher. Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Sage qui doit le faire.

Peut-être que dans quelques décennies, je serai capable d'être amie avec Damon, peut-être plus. Mais se ne sera pas tout de suite et en plus, j'ai une sœur à trouver. Et après que Sage est contribué à aider Damon, je vais également la tuer pour qu'elle puisse être avec mon frère dans l'au-delà.

A ce moment, Damon passe à côté de moi pour rentrer de l'autre côté de la tente. Je peux l'entendre boire quelqu'un puis Sage commence à lui parler. Je prends une grande respiration et marche dans la direction opposée à leurs voix. Damon peut être quelqu'un qui a attiré mon attention, mais je ne peux pas l'aider en ce moment, ça va être à Sage et lui-même de le faire.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce petit bonus ? Bien, j'espère. =)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le deuxième bonus et le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, sniff... =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	23. COUPURE 2

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour sur cette fiction pour vous posté le dernier chapitre et la deuxième coupure, j'espère qu'elle va autant vous plaire que la dernière. =) **

**Je suis un peu nostalgique, c'est la première fiction que j'ai décidé de traduire et la finir me peine un peu, mais je traduis d'autres fiction qui j'espère vont aussi vous plaire. Je suis contente de savoir que cette fiction va à tout de même plus pour l'avoir lut jusqu'à ce chapitre. =) Je remercie hp-drago pour avoir corriger ce chapitre, elle à repris cette fiction pour que la lecture soit plus facile. =) J'en l'en remercie. =) Elle est toujours là pour corriger mes traductions, j'espère que 'est plus facile à lire pour les lecteurs. =) Pour le moment, elle est rendu à la correction du chapitre 4, donc ce qui suive ce chapitre ne sont pas corrigé.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. =)**

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que la première coupure t'ai plus, j'espère que la second va elle aussi te plaire. =) Je suis contente que tu trouve que cette fiction ai été une réussite. =) La second fiction avec le couple Damon/Bella à commencé à être traduis et le premier chapitre à été posté. =) J'espère te voir là-bas. =)

* * *

**COUPURE #2**

_Germany, 1753_

L'air glacial poignarde mes poumons quand je respire. La neige a été mise sur le côté des trottoirs pour que nous puissions encore nous déplacer, mais cela ne signifie pas que la mince couche de glace a été prise en charge pour nous empêcher de tomber. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y faire attention, parce que mon équilibre est parfait. Je suis un vampire après tout.

Je marche la tête inclinée vers le bas, mais mes yeux sont constamment en mouvement à observer le paysage. Mes yeux sont à l'afflux de tout danger alors que mon corps fait penser que je ne prête pas attention à ce qui m'entoure.

Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi Klaus avait été aperçu aux alentours de l'Europe aux cours des dernières années, mais personne n'a aucune preuve solide. J'ai comme but dans ma vie de me trouver sur un autre continent que celui où se trouve Klaus. Le seul moment où je me suis trouvée dans le même pays, la même ville, c'est avant d'avoir à faire à notre mère, quand elle nous a transformé en vampires.

La seule raison pour laquelle je suis dans la même ville que Klaus c'est parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'il prépare quelque chose. Cela m'inquiète encore plus en sachant que la famille de mes descendants se trouve dans cette ville, ce qui me rends nerveuse.

Le cri de douleur d'un enfant attire mon attention et ma tête s'incline légèrement vers la gauche pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Je peux entendre un certain type de mouvement donc je suis les sons jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une entrée de ruelle. Là, assis sur le dessus d'un tas de neige, une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans seulement. Mes yeux bougent attentive à quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Je marche lentement vers l'enfant et entends un bruit de pas sur le toit au-dessus de moi. Je fais semblant d'être concentrée sur la petite fille et dis :

« Salut, chérie. Que fais tu ici ? »

Elle me regarde, ses yeux se sont remplis à ras bord de larmes.

« Je veux maman ! »

Elle gémit et j'avance doucement vers elle. A chaque pas que je fais, je peux sentir son sang et le reconnais. Il a la même odeur distincte que tous mes descendants.

Mon esprit relit les points rapidement et je suis restée à regarder l'espace au-dessus de la tête de la petite fille, bouillant de rage. Je savais que Klaus ferait n'importe quoi pour me retrouver et me tuer mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait un enfant. Plus particulièrement une enfant qui n'a rien fait pour être sur le radar de Klaus en plus d'être de ma lignée.

Les traces sur le toit s'arrêtent soudainement, j'entends quelqu'un atterrir sur la neige derrière moi. Je regarde dans les yeux de la petite fille et l'hypnotise :

« Va te cacher dans un coin et n'y bouge plus. »

« Bonjour mon frère. » dis je en tournant mon visage afin me trouver devant Klaus.

Je souris narquoisement en voyant la surprise sur son visage qu'il cache rapidement avec son masque d'impassibilité.

« Bonjour Isabella, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. » Dit-il.

« Jamais depuis la nuit où tu as essayé de me tuer dans notre village, il y a plus de six cents ans. » expliquais je en faisait un pas vers lui.

Il a un sourire arrogant, sûr de lui croyant qu'il m' a coincé et qu'il va gagner. Je souris intérieurement, méchamment, sachant que même s'il me tue ce soir, je vais encore le vaincre à l'avenir quand il découvrira qu'il avait besoin de mon sang pour briser sa malédiction.

Je penche légèrement la tête et fais semblant d'être à l'écoute de ce qu'il me dit.

« Tu es seul ici Klaus ? » Je soupire faussement et élargis comiquement mes yeux. « C'est une première pour toi. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu sans tes fidèles sorcières, c'était il y a cinq cent ans. »

C'est à son tour de plisser les yeux dans la surprise.

« Oh, tu ne savais pas que je t'observe Klaus ? » Je roucoule. « Eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas être trop surprise tu m'as toujours sous-estimé. »

Klaus gronde et court vers moi. Je m'attendais à cela et j'ai plié légèrement les genoux en préparation. Je saute en l'air et envoie un coup de point dans la joue de Klaus. Il trébuche en arrière avant de revenir à moi. Il me met à son tour un coup de point au visage me faisant tomber, brisant mes côtes. Il saisit l'occasion et s'avance vers moi avant que je ne puisse retrouver mes esprit et j'en vois mes pieds sous lui.

Il roule et positionne ses pieds en arrière avant de toucher le sol. Il se lève lentement et me regarde, ses yeux pratiquement rougeoyant de rage. Sans lever les yeux vers moi, il lève la main et pointe vers le ciel. A ce moment précis ma tête explose d'une douleur extrême. Mes mains agrippent ma tête, la douleur m'obligeant à fermer les yeux, en essayant d'ignorer la souffrance que je subis.

Je peux entendre Klaus déambuler autour moi, je sais que je dois rapidement faire quelque chose ou il me tuera. Rassemblant toutes mes forces je saute sur les toits où je peux entendre un battement de cœur faible. Se cachant derrière une cheminée, une femme aux cheveux blonds, trentenaire se trouve derrière celle-ci. Elle ne me remarque pas jusqu'à ce que je sois juste à côté d'elle, elle n'a même pas eu la chance de crier avant que je lui brise le cou.

La douleur dans ma tête cesse immédiatement me faisant soupirer de soulagement. Je saute du toit, atterrit dans la neige derrière Klaus qui marche vers l'entrée de l'allée, laissant la petite fille dans le froid. Ma rage se décuple encore plus, non seulement Klaus a essayé d'utiliser un enfant innocent pour m'attirer, alors il va la laisser geler à l' extérieure ?

Je cours et saute sur Klaus, il devait s'y attendre parce qu'il se retourne et tend les mains vers moi. Il m'attrape les épaules d'une poigne inflexible et marche vers le mur et me crochète et s'avance le plus proche de moi. Je me bats contre son emprise mais en vain, il est plus fort que moi avec son sang de loup-garou. Il ne peut pas être encore un hybride, mais le sang de loup-garou augmente sa force.

Je lui crache au visage et Klaus me retourne brusquement, face contre mur. J'ai mal aux joues mais j'ignore la douleur pour l'instant, me concentrant plutôt sur mon frère.

« Allons, chérie, penses-tu vraiment que je pourrais te tourner le dos sans m'attendre à ce que tu m'attaques ? » Demande t-il mais je ne lui réponds pas.

Il se moque de moi et avant que je ne puisse tenter de m'échapper à nouveau, il enfonce sa main dans ma cage thoracique et serre mon cœur. Mon souffle se bloque, mais j'essaye de me calmer.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer Klaus, Il n'y a rien sur cette terre qui peut tuer un Original. » Dis-je à travers mes dents.

Je sais qu' on peut tuer un original soit en enlevant leur tête ou déchirant leur cœur dans leur poitrine. Mais la meilleure façon de tuer un original est d'utiliser un pieu de chêne blanc, car le corps se transforme en cendres.

Il hausse les épaules et saisit mon cœur pour un moment seulement avant de desserrer son étreinte quelques instants plus tard. Je reçois le message clair et fort, en ce moment il a le contrôle.

« Peut-être, mais je peux faire un peu de dégâts et ton corps prendra un certain temps à guérir. Ensuite, lorsque tu seras vulnérable, je te tuerais avec un de mes poignards et te garderais comme ça jusqu'à ce que je trouve un façon de te tuer. »

Je ferme les yeux et me prépare mentalement à la douleur qui va venir mais c'est la seule façon pour sortir de cette situation. J'ouvre les yeux et lève mon genou et l'envoie dans les couilles de Klaus, il gémit et tombe à genoux. J' enlève sa main de ma poitrine, mes yeux brûlent, des larmes de douleur. Je cligne rapidement les paupières et cours vers l'endroit où la petite fille est toujours blottit dans un coin. Je la prends dans mes bras avant de partir loin de Klaus et me dirige vers la maison de la petite fille.

Quand j'atteins la porte, je m'agenouille à sa hauteur et la regarde dans ses yeux bruns foncés.

« Tu vas tout oublier de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu étais à la maison saine et sauve. Maintenant tu es une bonne fille et tu vas rentrer à l'intérieur, dans ta chambre pour aller au lit. »

« Je vais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir et je vais au lit, » dit-elle de façon monotone et me dévisage un instant avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans sa maison.

Je regarde la maison pendant un moment avant de me retourner et de courir dans la nuit et loin de cette ville. Ma blessure à la poitrine guérit rapidement, mais je ne vais pas oublier que Klaus a presque gagné ce soir. Je n'oublierai pas qu'il est prêt à utiliser des enfants innocents pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je ne vais certainement pas oublier la promesse que je me suis faite qui est que je ne laisserai jamais la victoire à Klaus peu importe ce qui se passe.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce dernier chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère, vraiment ! =)**

**J'espère vous retrouver dans les autres fictions que je traduis. =) Aller voir l'autre fiction avec le couple Damon et Isabella, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant que celle-ci. =) Le titre est ****Heaven's Hung In Black ****et le premier chapitre à déjà reçu huit commentaires c'est déjà pas mal je trouve moi. =)  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASE ! ! =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt, j'espère. =)**


End file.
